For Money or Honor
by Milk
Summary: I'm just your usual dishonest thief making a dishonest gold coin. Remind me again why I'm fighting evil? Yes Milk has written another chapter! Come in and see for yourself!
1. ACT ONE - The Whims of Destiny

Hello all! This is my first fan fiction on FanFiction.net so please be gentle but honest in reviews! If I get enough input I will upload more chapters (as soon as I finish them of course). So read and enjoy as much as you can.  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
ACT ONE – THE SISTER'S LAMENT  
  
Chapter One: The Whims of Destiny  
  
I was tired. It wasn't just a feeling; it was a fact of life. My bones ached, my muscles were sore, and even my hair seemed pained to their very roots. Nature seemed to share my foul disposition; unforgiving winds and torrential rains buffeted leafless, dying trees. Mud sucked at my heels with every step taken and spattered against the tattered cloak hanging from my back.  
  
Pulling the thin hood closer to me, I shivered. In retrospect, this was definitely not where I expected to be when I was a child. But so many things had happened since my innocent years, and it was true that Life was a bitch. Fate had given me a bad hand of cards, but I intended to play it at its fullest. The others had always called me stubborn, and I suppose that is the only thing that had kept me alive all these years.  
  
Just as I thought I had to stop for the night, I crested a hill and caught sight of a town. Well, town was stretching it a bit. Put bluntly, it looked like a shepherd's camp, a place for wandering shepherds to temporarily stay as they moved their herds to different pasture sites.  
  
Squinting through the harsh rain, I stared at it a while before I was able to make out hastily erected fences and barricades made out of felled logs. The tips were hacked into fine points and probably stood a good 10 feet or so in height. The entrance was a moat, thanks to a wide stream that flowed in front of it. A crude stone bridge crossed the water, and two pinpricks of fire, probably torches on stands, saddled either side of the bridge. On second thought, the camp seemed more like a den for a warlord or bandit. No simple sheepherder would go through this much trouble to fortify their camp. Well, that is unless the area held giant wolves, but those only existed in legends.  
  
"Well then," I whispered. "This looks promising. At least it is better than sleeping with wolves tonight." Keeping my head bowed to the howling winds, I made my way down the winding road towards the only sign of civilization for miles.  
  
I wondered what would happen once I reached the gate guards. What story would I ply to convince them to take in this lone wanderer? I had no gold to pay for my lodgings, but that may be a good thing as well. If the camp was indeed composed of cutthroats and hooligans, then they would probably not hesitate in killing me for a few coins. If worse came to worse, I could claim to be a fellow thief running for dear life. That wasn't totally false since last week I had to escape the city of Lathe to evade being sent to prison. The local pawnshop owner had ratted me out to city guards so he could keep a nice set of pearl earrings I had stolen. There had been no time to return to the shanty tavern I had used as my temporary home and collect my meager coins and belongings. What I carried now were my sole possessions.  
  
Halt!" an authoritative voice suddenly shouted. The memories it evoked made me stop immediately. "Who goes there?"  
  
Through the storm I could make out three figures holding bows that were currently notched and aimed at my direction. Squaring my shoulders, I cleared my throat and replied.  
  
"I am but a weary wanderer in search of a place to wait out this storm," I managed to say through my chattering teeth.  
  
"A wanderer?" the voice said suspiciously. I could feel the tension mount as they cocked their strings farther.  
  
"A traveler really, one who has lost their way," I hastily amended. Perhaps they had bad experiences with passing wanderers. "If you would let me stay for the night, I promise to be gone at the break of dawn."  
  
There was a long silence that went unbroken for many minutes. Finally, the lead stranger turned to another figure at the back and whispered something. The second person nodded and hurriedly ran towards the camp.  
  
"Alright, we shall allow you to spend the night at our camp," the same individual spoke. I could now identify her as female. "As for leaving in the morning, that remains to be seen."  
  
"Thank you," I nodded, hiding my confusion. Finding a female criminal was rare since women who were down on their luck usually turned to prostitution. But even in the darkened day, it was obvious that the two barring my path were adept at wielding those bows.  
  
"Walk in front," she said, motioning with her weapon. The arrow was still there and the string was still taut.  
  
Wordlessly, I moved ahead of the duo and made my way to the camp. No conversation was attempted as they followed behind me, their eyes never wavering from my back.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into now?' I thought to myself as we crossed the bridge. It seemed that Fate had dealt me another shoddy hand.  
  
Chickens scrambled out of our way as we entered the camp. To my great surprise, more female sentries with bows stood guard. They looked at me for a few seconds before returning to vigilantly scanning the area.  
  
Carts and tents were haphazardly strewn around the grounds. A giant fire dominated the center of the camp, and I started to make my way there.  
  
"Not that way. Turn right," my 'guide' said in a stern voice.  
  
Complying with the order, I made my way to a particularly small and dilapidated looking tent. Was this where the leader stayed? It didn't seem like it. The housing seemed more fit for a beggar than a warlord.  
  
"Ah, this must be the stranger. Thank you Raizza, Helen. I will talk to our guest now in privacy," an elderly voice said.  
  
"But Kaysha wishes us to -"  
  
"I know that Kaysha is worried for my safety, but fear not. I shall be fine with our guest."  
  
I could hear my two escorts reluctantly leave us and make their way towards the giant campfire in the center.  
  
Turning expectantly towards my benefactor, I saw a tall woman whose skin had been wrinkled by both Time and sorrow. Her blue eyes were bright yet solemn. There was a feeling of power emanating from the frail woman, that and great wisdom.  
  
"I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sightless Eye. I welcome you to our humble abode. There is not much supplies left, but what we have we will gladly share."  
  
"Thank you," I said again. "But if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your Monastery in the Tamoe Highlands?"  
  
"Alas, if only we could," sadness crept into her voice. "A great Evil has befallen our lands and took our Monastery away from us. Many of my fellow Sisters have already fallen in combat. Now we must stay here, praying to the Light for aid in this dark hour."  
  
Despite the hospitality of Akara, I could not help but snort at her words.  
  
"The Light?" I asked incredulously. "You had better just hire mercenaries to rid yourself of your problems. The Light doesn't give a rip about us mortals."  
  
"We have no lack of brave warriors," Akara said fiercely. "The foes we face are spawned from the very depths of Hell itself. Only warriors who serve the Light will be able to defeat these monsters."  
  
"You're right," I quickly agreed just to appease her. I didn't particularly want to be thrown into the cold night once more. "Pardon my mouth; it has been a long day for me."  
  
"Of course," Akara's voice returned to its previous gentleness. "There is a spare tent near the entrance of the camp. Gheed keeps some of his wares inside, but I am sure that there is still plenty of space for you. It is warm and dry, and right now, that is all I can offer in the way of lodging. There is a man standing at the campfire. His name is Warriv and is the leader of a caravan. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you some food. The stream that flows nearby is pure so you may get a drink there."  
  
"Thank you for your kindness," I repeated again. "I wish that there was something I could give you in return, but I am poor and only posses what I carry with me right now."  
  
"The Order does not seek to be paid for their charity," Akara smiled wanly. "But I must warn you, there is a cave nearby that our scouts have discovered. We suspect that these monsters are using it as a staging ground for an attack on the camp. Being here may not be the best choice right now."  
  
"I'll take the risk," I managed to smirk. "This wouldn't be the first time I ran for my life."  
  
"I see that," she laughed gently. "Rest now. You seem very tired."  
  
"I always am. Good night."  
  
With those parting words, I left Akara's company and headed towards the campfire. On the way there, I passed a fierce looking woman in chain mail. She glared at my figure before unfolding her arms and striding over to Akara's tent. Ignoring her hostile looks, I made my way to a large man with a black beard and moustache. He wore an odd headpiece that I had only seen in books. The blue and white turban seemed to sag in the rain as he stood at the fire and blew on his hands.  
  
"Greetings stranger!" he welcomed me loudly before I could even open my mouth. "What brings you here to the camp?"  
  
"The whims of Destiny," I shrugged as I joined him by the fire. "Warriv I presume?"  
  
"Indeed I am," he laughed. "And who do I have the honor of speaking to?"  
  
"Just a nameless traveler," I responded as I looked at the fire. It was amazing that the rain and wind did not snuff it out. "Akara said that I could get some food from you."  
  
"Yes, you can. Just wait a minute," he said as he strode over to his large wagon. Opening the wooden door, he rummaged through the contents within before emerging again with a wrapped package.  
  
"I'm afraid it isn't much," Warriv looked embarrassed. "This is just some smoked meat and biscuits. The bread may be a little stale but still good."  
  
"I thank you. And do not worry," I added as I saw his creased face. "This is a feast compared to what I usually have. Thank you again and good night."  
  
Before he could pester me with idle chatter, I left Warriv and walked back to the entrance of the camp. A few cows were huddled together near a tent to protect themselves from the wind. The white material flapped wildly as another gust made me hold the package closer.  
  
Flailing my arms against the tent's openings, I finally managed to part them and enter. A single lamp was on a stack of boxes at the far end. The tent was pegged at regular intervals so little wind entered the inside. It was more than I had hoped for and certainly more than I was used to.  
  
Keeping the lamp at its elevated position so it threw more light, I sat down nearby on some crates. I shrugged off my soaking wet cloak and wrung it to shed the excess water. It was one Hell of a night out there, and hopefully it would clear up in the morning. Monsters or no, there was no way I was staying here.  
  
Laying the cloak on some boxes to dry, I turned towards Warriv's package. With shaking fingers I opened it and found several large chunks of meat and three pieces of biscuit. Ravenously I tore into the food, the morsels barely staying in my mouth long enough to taste. It was good to have provisions again after living off the land for a few days. Then again, the only alternative to that were garbage and scraps so either way, this seemed like a feast to me.  
  
However much I wanted to finish everything, I forced myself to save two pieces of meat and a biscuit. There was no telling when I would get another package such as this again, so it would be wise to ration myself.  
  
I considered going outside again to open my mouth and swallow rainwater, but the disgruntled 'moos' of the cows changed my mind. There was always tomorrow to get a drink. Besides, I had seen enough water to last me several weeks.  
  
Taking some rough cloth that was normally used to cover the crates, I made a small bed on the ground. This time I took the lamp down with me and set it at my head.  
  
What a life this was. No family or friends, no gold or belongings, no home, and no hope. It might be a blessing in disguise if the monsters attacked tonight and ended all our miseries.  
  
"Life is a bitch," I muttered as I opened the lamp and blew out the light. 


	2. Parting Ways

Hello all! Thanks to all who r&r this (yes, all three of you!) and now here is the next installment. I sacrificed a math quiz for this thing (was writing instead of studying) so please enjoy! Or else I just failed that quiz for nothing! =D  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Two: Parting Ways  
  
Old habits do indeed die hard. For as long as I can remember, I had woken up with the sun. When it rose, so did I. It heralded the new day and new opportunities to train, to learn, and to be alive. Now the sight of it sickened me.  
  
Groaning at my sore back, I shifted on my improvised bed. The tent was pitch black still, but I could sense the sun rising. I never really had to look out a window to know when it did. Years of synchronizing my waking hours to it had fixed that problem.  
  
Slowly getting up, I did a few stretches to get the kinks out of my joints. The ground always made for a terrible bed. Feeling my way through the lightless tent, I bumped into a few crates before reaching the tent flaps. Fumbling again, I managed to part them.  
  
The shadows were long as the sun broke over the horizon. The sky was still green as the other early risers in the camp began their daily activities. I saw that rested warriors were replacing the guards so that the ones who had stayed awake all night could get a reprieve.  
  
Folding the flaps back, I left them open so I could see inside the tent. There was a cool wind coming in, and a light mist was on the ground. It gave everything a surreal look to it. Shaking my head, I returned to my bedding. There would be ample opportunity to gawk at the scenery later. Now was the time to get up and leave the camp.  
  
Cleaning the tent was easy. I just folded the crate coverings, put the lamp back where I found it, and gathered my belongings, which was just my cloak. I didn't eat anything from the left over food packet. Hopefully the Rogues would feed me something before I went on my way.  
  
Stepping out of the tent, I headed over to Akara. The central campfire was just embers at this point. Warriv and that armored female were nowhere to be seen.  
  
In the distance I heard someone hammering away, but nothing else. It was odd that there was almost total silence. No one spoke or shouted good morning to each other. It was like being back in the slums where the poor citizens were cowed and harassed by criminals or guards. Also there were no songbirds flying about, or any wildlife for that matter. It almost felt like the sun had risen to a dead world.  
  
Disconcerted from the lack of ambient noise, I quickened my steps to the High Priestess' tent. I reached the area, but saw no trace of the older woman. In front of her tent were a fire and a small cauldron hanging overhead. It contained a boiling liquid that I couldn't recognize, but aside from that, nothing had changed from last night.  
  
"Welcome, Outlander, to our glorious hovel," someone sneered from behind. I started in shock. Turning around quickly, I looked at the speaker. It was the woman from last night. She was taller than me by a few good inches. Her chain mail revealed her powerful arms, which were scarred from battle. Cold, distrustful green eyes stared at me from under a head of auburn hair. A crimson cloak undulated in the breeze as she folded her arms.  
  
"You are either an adventurer or a fool to have come here," she continued, looking amused at my discomfort.  
  
"I am neither, just a traveler," I said a bit crossly. "You are?"  
  
"Kashya, Leader of the Rogues in battle," she stated proudly. "And who may you be?"  
  
"My name is not important; I'm leaving anyway," I shot back. She had asked for my name with a challenge in her voice. I was not about to let myself be tested by one who was so unpleasant.  
  
"So soon?" Akara's voice asked behind me. I jumped again. These Rogues had a bad habit of sneaking up on people. "Pardon me, but I could not help but overhear the conversation." She gave a meaningful stare at Kashya who just shrugged it off and walked away.  
  
"Yes. I promised to leave by daybreak," I nodded at the much more cordial woman.  
  
"But it is dangerous out there in the wilderness. Last night a group of demons tried to break through the gate. Luckily the archers were able to fend the small band off. If their numbers had been any greater," she let the sentence hang.  
  
"I know; it would have been disastrous," I answered. "That is why I should go. I would only be in your way. You don't need another person to watch out for."  
  
I saw that she was about to protest, but then she stopped. She looked at me for a few seconds, and then nodded.  
  
"Very well. But before you go, I wish to give you something." Without waiting for a reply, she went back into her tent. I blinked as the sky turned pink.  
  
"Well that was easy," I muttered to myself. But it came as no big surprise. Who wanted an outcast in their midst anyway?  
  
I brooded for a little while, noting that as the sun rose higher, more people woke up. Additional Sisters were around now, fixing their bows or practicing their skills. I marveled at their accuracy on the shooting range and their prowess in melee combat. Some of the caravan people were also awake too, tending to their animals or quietly talking amongst themselves. They wore colorful clothes that were tailored in the Eastern design. But as nice as looking at fashion was, I still needed to get going. I wanted to be far away from here before nightfall.  
  
Tapping my foot in frustration, I was about to give up and just leave when Akara emerged from her tent again.  
  
"Here," she handed me some items from beneath her purples cloak. "Take these with you as parting gifts."  
  
I looked at them. First and foremost was a circular piece of shiny metal. It was domed in shape, and had two leather straps at the back.  
  
"A buckler?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. This used to belong to an Amazon who passed by here many days ago. She came here to defeat the evils in this land. We found this on her corpse yesterday. May it serve you better than its previous owner."  
  
"Thank you, I suppose." I gingerly put it on. The straps were too loose for me, but they were adjustable. I tightened them and swung my left arm to see how it fit. I hadn't used one of these for a long time.  
  
Her next gifts were smaller. They were two scrolls, one with a blue seal and the other with a red one.  
  
"The blue one is a scroll of town portal," she explained. "Use it if you find yourself overwhelmed. Step through the portal and you will be brought back here. Just read the words on the scroll and the spell will be activated. As for the red one, it is a scroll of identification. If you find a mysterious item, read the words on the scroll and touch the item. You will know what it is. Utilize these wisely for they only work once."  
  
"I will," I tucked them carefully into my cloak. I wondered how much I could sell these for.  
  
"Lastly, I have these," she gave me four bottles. They contained red liquid inside. The glass was warm to the touch.  
  
"Healing potions," I said automatically. Their quantities were small, but they would do for me.  
  
"Yes, in case you are injured."  
  
"Well, I know I've already said this many times, but thank you again for your kindness. I wish you good luck with the re-taking of the Monastery."  
  
"Farewell, and may the Light shine upon your chosen path," she said. "But one word of advice. If I were you, I would put that weapon of yours into your hand before venturing out of the camp."  
  
"This thing?" I unhooked the blade from my belt and swung it a few times. "Perhaps I will. Good-bye, Akara. I hope to meet you again one day."  
  
"We will meet once more."  
  
"Right," I nodded and left. "Sure we will."  
  
I started walking towards the exit; glad I was finally on my way. The sun had fully risen now and had burned all the morning mist. Anticipating the journey, I almost groaned when someone tapped me.  
  
"What is it now?" I growled as I turned to face them. There was no one behind me. Then I realized the tap had been on my leg. I looked down. Staring back at me was a young child, probably only four to five years old. Looking at me with moist eyes, he began to back away.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized immediately, though I doubted I sounded contrite at all. "What do you want?"  
  
"Please, can you get my ball for me?" he pointed to a nearby stone wall. It had been part of a barricade system that was left behind when the perimeter of the camp was increased. Stuck on top, between two stones, was a medium sized leather ball. It was high enough to be out of the child's reach.  
  
"Sure kid," I mumbled. I walked over and grabbed the toy. I felt the smooth leather surface and the sinew thread that bound it together. It was light yet supple so the stuffing was probably some sort of animal fur.  
  
"Here," I said gruffly, my throat tightening. The ball sailed through the air, and he caught it easily. Instantly his face broke out into a gigantic smile. The sight tore my heart.  
  
"Thank you," he shouted happily.  
  
"You're welcome," I turned away and resumed walking. I reached the threshold of the gate when a guard shouted, "Hez, go back inside!"  
  
I turned around and saw the little boy behind me. I put my hands on my hips, set my face into the meanest expression I could muster, and glared at him. He only smiled back.  
  
"Go on, do as she says!" I commanded roughly.  
  
His smile never wavered, but he did as he was ordered to. Slowly he walked backwards, his smiling face always directed at me.  
  
"Ugh," I groaned and turned my back on him. I did not need an admirer.  
  
"I never knew Rogues had children," I said to the guard who had spoken.  
  
"That is not our child," she replied evenly. "Hez is the son of one of the caravan families. There are around fifteen of them traveling with Warriv."  
  
"Odd. I never saw any children around yesterday," I frowned.  
  
"Their mothers keep them in the wagons for safety, even in good weather. If there was an attack, they could be easily protected or moved quickly."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Giving a curt nod at the sentry, I moved on. Finally I crossed the bridge and stepped back into the wilderness.  
  
At the beginning, my steps were confident and large. But a few feet away from the river, I slowed. I was hit with the dead silence once more. I didn't even think there was a pesky fly buzzing around. Warily I followed the dirt path leading from the camp. To keep myself from going insane with the unnatural quiet, I started to hum, but even I sounded afraid to myself.  
  
"Don't be foolish. The only thing I should be frightened of are mosquitoes," I said aloud. My voice seemed to be sucked into the void as soon as I spoke.  
  
Suddenly my ears perked. There was indeed a faint noise coming from some nearby bushes. It rustled as something inside moved around. Apprehensively I backed away. It could be a rabbit, but then again, it could also be a soulless demon.  
  
Not wanting to push whatever rotten luck I had, I decided to leave it alone. Hey, if it was content to stay in the bush, I would be happy too.  
  
With a loud screech, it popped out of the undergrowth. The animal was rodent-like in appearance, except it was the size of a small dog. Deadly looking quills covered its body, and it sported a mean set of claws.  
  
"Good doggy," I said nervously as it advanced. "Doggy wants a biscuit?"  
  
It hissed at me.  
  
"Guess not," I said and ran. I ran away from that thing as fast as I could. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't care. If it looked like it could hurt me, it was better off by itself.  
  
Finally I had to stop from shortness of breath. Since I had practice from running away from guards, I had covered quite a distance. Looking back, I was relieved to see the creature had not followed me. Gazing ahead, I saw a lone cabin in the distance.  
  
'Heh, well I see where I'm stopping next,' I thought to myself. If the owner was there, then I would ask for some food (since the Rogues hadn't given me any more rations). If the owner was away . well, I would help myself to the more valuable items inside.  
  
Wrapping the cloak tighter around me, I headed over to the house. There was still no noise, but this time I took it as a favorable sign. Wondering what trinkets or food they had in store, I stopped when I saw a small figure round a corner. It was another child who was larger than Hez but still not a full grown adult. He carried a wooden shield and toy sword with him. I was spotted immediately, and the little boy stared at me intently.  
  
"Hello!" I shouted out to him. "Is your mother or father there?"  
  
Turning back, he raised his toy sword and shouted something.  
  
'Wait a minute! Since when are toy swords shiny?' I asked myself. I was promptly answered as other small figures joined the first one. Apparently there were no shiny toy swords, only the shiny real ones. 


	3. Where Evil Gathers

Hello all! Forgive me if you find any mistakes here. It is midnight right now, and my eyes are hurting like crazy! If you would be kind enough to point out any mistakes, I would be most appreciative! Oh, sorry but no name for my character yet, but you should know the class by the end of this chapter. ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Three: Where Evil Gathers  
  
The people all looked identical to each other, red skinned with their black hair kept in high ponytails. Their skin was painted over with odd symbols.  
  
"Rakanishu!" the first one shouted, and the rest gave out a battle cry. As a disorganized band, they charged towards me.  
  
"Damnation!" I shouted and I started to run again. I realized that I was still tired from my last 'escape' and wouldn't be able to run so far. And these little midget men seemed capable of keeping up with me for some time. There was only one option left.  
  
I dashed away from the house and slowed down a little to save energy and to let them catch up. They seemed to be infused with vigor at the chance of killing me, and they chased faster. However they weren't prepared when I suddenly stopped and charged through their ranks. I swung my blade as I went, and I felt some resistance as I cut something.  
  
Without turning to look back, I ran towards the house. It was the only place I could go and barricade myself in until those things left me alone.  
  
I dashed through the entrance and turned to shut the door. But to my great dismay, there was NO door.  
  
"How can this possibly get worse?" I moaned.  
  
"Uuuuugh."  
  
I whipped around and came face to face with the original possessors of the house. However I didn't think they'd need the cabin anymore.  
  
The smell was horrid. I backed away from the rotting corpses, their flesh hanging in tatters around their bones. Old vestiges of clothing clung to their body, and that was the only way I could tell that the two undead in front of me were a man and a woman. Their heads held no hair at all, and one was missing an eye. But they seemed capable enough in seeing me as I backpedaled out the door.  
  
"Charka rah!"  
  
"Oh no," I gasped. The red midget men were coming back towards the house, their weapons glinting in the afternoon sun. I was caught in the proverbial rock and a hard place.  
  
The air became more putrid as the zombies shambled towards me.  
  
"Okay, they don't look so tough," I tried to breathe through my mouth. "I can take them down."  
  
Collecting my wits, I grabbed a tighter hold of my blade and charged. I raised my buckler as well, just like I was taught.  
  
I shouted fiercely as I slammed my blade into the closest zombie. It shuddered at my assault and folded, much to my surprise and pleasure.  
  
"Ha, you're next!" I shouted at the remaining monster. It clumsily raised a fist that I easily deflected with the buckler. The blade sang as it sliced through the air and dead flesh. Its head was cleanly taken off as it too crumpled to the ground. Now they were corpses in every sense of the word.  
  
I smiled proudly at myself. That wasn't so bad.  
  
"Rakanishu!"  
  
'Huh, I almost forgot about them,' I thought as I went into a battle stance. The demons recklessly entered the house, one after the other. This time I didn't run away. I attacked with a passion I had long thought forgotten. Even in battle, I was amazed at how I still remembered the old moves and techniques taught to me by my masters long ago.  
  
For their puny size and ridiculous looks, I had to admit that these things knew how to run. When I managed to strike one, the rest scattered like birds. But then they regrouped and came at me again. It took me longer to deal with them than with the zombies, but in the end I was alive and they weren't.  
  
Breathing in the cool air, I looked at the blood stained ground. The things had managed to get a few cuts on me, but it was nothing too bad. It didn't even hurt enough for me to use one of Akara's potions. Best of all though was that some of them had dropped coins, additional potions, and a pair of gloves. My palms were a bit raw from handling my weapon again, and I thought that wearing the gloves would be a good idea.  
  
Tugging the gloves on tighter, I re-entered the cabin and stepped over the bodies. They still stank to high Hell, and were making the surrounding air almost unbearable. In a second room I found a robe lying on the table. A quick search led me to a skullcap and short sword. Perhaps the man had been a soldier from a nearby city. Anyway he didn't need it where he was, so I plunked the metal cap on my head and placed the sword in a sack I found nearby.  
  
A more thorough inspection of the facility uncovered a chest. My fingers were practically itching as I thought of what was inside. I tugged at the lid . and it was locked.  
  
"One thing after another," I sighed as I jiggled the lock. From my old belt I extracted my ever-present set of skeleton keys. I knew how to disarm locks since I was a child, but I had perfected the art as my life as a thief.  
  
The simple mechanism of the chest was easily defeated and I opened it up. Inside were some gold, a chipped ruby, and leather armor. Those were swiftly added into my loot bag, but as I touched the armor I felt a small shock go through my spine. Dumbfounded, I scrutinized it again. There was nothing out of the ordinary except for that insistent trill of power I felt when I touched it.  
  
As a hunch, I slowly took out the red scroll Akara had given to me. Was this what she described as a 'mysterious' item? Well there was only one way to find out.  
  
Breaking the seal, I looked at the paper. In spidery handwriting were odd words that took me a while to discern.  
  
"Vahl Erk Nosh?"  
  
The scroll disintegrated in my hands as the pieces of paper morphed into bright sparkles of blue light. They landed on my arm and traveled to the armor. Instantly I knew what it was as if I had made the item myself.  
  
"Ocher Leather Armor," I mumbled its name as I put it on. It would higher my resistance to lightning attacks if one should happen to befall me.  
  
Rising from my crouch, I started to walk out of the dwelling. Again I encountered the dead corpses of the couple who lived here. Uncomfortably, I said a few words of prayer to their spirits. I didn't really believe in the Light, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I didn't want their souls to go to Hell because I didn't give them their last rites.  
  
In a contemplative mood, I walked outside and continued my journey. I had used the skills I had forsworn since I was a child. They had indeed saved my life, but they hadn't protected the innocent, as was my old master's intent.  
  
"Forget it," I told myself. "The world is a dangerous place. Everyone must look out for themselves."  
  
I continued on a little more until I encountered an odd looking cave. There was a pole beside it with a flag on top. It was red in colour with an Evil Eye at the center. At the summit of the pole, several skulls, human skulls, where driven through.  
  
"A cave being used as a staging ground . to attack the camp," I whispered to myself. "A den of evil."  
  
This certainly fit the description. On the sides of the cave, sloppy yet obviously demonic paintings were drawn on it. No light seemed to penetrate into the cave, and odd footprints were in the surrounding mud.  
  
I stood at its yawning mouth, doubt filling my mind. Should I go? Surely many monsters were already gathered there, waiting to attack the Sisters. If I did go inside, I could die a grisly death and risk losing my soul to the Burning Hells. But if I defeated them, I would be a hero to the Sisters and to the caravan children.  
  
"Hez," I said softly. I recalled his laughing mouth and bright, cheerful eyes. Could I stand to never see that again? The answer was simple and obvious.  
  
I walked away from the cave, humming to myself. I had some weapons and potions to sell in the nearest town after all. I was sure the Rogues could protect the caravan well.  
  
A growl caught my attention. Before I knew it, the sack I was carrying suddenly lightened in weight. I could hear the gold and items falling out onto the soggy ground.  
  
"Hey!" I snapped as I dropped the bag. I saw more of those quill-rats I encountered earlier. There was a group of four, and none hesitated in throwing more barbed quills at me. They had ripped the bag open with them already.  
  
"Ow! That hurts!" I shouted as one caught me on the thigh. They ignored my outburst and continued attacking me.  
  
"All right, that's it!" With a growl of my own, I ran towards them, my blade gleaming in the sun. It whizzed in the air as it found its targets. The tiny fight was more annoying than difficult since there were so many of them throwing quills. But with persistence, I managed to slay all four.  
  
"Humph, that teaches you to steal my loot!" I smirked at their dead bodies. Turning back to my treasure, I was astonished to see another one of those red midgets. In its hand was my ruby.  
  
Grinning madly at me, it quickly ran away, straight into the Den of Evil.  
  
"Will I ever catch a break?" I screamed to the sky. It answered me with rain. "Oh I give up," I sighed as I used my old cloak as a makeshift sack. Scooping my left over plunder into the cloak, I noticed something .  
  
"Argh! He took my gold too!"  
  
Now I was mad. No one stole from me!  
  
Shouldering the load, I marched right back to the cave and entered without hesitation.  
  
"It's so dark. Perfect," I said sarcastically as I stopped and let my eyes get used to the gloom. In the distance there was dripping water. I felt the musty air move above me and heard the flapping of bat wings. This kept getting better all the time.  
  
"There he is!" I hissed as I caught the puny form of the demon thief. He scampered down a natural hallway. I followed him, determined to get my money back.  
  
"Okay you little bag of puss," I shouted as I rounded a corner. "Give back my gold and ruby or else!"  
  
Several feral eyes looked at me.  
  
"On second thought, keep it!"  
  
"Rawr!" a tall red man shouted. He held a staff of some sort and wore a headdress made out of human ribs. The funny looking thing flailed its arms wildly before pointing its staff at me. A fireball emerged from the air and sailed towards my position.  
  
"Oh for the Light's sake!" I yelled as I ducked out of harms way. It exploded against the rock wall and showered embers upon my head.  
  
What ensued was a frenzied battle between them and me. On later recollection, the exact events are unclear. I was so afraid for my life then that I only remember killing and running away from those demons. But in the end, they were all dead, and I had my gold and jewel back. Nevertheless another problem presented itself to me. I had run in such a blind panic that I was thoroughly lost within the cave.  
  
"The things I do for greed," I huffed as I carefully made my way through the den. In the darkness I could hear the moans of more zombies, the shuffling of the red men's feet, and the grunts of 'something' else.  
  
While I was hidden within the shadows, I took the opportunity to kill any monsters along the way. They rarely saw my blade when I stabbed them in the back. It wasn't exactly honorable, but I wasn't a knight either.  
  
There was no telling how long I stayed in there, but as with being able to tell when the sun rose, I could also sense when it was setting. I felt without a doubt that as I went deeper into the cave, night had fallen.  
  
"Why am I even here? Is this some sort of cosmic joke the angels or demons are playing on me?" I asked myself as I slit the throat of a red man. "All I asked for was safe passage from Lathe to another city. What do I get instead? Monster hunting."  
  
Sliding down a shallow slope, I suddenly came upon that 'something' that liked to grunt.  
  
It was huge. It was hairy. It was looking right at me with blood shot eyes.  
  
"I hate my life," I said as it bellowed an ear splitting roar. The walls shook as it started to lumber towards me, its well-muscled arms swinging wildly at my head.  
  
Dropping my loot bag (which had grown since I entered the cave), I ducked under its arm. The gargantuan beast may have strength, but it was useless if you couldn't even hit your target.  
  
"Die!" I shouted as I jabbed with my blade. It penetrated through the creature's hide and drew blood.  
  
Snarling in pain and anger, it brought its hands together and slammed me atop my head. The blow stunned me and I drew away instinctively, the blade's extraction causing a large hole inside the beast. I stumbled backwards as fast as I could, my head spinning from the powerful strike. I felt the ground shaking as it came towards me, but then there was a final loud thump. Opening my eyes, I saw the gargantuan beast only a few feet away from me, blood gushing out of its wound. Its hands twitched a few times before it lay still.  
  
Closing my eyes, I breathed in deeply. It smelled metallic with so much blood on the ground and was a horrible mix with the stale air. But I was so tired and out of breathe that I didn't care. The room was still spinning on me and made me feel nauseous.  
  
Reaching to my belt, I unhooked a minor healing potion and downed its contents. Some of it spilled down my cheeks, but most of it went in. The liquid tasted bitter, but it did its job well. The dizziness stopped in a few minutes, and I was able to stand again.  
  
'All this for a few pieces of gold and a ruby,' I thought as I walked over to my sack. 'Is this even worth it?'  
  
I grabbed the sack and felt how heavy it was.  
  
'Why yes, yes it is.'  
  
"Braaaains," something called out. I stiffened at the sound and dropped the bag again. There was a loud shuffling sound not far away, and it was getting closer. Peering into the murky distance, I suddenly felt something hit me in the chest. It sent me sprawling back on the ground.  
  
Alarmed at my mysterious assailant, I stood back up, my weapons at the ready. Six shady figures were approaching slowly. I soon saw them to be more zombies, but the one in the center seemed different. His skin had a green tinge to it, and it glowed, almost as if he was on fire. The undead raised his fist and punched the air in front of him.  
  
My head snapped back from its blow. I didn't know how that Hell spawn did it, but somehow he was able to strike me from a distance.  
  
Wiping blood away from my face, I screamed in rage and charged. My weapon unerringly found its mark as I quickly yet brutally hacked away at the surrounding zombies. The buckler shielded me from slow but mighty punches from the zombies. The dents from the blows bit into my hand, bruising my skin. But at last, I was one to one with the glowing undead.  
  
"Damn you!" I snarled at it as I attacked. "This is for that first punch!" My blade sank deep into its infernal skin, and I could feel my blood singing with a familiar power.  
  
"This was for that second punch!"  
  
Again my blow hit home, and I felt even more invigorated.  
  
"This is for all the trouble you've caused!"  
  
The next attack opened a wide gash in his chest. I had never felt this resilient in my entire life.  
  
"And this is for all leather balls! Tiger Strike!"  
  
All the power and pent up emotions in me were conducted through my weapon and into the zombie. It exploded at the influx of energy, painting the nearby walls and me with gore and rotten flesh. The air was momentarily filled with red sparks as my ki dissipated into the environment.  
  
Gold and several items dropped from its now lifeless form, but I didn't care.  
  
I suppose that I did mind whether I saw Hez smile again or not. I suppose that there was still some good left in me. But dammit, no one hits me and gets away with it. 


	4. Welcome Back

Hello all! Well, I am taking a break from studying for exams and . . . ha! Actually I haven't even started yet. Thanks to Shrub for pointing out my mistake from Chapter Two. Enjoy people, and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Four: Welcome Back  
  
I sat on the ground next to the monster's corpse. It was still green, but it no longer burned with its Hellish fire. Numbly I picked up the coins with my hand, and then let them fall to the ground in a shower of gold.  
  
My mind was somewhere else as I idly played with the money. For so long I had forsworn the martial arts taught to me by my former masters. My skills in fighting had been my pride and joy for so many years, but in one cruel twist of Fate, I had been betrayed and cast out of my clan. Since then I had never used martial arts, even when my life had been in jeopardy. But again, Destiny had forced my hand to act in ways I didn't want to.  
  
"Damn it all," I sighed, roughly pushing away those dour thoughts. Finally disgusted enough with the filth covering me, I moved from my spot for the first time in many minutes. In one quick scoop, I collected all the coins and items on the ground. Once again I could feel the magical buzz of the objects the monster had dropped. I had no more Scrolls of Identifying, but I knew where I could get additional ones.  
  
Reluctantly I opened the blue scroll and read the words written within.  
  
"Jah Mun Teth Ill Ra."  
  
Like its red counterpart, the scroll crumbled into blue sparks. Rising in the air, they swirled around as if in a wind before each piece exploded into sound and blue light. A vortex now appeared before me, its centre as dark as pitch but its circumference was the same bright blue as its components. The portal in space/time undulated in front of me, and I cautiously stuck a hand in. It was cold to the touch.  
  
"Well, I hope Akara knew what she was doing," I said and stepped inside. Immediately I felt as if a giant had thrown me from behind. I could feel myself moving fast, faster than I thought possible for a human. All I could see was that blue light, as if I had dived into a lake and was swimming inside it. Occasionally silver sparks would pass me by, but since I was going too quickly, I could not tell what they were.  
  
In what seemed like seconds I found myself stepping out of the portal. There had been no sign or warning that I had reached the end, so I fell on the ground because of disorientation.  
  
"Well, well, it seems that our traveler has returned," Kashya's voice spoke above me. Spitting some grass and grit from my mouth, I sat up. Three Rogues had their bows and arrows pointed at me, while their leader held a javelin in her hands. Frowning at me, she rested her weapon's butt on the ground. She could still bring it back to its ready position easily, but the stand down command also made the Rogues lower their bows. They backed off a little as Kashya came forward and hauled me up. I got a cheap trill of satisfaction as she grunted at my increased weight. I hadn't let go of my sack yet, and she had tried to lift me one-handed.  
  
"What do you have there? And why to you stink to the High Heavens?" she wrinkled her noise as the offensive smell of death hit her.  
  
"Yeah, well, tramping around in an evil infested cave wouldn't make anyone smell too fresh," I replied sarcastically as I straightened my armor.  
  
"YOU went into the Den of Evil?" Kashya asked, her voice incredulous.  
  
"Ummm, by accident of course," I mumbled, uncomfortable at the admiration in some of the Rogues' eyes. Warriv and other men, probably part of his caravan, came closer to our group after hearing Kashya's outburst.  
  
"I hardly believe that," she frowned, her eyes on my sack now.  
  
"Look, if you want to check out my story, go right ahead," I jerked my thumb to the portal behind me. "I need to see Akara."  
  
"What do you have in there?" she pointed at my loot.  
  
"Things I collected along the way," I answered, shouldering my load. "Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
They parted like water as I moved through the crowd. The air was alive with whispers as everyone began talking. I ignored their comments, but it was harder to disregard their stares and pointing fingers. Memories of that day when I was exiled from my home, all my friends, teachers, and the Matron staring at me, abruptly resurfaced. They spoke no words, but their eyes were enough. In some there had been sadness, but mostly there was only disgust and disappointment.  
  
Gritting my teeth, I was finally through the throng. When I thought that none of them could see me, I broke into a dead run. I didn't stop until I reached Akara's familiar tent. Breathing hard, more from the emotions than the exercise, I dropped my sack on the ground and followed after.  
  
The grass was still wet from the afternoon's rain, but it was already late at night so the moistness would remain till tomorrow. Clouds lazily floated over the moon as the ever present wind blew my hair into my face. Sighing aloud, I didn't start this time as Akara suddenly appeared beside me.  
  
"Welcome back," she said quietly.  
  
"Thanks," I closed my eyes.  
  
"I've heard that you have cleansed the Den of Evil. Is that true?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose it is," I nodded. I inhaled the earthy smell of the wet ground. After all this craziness, I felt like this as the only thing keeping me from losing my head. Everything had gotten complicated as soon as I had stepped into this camp, and I wished for my previous life as a beggar thief.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"A little sore, but nothing more," I lied. I savored the feel of wet grass in between my fingers, and the numerous pebbles that were digging into the back of my legs. If I were to be healed, I would probably have to get up. And right now, I didn't think I had the energy to do that.  
  
I heard the older woman bend down over my left arm. I felt her remove the buckler from me and gasp as she saw my wounds. Slightly curious, I turned my head to look as well.  
  
My forearm was a mess of purple and brown bruises. Some of them had red centers from where especially deep dents in the shield had bitten into my flesh. I imagined that my face was also bruised and swollen from when that strange zombie had struck me, but I didn't think it was too bad if I could still talk. As for the rest of my body, I hadn't bothered to check.  
  
"Come into my tent, and I will tend to you," she said. Her tone of voice was calm but firm. Even if I had the strength to argue with her, I doubt I would have gotten very far. "Take off your armor as well. I will have a Rogue bring them over to Charsi for repair. Of course, there is a repair charge for each item . . ."  
  
"I found gold coins," I said, not bothering to look away from my injured limb. "Take as much as you need. I also want to buy more scrolls from you."  
  
"Of course, after I heal you I will sell you more."  
  
"Not after; right now," I said adamantly. "I want to know what they are before I have them taken to . . . whoever you said. I might want to sell some of them."  
  
"If you insist," she nodded and rose. "How many do you want?"  
  
"Three Identifying scrolls."  
  
She stood up and left, probably to go back into her tent. I stared at my injuries and another memory came back. It had been when I was only seven years old. My friend and I had been sparring with some wooden bucklers and blunt daggers. She accidentally kicked too hard, and my buckler splintered. It had been painful when those shards of wood had dug into me. That was one of the two occasions I had cried in my entire life.  
  
I was brought to the healer by a senior trainee. He had kept my mind away from the splinters being removed by telling me amusing stories. By the end of the day I was completely recovered and back in the training halls.  
  
"Here you go," Akara's voice broke through my nostalgia. She crouched nearby as she held out three red scrolls.  
  
"Great," I nodded, sitting up. Opening my sack, I took out the amount of coins she named and handed it to her. In return she gave me the scrolls, which I used to classify the items I had.  
  
"A Skull Cap of the Fox and a Belt of Equilibrium," I said. "What do they do?"  
  
"This skull cap will increase the amount of damage you can take while this belt will help you recover from hits," she explained.  
  
"I guess I could use them," I patted my new equipment. "I will just sell some of these extra potions I don't need."  
  
"I would be happy to buy them from you," she offered. She took the ones I didn't want and paid me. "Now come inside so I may restore your health. Rozene will take your items to Charsi, our blacksmith, to be fixed."  
  
Wearily I got up from my position and watched as a young Sister came up and took my items away. Watching her go, I saw that she headed in the direction of the central fire. Charsi's shop was probably situated on the other side of the campgrounds.  
  
I entered Akara's tent. It was heavy with the scent of strange herbs and spices. It was soothing and made my head feel heavy. I wondered how anyone could function in here.  
  
The interior seemed more spacious than what the outside alluded to. The tiny tent seemed only capable of containing Akara herself. Instead I could see that it could hold five people comfortably. But instead it was mostly cluttered with clay jars, glass bottles, drying vegetation, and her various potion-making utensils. A simple cot was shoved at the far corner of her tent like it was an afterthought. It was simple yet looked to be comfortable.  
  
"What's that smell?" I asked her, covering up a yawn.  
  
"It is some special powders I like to burn. It helps my mind enter the appropriate state of calmness I need to commune with the Great Eye."  
  
"Who?" I frowned.  
  
"The Great Eye is our deity. It has no gender, age, or description really. The Great Eye watches over the Sisters, allowing us to have insight in battles and in the affairs of the world."  
  
"And what does it have to say about our current situation?" I asked.  
  
"It is a time of great peril for all of Sanctuary," she said grimly. "We will either defeat this Evil or be consumed by the forces of Hell."  
  
"Figures," I shook my head. A movement nearby caught my attention. I immediately crouched and stood in front of Akara.  
  
"Meowr."  
  
I relaxed as a calico cat jumped onto the table. Licking its paw, it gazed impassively at me with green eyes.  
  
"Cute," I muttered.  
  
"Sit," the High Priestess said and pointed to her cot. "I will be with you shortly."  
  
Yawning again, I lay down on her cot and rested my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I slept a troubled slumber. Dreams, or was it memories, of my past came and taunted me. This was the life I was forced to give up. My home had been a beautiful place among the mountainous regions of Westmarch. For centuries my clan, or should I say former clan, of Viz-Jaq'taar mage killers had lived in a system of caverns within a great mountain called Mount Baruch. It was not as bare and cheerless as one may think. Numerous thick tapestries hung on the walls depicting battles and sacred writings. The more prominent areas had floors covered in colorful rugs. In various places, marble statues of heroes stood. Guards regularly patrolled the hallways, but to my knowledge, no one had ever broken in.  
  
The children and elders always kept the home spotless. All the others who were still able to fight were either practicing their skills or were on missions. I had been expelled when I was still too young to have gone on those missions. I could only imagine what those would have been like.  
  
In several large caverns, weapons and armor had been stored. The least guarded ones were only for practice and that meant none of them were even sharp enough to cut or pierce paper. Most watched over of all though were weapons of great power. On one occasion I had seen a blade talon that could freeze objects by merely being around it. There were also great tomes of knowledge that talked about the Mage Wars, the Horadrim, Heaven, and Hell. I had also never stepped foot within those cherished rooms.  
  
The people were the ones I missed the most though. Hakan the Healer, the other children, and the Matron were the most notable ones. I suppose the healer and the Matron were passed on now since they were already in their advanced years when I left. The children were currently fine warriors no doubt.  
  
'How could they have done this to me?' I asked myself. 'They didn't even try to believe me. They spoke about justice when all along they never adhered to it.' A burning emotion filled me then, one that had been my companion for many years.  
  
Suddenly I was wretched from my past. I saw myself traveling over Westmarch, past the deserts of Aranoch, and into the jungles of Kehjistan. I flew over the forest canopy of broad-leafed trees and swampy terrain. The ground was thick with foliage and exotic creatures. Soon I reached a great city made of stone. There was blood in the water and in the structures. Masked people inhabited it. A large group danced around a fire, their bare skin glistening with sweat. They raised their hands in the air and made an awful racquet.  
  
One of them, a man who wore a different mask and a red robe, also raised his hand. In his grip was a young child. She cried as his nails dug into her soft skin. Her face had been painted over with something. I stepped closer to see what it was and was immediately assaulted with the smell of blood. It was enough to gag me, so much so that I couldn't yell at the man to stop as he hurled the screaming child into the flames.  
  
I watched in horror as I saw the body catch on fire. She flailed about as her skin blackened and blistered from the searing heat. The dancers howled in glee as I sank to my knees at the macabre sight. Something unexpectedly grabbed me from behind, sharp claws digging into my chest . . .  
  
I woke with a start. My heart was racing as if I had just ran a thousand miles. Even though the tent was warm, I was shaking all over. Looking down at my chest, I saw that the cat had decided to take a nap on me. It lay unperturbed, its warm furry body comforting me and calming my frayed nerves.  
  
"That's the last time I sniff something I don't know," I sighed as I lay there in the cot. The air was free of that incense she had burned last night.  
  
Hanging above me were more of Akara's dried herbs and some smoked meat. Various charms and medallions also graced her ceiling. Narrowing my eyes, I looked at the swaying magical pieces. They would fetch a pretty good price at a town market . . .  
  
A commotion outside broke my thoughts. Several Rogues were shouting something, and I heard Akara and Kashya talking to them. There was a general air of panic and dread outside that was hard to miss.  
  
"Sorry cat, you'll have to move." I said as I picked it up and set in on the cot. It looked lazily at me before purring back to slumber.  
  
Wishing that I could just do the same thing, I walked outside.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, I was thinking about the story and realized I was on Chapter four already . . . but only past Quest 1 of Act 1! So I ask you, the reader, for some feedback. Vote:  
  
A. Giddy up! Speed up the story!  
  
B. Keep going, the story speed is perfect.  
  
C. Whoa! Slow down!  
  
I doubt anyone would really pick C, but oh well. Thanks people! 


	5. Payback

Hello all! Exams are over and the holidays are here! Oh yeah baby! =D Hope y'all had a terrific Christmas and got what your lil' heart desired. I know I didn't . . . but hey! There's always next time. =P  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Five: Payback  
  
I squinted as the sunlight hit my eyes. If it wasn't for all this evil business about, I would have called this a beautiful morning. Apparently the rest of the camp didn't share my views as they created quite a fuss near the entrance. Pushing and jabbing my way through the crowd, I managed to move to the front.  
  
Lying on the mud and grass were a few Rogues. Their leather armor had huge slashes in them, and their skin was pale. Blood dripped down and mixed with the dirt as Kashya and a few of her Sisters tried to stop the bleeding with ripped pieces of cloth. The one Kashya was holding whispered something into her ear. The Rogue leader stiffened, visibly paling herself.  
  
Curiously, I drew nearer. There was something bad that had shaken up the usually dauntless Kashya. I was interested in finding out what.  
  
"Pardon me," Akara said as she moved by me. The throng parted for her like water before a powerful finger. She headed back to her tent no doubt to get some healing potions.  
  
"All right, that's enough. Anyone who can't heal or isn't helping in some way, move off. Go back to whatever you were doing," I yelled and made shooing motions with my arms. It took me longer than I liked, but I eventually managed to disperse the crowd. Some of the caravan men gave me sour looks, but I just glared right back. Cowed, they shuffled to their wagons, talking among themselves.  
  
"Here," I said as I crouched across from Kashya. Taking a clean cloth, I wiped the sweat and grime from the injured woman's forehead. Kashya didn't say anything, but I thought I caught a thankful look from her.  
  
Akara came back a few minutes later with two other Rogues. Their arms were laden with bandages and healing mixtures. She tended to the more seriously wounded Sisters while we were left to watch over the others.  
  
As soon as Akara started on my charge, Kashya left. I excused myself as well and let another Rouge take my place. Following far behind her, I eventually saw her back at the central fire. She had her arms crossed in her usual position, but this time I saw something different on her face. There was anger, but also, there was a lot of sadness. I watched as she wiped something from her eyes.  
  
Making up my mind and hoping I knew what I was doing, I marched towards her. I purposefully made my steps loud so that she knew I was coming. I didn't think she would appreciate me catching her during an emotional moment. Kashya didn't come across as the emotionally free type to me.  
  
"My Rogue scouts have reported an abomination!" she burst out before I could even utter a word. "Blood Raven, one of our greatest Captains, has risen from the grave. Now she summons an undead army to wipe out the camp."  
  
"Oh," was all I was able to say. Kashya looked at me. I stared right back. Apparently, I wasn't an emotionally free type person either.  
  
"Ummm, well I guess you guys have to stop her."  
  
"We can't," she said, turning towards the fire in disgust. "The majority of the Rogues are either on scouting missions or guarding the camp. We can't even spare enough to make a raiding party at this point. But perhaps . . . " she trailed off.  
  
Quickly she headed back to Akara's tent. She entered it without asking for permission. I just stood outside, wondering what to do now. All the hurt Rogues were now cared for. And as for myself, well, Akara had done a marvelous job healing me. I didn't even have a sore muscle from yesterday's escapades.  
  
I cringed at the memories. Those were creatures I certainly didn't want to see again. Unbidden, thoughts of those undead zombies entered my head. It must be terrible to have one's corpse re-animated. From what I remembered, the person's soul was no longer in the body, but it was still an unpleasant thought. The stench invaded my nose again, the smell of death poignant and sickening. Making a face, I breathed in the fresh air. I was safe now; there was no need to worry.  
  
Shaking my head in disgust, I headed back to the central fire. My food had been lost from my cloak when I had used it as a make shift sack. Perhaps Warriv had some extra fare he was willing to part with.  
  
"Good morning," I said to him as he climbed out of his wagon.  
  
"Hello there, my friend!" he smiled broadly. To my surprise, he scooped me into a crushing bear hug. "It is good to see you well! I was worried for your safety when you left the camp."  
  
"Ah, well, I had no problems," I smiled wanly. "Err, you wouldn't happen to have . . ."  
  
"Food? But of course!" he grinned and retrieved a packet from his wagon. "Here, enjoy."  
  
"You bet I will," I smiled. Inside was some hard cheese, more of those biscuits, but this time it was fresher, and some meat. It looked different from the beef I had previously, but food was food. I wasn't picky.  
  
"Shame on what happened to those girls. I know some of them. It breaks my heart to see them having to fight when they are in their own lands," he chatted.  
  
"Uh hmm," I said around a mouthful of cheese. It was cheddar. I hated cheddar.  
  
"I know this area quite well in fact. I always used this route to get to the Eastern lands. The Monastery pass was always the safest way to get there. The Rogues kept it free of thieves and wild beasts. Now, it is blocked by some terrible evil. I wonder whether I will ever see Lut Gholein again."  
  
"Go southwest to Kingsport and take a ship to Lut Gholein," I said as I struggled with the meat. It seemed like it was rabbit. "It's longer, but it's still available."  
  
"We could not load all our wagons onto the ship, and I refuse to leave anyone behind," he said resolutely.  
  
"Hey, it was just a suggestion," I shrugged. "Suit yourself."  
  
"I WILL NOT STAY!"  
  
We looked up at the sound. I heard someone noisily making their way here. Soon Kashya stormed in with Akara close behind. It surprised me that the much older woman could keep up with the large strides of Kashya.  
  
"Listen to reason, Kashya," Akara used her gentle but firm tone. "You cannot go after Blood Raven yourself. I know she was one of your closest friends, but you must stay in the camp."  
  
"She was more than just a friend to me. She was like a true flesh and blood sister! I cannot bear to see her soul trapped within a cursed body! I failed her when I did not save her from death at Tristram. I cannot, no; I WILL not fail her in un-death. By my bow or blade, I will free her tortured soul."  
  
"And if you cannot?" Akara said flatly. "What if she slays you and raises you as a minion of her army? The Sisters would be without a Battle Leader, and we would truly be lost. I know how you feel, Kashya, but I cannot let you go. You are too important to the Order in this time of darkness."  
  
I saw her mouth move, but the red haired woman said nothing. Mixed emotions clouded her face, and I held my breath for the outcome.  
  
"I . . . I cannot leave her like that," she said in an almost childish voice. The despair was obvious in her tones.  
  
"No, we will not abandon her to this Hellish servitude," Akara agreed. "Isn't this correct, Traveler?"  
  
I looked around to see whom she was talking to. They were all starring at me.  
  
"What? Wait, no, no, no! Why do . . . but . . ." I sputtered.  
  
"Did you not say you wished you could repay our kindness?" the High Priestess asked.  
  
"Well yes . . ."  
  
"Did you not prove yourself worthy in battle?"  
  
"I suppose . . ."  
  
"Then I ask of you to repay us by killing Blood Raven."  
  
Everyone was quiet as they waited for my answer. The newly made fire crackled loudly as a thousand thoughts raced through my head. Could I face those monsters again in combat? It was a horrifying proposition and made me want to spit out the bread I was chewing. Painfully, I swallowed the lump.  
  
"Err, well, can I think about it?"  
  
"Of course you may," Akara nodded. Kashya glared angrily at me, but I averted my eyes to the ground. For a few minutes I just looked at the grass, stones, and mud. My mind wandered a bit as my eyes traced the outlines of a twig. When I did have the courage to look up again, the two women were gone.  
  
"Thanks for the food," I sighed as I walked past Warriv. He said something to me, but I didn't pay it any attention.  
  
Aimlessly I strolled through the camp. Again I was struck with the relative silence here. Even the prisons I had gone to were louder. The sound of a hammer on an anvil attracted my notice, and I suddenly remembered my items. Following the noise, I soon found myself standing in front of a large wooden shack. Adjacent to it was a large mound of earth. It was hollowed in the middle so a hot fire could burn for the smith's use. Hung or laying against the shack were all sorts of weapons and crafting tools. Curious, I made my way towards it.  
  
"Hey there, I'm Charsi, the black smith of this camp," a child-like voice unexpectedly said from behind me. Whipping around in astonishment, I came face to chest with my speaker. Charsi stood a good foot or two higher then me. Her tanned skin literally rippled with muscles. The bulky clothes and apron she wore accentuated her muscular figure, but her face was open and friendly. Her blue eyes were innocent and trusting and seemed to go along with her golden blonde hair.  
  
"Wow, you're a big girl," I uttered mindlessly. Immediately I clamped my hand over my mouth, wondering if she would pound me.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," she laughed good naturedly as she walked towards her improvised kiln. "I'm part Barbarian. My grandfather came down from the north and met my grandmother on some sort of adventure. The two eventually fell in love, and he stayed here."  
  
"That's wonderful," I nodded. "But tell me, did you fix my items yet?"  
  
"Oh, you must be the owner of the things Debi gave me last night. Let me get them for you."  
  
Going to her cluttered worktable, she retrieved my possessions.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"Thanks," I took back my helm, armor, belt, buckler, and weapon. She watched me as I donned them on. After pulling my boots on tighter, I saw her still starring at me. "Oh sorry, did I not pay yet?"  
  
"No, I got your gold last night," she shook her head. "It's just that . . . I wish I could go adventuring like my grandfather did, to be free and helping those in need."  
  
"Well let me tell you, that is not what true adventuring is. In my opinion, it is all about getting dirty and putting yourself in danger. It is about running from the enemy, starving in the wilderness, and wondering if you'll ever live again. THAT is adventuring."  
  
Charsi frowned at me. "If that is what it is all about, why do you do it?"  
  
I opened my mouth. I didn't say anything. "I . . . I must be crazy then."  
  
"I haven't seen a weapon like that before," she changed the subject.  
  
"My katar? Yeah, not a lot of people have them," I muttered as I gripped its handle. The whine it made as I swung it through the air told me its edges were razor sharp. "For someone who's never seen one, you've done an amazing job."  
  
"Well I've always had a knack with weapons," she grinned happily at my compliment. That naïve kind of happiness she had made me sorry that she was stuck in a situation like this.  
  
"Anyway, thanks for the fix," I nodded at her.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Contemplatively I strode back to the campfire. Warriv was still there, puffing on a pipe now. The smoke it emanated smelt familiar.  
  
"Hey, you've got some Narlant weed," I suddenly smiled. "Mind if you spared a pinch?"  
  
"Of course," he said as he took a little out from a velvet bag and placed it in my hand. "Do you need to borrow a pipe?"  
  
"Nah, I make do without one." Taking a small piece of parchment paper he was using, I placed the Narlant weed in the center and rolled it up. Licking the end to make it adhere together, I now had a 'stick' as the beggars used to call it. The paper made it burn fast at times, but it was better than having not smoking at all. Lighting one of the ends, I puffed at it. Immediately I felt myself relaxing as the tangy flavor of the Narlant weed entered my mouth.  
  
"This is some good stuff."  
  
"Yes, just don't tell Gheed I have some! Then he'd never leave me alone!" Warriv laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Gheed is a merchant who is traveling with my caravan. He's set up shop southwest of here. His ethics are questionable, but his wares are undeniably sound."  
  
"Ah, sounds like my kind of man," I smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have a sack do you?"  
  
"Yes, I have a few spare ones," he pointed at the base of his wagon. I saw several large sacks made for carrying heavy cargo. "Help yourself."  
  
"Don't mind if I do," I said and took a well-sized one. My cloak was nice to wear, not to stuff things in. Clipping the sack to my new belt, I donned my cloak over my entire outfit and walked to the portal I had opened last night.  
  
"Good luck," Warriv shouted after me.  
  
Raising my katar to him I stepped through. Once more I felt myself traveling at incredible speeds, but this time, I was ready for the end of it. I stepped through on the other side, back to the cleansed Den of Evil.  
  
It was amazing what a little monster clear out can do. The cave no longer stank at all. The air seemed fresh and cool. Light burst in from various holes in the wall and made the once oppressing cave seem welcoming. Walking through the den, mice and bats scurried away from my path. Even these animals seemed relieved that the monsters were gone.  
  
It took me a while to reach the exit since I didn't remember the path, but once I emerged from the cave, I looked into the sky. It was cloudless and clear. The never-ending blue was breathtaking to see with the large golden sun shining down on me. For once, I was feeling a little optimistic. Whistling softly, I walked in the opposite direction of the camp. Following a path I found, I soon came upon a large thicket of woods. The path went right through it, and I stopped whistling. There was no telling what could be lying in ambush in there.  
  
Gathering my courage, I held my katar tighter and walked towards it slowly. My steps made no sounds as I traversed the distance. The thicket didn't seem dangerous; the sun shining through it actually made it look picturesque. But as I have learned in my life, looks can be deceiving.  
  
I heard something beside me and raised my buckler to block any blows coming.  
  
"Halt! Who are you?"  
  
I didn't recognize the voice, but I could distinguish that drill sergeant tone anywhere.  
  
"I'm on a quest for Akara and Kashya," I said calmly to the Rogue. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Flavie," she replied, her bow moving down. "If you do indeed go on a quest in the Cold Plains, beware. Mortal danger lies ahead for the likes of you."  
  
"Yeah I sort of figured that out," I smirked as I moved past her. 


	6. To Kill a Mocking Bird

LOL long enough, eh? Yeah well my Muses seemed to have left me for a while. =/ It took a good length of Diablo and Star Craft playing to trap them back in. I can't promise when (or even if) the next chapter will be up, but at least this one came in. =) Lot's of thanks to all my reviewers and the people who emailed me. You know I do this for your love. =D  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student. ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Six: To Kill a Mocking Bird  
  
Dodge.  
  
The spear the Corrupted Rogue wielded shot past my torso and pierced the hard earth. Using the moment, I sent a Dragon Talon kick right into her midsection. She cringed in agony as the attack caught her unaware. It only made her more unprepared for the katar I used to slice her throat.  
  
Black blood flowed out as she dropped dead for the second time in her life. Or was that unlife? I didn't know, but I didn't have time to think about it as four more Rogues charged towards me.  
  
I had always assumed that the Rogues trained exclusively with bows, and would have used them in their Hellish servitude. However seeing that one of them carried a heavy club, another a long length of chain, and the rest with lances, made me re-think my earlier assumption.  
  
Charge.  
  
I struck at the one with the chain before she could even use it. I felt the power, my power, start to collect around me. In my trained mind's eye I saw it as a large spark of white light. It orbited around my body, making my heart pump faster and my head clear with a well-honed concentration.  
  
Charge.  
  
With one down, I turned my attention to one of the lancers. She was already aiming a strike at me, but like her predecessor, it was poorly executed. The action had been too hastily done with energy wasted on unnecessary movement. Side-stepping it easily I struck at a weak point on her armor. It parted before my weapon and allowed me to stab the once beating heart. Yanking my arm back towards me, the organ followed suit and ripped out of her chest. She too fell.  
  
Charge.  
  
The club slammed into my buckler, making my arm feel as if it was broken. Even though the monsters' Hell-born zeal made their attacks inefficient, it also lent them unnatural strength. Ignoring my throbbing limb, I parried the next over-head swing directed at me. Dancing past her defenses, I sliced diagonally from her shoulder to her belly. Rotted viscera spilled messily out. One more left.  
  
Strike.  
  
My attack came just in time. The Tiger Strike broke the Corrupted Rogue's lance. Without stopping my arm drove straight into her chest. The power of my ki* rushed into her and caused her chest to explode. The energy dissipated into the air with a shower of red-white sparks.  
  
Breath.  
  
Gasping for air, I surveyed my handiwork. The five tainted Sisters laid on the ground, their bodies already well on their way to becoming so much fertilizer. Unlike the zombies though, their bodies had retained some of the skills they wielded in life.  
  
Glancing at the space above them, I saw the last telltale wisp of a soul leaving. It was blue-green in color, was vaguely human shaped, and probably belonged to the last Rogue I dispatched. Shaking my head in sadness, I bent down to start scavenging their corpses. Even though their bodies were already decaying, some of their equipment was still good.  
  
"I'll take that," I said to one of them as I pulled off her boots. Turning it upside down, I jiggled it a bit to make sure it was truly empty. A few toe segments fell to the ground.  
  
"Gross," I wrinkled my nose in distaste before opening up a town portal. Stepping through the now familiar blue vortex, I came out into the equally familiar Rogue encampment. Nodding quickly to Kashya, I dropped off my items at Charsi's for sale and repair before tramping off to Akara for a quick heal.  
  
"How goes the quest?" she asked as she worked on my buckler arm.  
  
"Still haven't found the Cemetery," I replied as I gritted my teeth. "Do you have to rub so hard?"  
  
"Sorry," she said as she finished cleaning my arm. "Some of the younger Rouges complained that we built the Burial Grounds too far from the Monastery. I suppose it's a good thing now with all those re-animated Rogues."  
  
"Yeah, they put up one heck of a fight," I nodded in agreement. "But Akara, tell me, … when someone's body is raised from the dead … is their soul raised too?"  
  
She thought for a minute as she dabbled some healing potion on me.  
  
"Raising zombies and truly raising someone from the dead, resurrection, are two different things. For the former, the person's soul is only half restored to their bodies. It is forcibly bound to their physical form, and from what I gather it is pure torture for them. In the latter, resurrection completely reinstates the spirit into the body, as well as healing the body back into full health. In the end they are as if they never died."  
  
"Pure torture," I muttered. "Humph, I always thought the undead were soulless corpses powered by evil."  
  
"It is, but the soul is also present in a sense. It is needed to make the body move, and to tap into the talents owned by the person."  
  
"I see," I replied half-heartedly, turned off at the topic. If I died, would I become one of them? Would the nameless evil change me too into its willing servant? Some might claim I already was a minion of evil, but I didn't think they meant this.  
  
Shuddering at the thought, I looked away. Roaming the camp with my eyes, I spotted a strangely smooth section of ground near some wagons.  
  
"What's that?" I pointed to it.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, hiding her irritation as I almost made her spill some salve. "That is a waypoint. The great Horadrim mages created them during the Sin Wars to traverse great distances without the use of portals. No one knows how to make them anymore, but they should still function."  
  
"Do you know how they work?" I inquired.  
  
"Scattered all around the world of Sanctuary are other waypoints. Simply step on them to activate, and it will bring you to a waypoint somewhere else."  
  
"How?"  
  
Akara shrugged. "There, you're healed now. Go under the protection of the Great Eye."  
  
"Sure thing," I smiled wanly as I left her. I had a feeling I would be back pretty soon. Collecting the items I wanted to keep from Charsi, I stepped back through the portal and re-entered the Cold Plains.  
  
Gripping my new small shield tighter I continued on. I had painstakingly cleared out the area of Corrupted Rogues, Fallen demons (as the red men were called by the Sisters), and Yeti. Warriv told me that the Yeti and their ilk were once peace-loving creatures who seldom liked to be seen by humans. In the wake of the evil that has passed these lands, the large furry beasts were now quick to anger and even quicker to strike.  
  
'Just one more innocent race victimized by all this,' I thought bitterly to myself. Where in blazes was the Light? The elders had told me stories of righteous angels coming to the rescue of mankind. Why weren't they helping now?  
  
'Because they don't want to leave the oh so comfy High Heavens, that's why,' I snorted. 'Instead they let people suffer and clean up the mess Hell leaves behind.'  
  
Giving up on trying to figure out the Light, I focused on where I was going.  
  
My gold and gem collection, currently kept in a small chest Warriv had graciously given me, was growing as I explored. Chests that had probably fallen off of Warriv's caravan, abandoned homesteads, and secret stashes were easily plundered. At this rate, I would be able to live comfortably for at least a year, more if I could be frugal.  
  
'That's right,' I told myself as a light smatter of rain began. 'I'm doing this for the money. Well, that and paying the Sisters back. But after this, I am out of here to the next town. No more monsters, no more brain eating zombies, and definitely no more walking in the rain!'  
  
Just then I caught something rising in the horizon. As I trod closer towards it, a large iron bar fence appeared. The Rogue Cemetery loomed before me, its tombstones and crypts blurred by low hanging fog. The jutting pieces of stone seemed like islands in a sea of mist enclosed in the cold embrace of metal arms.  
  
"This looks like fun," I sighed as I re-adjusted my grip on my katar. Looking at the dismal scenery, I reluctantly strode towards it.  
  
The iron fence was an impressive piece of work. It continued from either side into the fog, so I didn't know how big the perimeter really was. The top of each bar was created to end in sharp points to deter grave robbers. Of course it would be a wonder if they could even climb the twenty-foot height of the bars, but it wasn't impossible either. Fortunately for me, I didn't have to go through that trouble; the gate was open. The giant entrance was twisted and hanging off one of its hinges, despite being made of the same tough metal as the fence. Stone columns on either side of the gate were crumbling as well, but it wasn't due to age. If I was correct, a large group of people had surged through and hadn't bothered to widen the opening.  
  
'Corrupted Rogues,' I frowned as I entered. 'Talk about walking into the lion's den.'  
  
But to my great surprise and relief, there was not one deteriorating face to be seen. For all I could gather, I was alone.  
  
"Dammit, am I too late?" I muttered to myself as I traveled past the rows of graves. Some of them were open, the dirt around them showing marks made by fingers clawing away from inside. Broken wooden caskets were also littered within.  
  
Where was the enemy anyway? Had they attacked the encampment while I was walking?  
  
"No, it couldn't be," I shook my head at the thought. I just couldn't imagine the Rogues being overrun by these things. Suddenly a large oak tree emerged from the mists. Its dry dead branches slowly let its leaves fall to the ground. But still hanging from its thick limbs were two dead Sisters. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and their bodies were covered with cuts, bruises, and sores. Strong hemp-rope nooses dug underneath their chins like overzealous lovers. From what I could tell, they had suffocated to death since their necks appeared to be intact. I hoped they had died before they received those grievous injuries, but somehow I doubted I was right about that.  
  
"Well, well, well, … who's handiwork lies here?" I fought off a wave of nausea. I think I caught the sight of bite marks on one of the Rogues' leg.  
  
*Fwoop*  
  
A flaming arrow imbedded itself into a grave marker I was standing beside.  
  
"Oh crap," I thought as I rolled to the ground. More flame arrows flew by.  
  
"Join my army of the dead!" an appalling yet eager voice said from the surrounding vapor.  
  
"No thanks, I've already got work," I shouted out, more to humor myself then anything else. A cellmate had once pointed out a man who laughed a lot in the prison we were in. I thought he was crazy, but my cellmate explained to me it was only gallow humor. The guards had slated the buffoon for execution the next day, and he was handling the stress in the only way he had: laughter. Now I hoped that I would be luckier than that guy had been.  
  
Keeping low to the ground I scurried from my previous location. Blood Raven, for who else could it be, knew where I was, but I had no clue as to her position. An eerie silence had fallen over the place again, but I could faintly hear the heavy shuffling of zombies in the distance. Perfect, this was all I needed.  
  
'At least they aren't Corrupted Rogues,' I pointed out to myself, which I replied to with a quick, 'shut up.'  
  
There she was, standing near the oak tree. I could see her behind one of the hanging Rogue's corpse, the dead body swaying in the breeze. The well- known stench of death invaded my nose once more, making me wish I could somehow turn that sense off.  
  
Cautiously I started creeping towards her, stopping when she faced me and moving when she wasn't. Stopping at the last row of tombstones, I crouched down and looked at her.  
  
Blood Raven was a tall woman, much like Kashya, but that was where the similarities ended. Her skin was a deathly white, and even in this distance I could see blue and green veins underneath her skin. On her limbs painful looking spikes protruded out. Dried blood caked the area, and it must have been excruciating growing those things. Over her head was a large bone mask with two long, curving horns on either side. Crimson eyes looked out from that mask, scanning the area for me.  
  
'Now or never,' I geared myself for an attack.  
  
Unexpectedly a hand shot out of the dirt and clamped around my ankle. It squeezed tightly, using me to pull itself up. Yelping in shock, I pulled my leg away. The newly raised zombie's wrist snapped apart, and I grabbed the offending hand and threw it at a gravestone. It shattered into a myriad of brittle bones.  
  
Through sheer reflex I began to run even before the hand hit the stone. I ran to the right as Blood Raven started firing once more. Arrows of fire zinged past me as I zigzagged to avoid getting hit. Bearing down on the demonic woman, I aimed a Dragon Talon at her bow to try and smash it. My booted foot missed its target but I did catch her square in the stomach. With a grunt she staggered back, but before I could press my advantage she waved her hand. From the ground several zombies surfaced, their only goal to spill my blood.  
  
"Shit," I snapped as I averted my path and ran away. Hiding behind a large mausoleum, I stopped to catch my breath and consider my options. Blood Raven was no doubtedly raising more minions to aid her. If any of her battle savvy still remained within her cursed form, Blood Raven would also stand amongst her undead army in order to shield herself from any attacks. These were one of the times I wished I had chosen to learn Traps instead of Martial Arts.  
  
'Okay, there's no other choice but to rush her head on,' I grimaced at the prospect. That wasn't exactly a move I was eager to do.  
  
'Move like the whisper of the wind, but attack like a raging dragon,' my martial arts mentor had always told me. 'When the enemy moves to strike back, all they shall see is shadow.'  
  
Or as a fellow thief once told me, 'find another way, you idiot.'  
  
Smiling slightly at the memory, I moved off and slipped out of one of many breaches in the fence. Just being around this much malevolent power seemed to make things decay faster. I silently walked beside the fence and only returned to the Cemetery's confines as soon as I thought I was far enough.  
  
Using all the discipline I still had, I edged towards the giant oak tree. The side I was approaching had no zombies, but I could hear numerous moans emanating nearby. Carefully I climbed the tree, making sure that no branch moved at my passage.  
  
There she was standing just a few feet away from the tree's furthest twig. As I suspected, undead zombies and now even animated skeletons, guarded her in all directions.  
  
'I hope this works.'  
  
With a powerful leap, I launched myself from the tree and straight towards Blood Raven. I aimed my katar at her head.  
  
The wind screaming by was deafening, or was that me who was screaming? Her minions turned my way, as did she, but by then I was upon her. The tip of my katar slashed at her neck, exposed when she looked up. Dark red blood spurted out, spraying my face with gore. But she did not fall.  
  
Hissing menacingly at me, she readied another shot, but I struck again. And again. I didn't stop slashing at her, my body on automatic as I attacked in a frenzy. The close press of her minions kept her from running away, and a distant part of me was proud that I had made her own advantage into her downfall.  
  
Finally Blood Raven's body started to drop, bursts of electricity exploding outwards. Each minion it touched dropped bonelessly to the ground, their souls released and their bodies returning to Death's embrace.  
  
Blood Raven's own spirit shot up into the sky, her blue white energy leaving a glowing trail in the air.  
  
I watched her soul fly up, and wondered where she went. Well, wherever it was, I was sure she was happy now.  
  
Wiping something from my eye, I briskly began to collect any booty the undead left. It appeared that even they liked to plunder their own kin, but I was sure that they wouldn't mind me taking the spoils. I did release them from pure agony after all.  
  
Exiting the Burial Grounds, I couldn't help smirking to myself. "What I kill, stays dead," I exclaimed aloud with pride. I thought about the praise Kashya might shower me with, and the rewards Akara may have in store. Eagerly I took out the Tome of Town Portal I had bought from the High Priestess, only to find its pages empty. Evidently I had used all the power stored within.  
  
"From bad to worse," I sighed as I started on my LONG way back to the camp. Going through the Cold Plains again was more peaceful now though since all that lay here was the truly dead. I eventually saw the copse of woods that signaled the border between the Cold Plains and the Blood Moore. Nearby was an abandoned Fallen camp where a particularly nasty Fallen Shaman had lived with his people. I had been content to leave them alone until he and his fellows had launched fireballs from their staves. Well, I had shown them that I was not one to be messed with.  
  
Grinning at their cold corpses, I didn't watch where I was going … and tripped. With a loud thud I fell on the sparse grass. Coughing up dirt, I sheepishly got up and was glad that there was no one to see my blunder. Dusting myself off, I realized that I was standing in some very odd dirt, stone more exactly. Energy was dancing through my feet to tingle every nerve of my spine and make my scalp prickle.  
  
Examining the stone closer, I saw that it was carved with a particular design, one that I had seen in the Rogue Camp. And with that, I felt energy building up around me and then suddenly detonate in a corona of magical force.  
  
* Ki – in case some of you don't know, ki (Japanese) or chi (Chinese) is the 'life force' some people believe that every living thing has. Martial artists claim to be able to channel their ki to perform extraordinary tasks like breaking bricks with their hands, and things like that. A more modern theory is that the 'force' people see as ki is actually an electromagnetic field people emit. Well, if I didn't explain it enough … go watch some Dragon Ball (or better yet, Ranma ½). =) Oh and this is my current understanding of ki. If others have a more accurate, or differing, view, share it with me, ne? ;) 


	7. Champion for Hire

Well here it is . . . and hopefully a predecessor of more to come. =) Yes this is slow again, but hey, it's hard coming up with reasons to make her do these quests in the first place. ;) And what do you know; this is the shortest chapter I ever wrote for this (I think). And tell me if I made a mistake … I wrote this while my eyes were hurting so I didn't really proofread it. =/  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Seven: Champion for Hire  
  
I was dead. I had to be dead; that stone carving I stepped on had to be one of the Fallen's traps. Cursing myself for a fool, I wondered which part of Hell I would spend eternity in.  
  
"Hey, you going or not?"  
  
Cracking open my eyes, I peered around the place. Hell looked a lot like the Rogue Camp …  
  
"Move it!" the same voice snapped and pushed past me. I watched in shock as one of the caravan men walked by and entered a dirty tent allotted for the latrines.  
  
"I'm not dead?" I asked aloud.  
  
"No, but if you keep this up, you will be," Kashya responded behind me. "Will you stop appearing in the camp without warning?" Once more a few Rogues and her had their weapons trained at me.  
  
"Err, I'll keep that in mind," I used a finger to point her javelin away from my heart. "How did I get here in the first place?"  
  
"It looks like you've activated a waypoint," she pointed to the ground. I looked down and saw that on either side of the waypoint, blue mystical flames burned. "Akara would be interested in this discovery."  
  
"Right," I nodded as the Rogues moved off to other business. "Umm, about Blood Raven …" Wordlessly I took out the bow the former Rogue captain had used on me. Handing it to Kashya, I carefully watched her face for a reaction.  
  
The leader's features were set in stone. They showed no change as she took the weapon from me, but I did notice her complexion become slightly paler and sweat forming on her brow. But as soon as she touched it, I could see in her green eyes that she was feeling a rush of emotions. Aiming my gaze downwards, I waited for her to compose herself.  
  
"Thank you for freeing Blood Raven," Kashya said, her voice slightly shaky. "Although she was my closest friend, I would not wish to see her in this world, especially in the corrupted form given to her by Andariel!"  
  
"Right, no problem," I was only half listening to her. "Well, I guess after I get this stuff identified and sold, I'll be on my way to the next town."  
  
Kashya gave me an incredulous look.  
  
"Hey lady, I did my part, paid the Sisters back for all your help. There is absolutely no reason I need to stay here anymore."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Go see Akara," was all she said before she stalked away to her private tent with Blood Raven's bow.  
  
"Go see Akara," I mimicked her, but did as I was told. I needed more Scrolls of Identify anyway.  
  
The elderly woman was outside her tent, carefully stirring something inside a small cauldron. She hummed quietly to herself, but turned around as soon as I was within a few feet.  
  
"Ah, I See that you have defeated Blood Raven. I'm sure it was not an easy battle."  
  
"No kidding," I held up my dulled katar. Demon skin was so hard on weapons. "So, can I buy more scrolls?"  
  
"Of course," she said, walking to her tent. "Which do you need?"  
  
"Just Identify ones," I said casually. "I won't need Town Portal scrolls anymore."  
  
"Waypoints are handy, but they don't exist that frequently in Sanctuary. It may be a long distance before you find another waypoint."  
  
"I'm not counting on using waypoints," I shook my head. "I'm just not coming back to the Rogue Camp anymore. My debt to you is done; I'm free."  
  
"Free?" she cocked her head at me. "Is that what you call our current state of affairs? I'd like to see how free we all would be when the Three invade our world."  
  
"Three?" I blinked. "You mean the Three Prime Evils? Ha! Akara, don't tell me you believe in that tripe!"  
  
"Who do you think is responsible for all this?" the High Priestess asked. "What else could summon all these infernal creatures and wreak havoc with the natural order of things? I have Seen it; his evil is like a great storm in the horizon. I am afraid that if that storm bursts, then all of Sanctuary will be drowned in fire."  
  
"Well, it could just be a big demon or something, not a Prime Evil … what about this Andariel thing Kashya spoke about?"  
  
"Andariel is one of the Lesser Evils, the Lady of Anguish if I remember correctly. Her presence here worries me. I do not fully comprehend all that the demons do, but I do know of one man who would be of great help to us: Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim."  
  
"Last of the Horadrim? Wow, I never expected anyone of that Order to even be alive today," I mused. "Well I don't know where this Deckard guy is, but you better find him fast then."  
  
"Cain was a residence of Tristram, and it would take many days to arrive there. Also as you have seen, the roads are not exactly safe at the moment. No, you must get there by a different method."  
  
"Me? Why me again!?!" I shouted. "I cleared that stupid Den for you, and I killed Blood Raven for good. Why would I be insane enough to risk my life again for some old man I don't even know?"  
  
"It is your Destiny," Akara looked at me knowingly.  
  
"That is the biggest load of garbage I have ever heard!" I snapped back. "Destiny? My destiny is to roam around in alleyways, stealing food and the occasional jewel. I don't think I was slotted by Fate to go gallivanting around, destroying any evil I encounter. If you haven't noticed, lady, I am not a saint!"  
  
"No, you are not," she nodded. "But you don't have to be. The Great Eye has told me that you are an elemental component in defeating the great crisis the world is facing now."  
  
"Well tell that big blob of puss and blood vessels to look again! There is no way I am going to Tristram," I folded my arms, "and that is final!"  
  
"Very well," Akara sighed heavily. "If you do not want to go, there is no making you." She turned again to go into her tent.  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair. I had expected her to put up more of a fight since I was 'chosen' to fight evil. But maybe she hadn't been sure it was me who was supposed to be Sanctuary's savior. Maybe there was another one meant to come here and champion the Light's cause because frankly, I wasn't going to do it. Well, not for free anyway.  
  
"Of course," she said, emerging with some scrolls, "it is a pity. I have Seen Deckard Cain, and he is in great suffering. That comes as no surprise though since he is surrounded by demons, trapped in a cage, begging for someone to help him because he certainly tried to help others …"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I said warningly. "Nice try, but you can't make me go on some guilt trip! I'll have you know I have no conscience!"  
  
"And what a shame it will be too when the devastation Tristram underwent happens to the rest of the world," she continued on as if I hadn't spoken. "Buildings shall burn, people enslaved, butchered, or sacrificed to those dark beings …"  
  
My ability to see seemed to cave into itself as I suddenly lost all sight of the camp. Instead my mind's eye replayed the dream I had yesterday night, of the great stone city in the jungles. The baby had been so small in that man's hands, and its crying had been so heartbreaking. The child stood no chance at all when she had been thrown into that large bonfire. And instead of trying to save her, the crowd had cheered, had applauded the sacrifice of innocent life. They seemed to revel in her pain, and drew strength from her suffering. I hated them then, those spiteful and merciless people, and I still hated them now.  
  
"… too bad no one will help," I suddenly heard Akara say. I forcibly snapped myself out of that memory; it made my stomach churn with revulsion. Looking up, I was eye to eye with her, and we stared at each other for a long time. She seemed to know what I Saw, and her features softened to one of sympathy. "No one will help, will they?"  
  
It had been an open-ended question, but I knew it was directed at me.  
  
"Maybe … maybe one person," I whispered softly, my voice gone hoarse from the vision. Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I gazed at the small fire under Akara's pot. It seemed different somehow, warm and inviting. It did not want to consume – it only wanted to bring comfort and light. "But … are you sure … I'm the one?"  
  
"I am," she nodded. "Why has the waypoint activated after all these decades? How did you find the waypoint in the Cold Plains when it has been covered by dirt and grass for almost as long? Why did you find yourself here on that cold rainy night?"  
  
"Chance," I shrugged.  
  
"Destiny," she answered.  
  
"Whatever," I shook my head. "Look, I'll save this Cain person, but that is my last good deed of my lifetime, all right?"  
  
"As you say," she smiled triumphantly. "In order to get to Tristram, you must activate the Cairn Stones located in the Stony Fields. Look for the Tree of Inifuss in the Dark Woods. Bring me back some of its bark for the mystical runes it contains shall be the key in activating the Stones."  
  
"That's sort of a roundabout way, isn't it?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"That is the only way we can reach Tristram in time. There are no known waypoints located there, and it is too far to travel on foot or by beast. The Cairn Stones will take you were you need to go."  
  
"Great," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe I can get you guys some firewood while I'm at it. Or how about a nice leg of venison? I'm sure I could go to Lut Gholein too and buy you some, ow!"  
  
"My, my, aren't we childish," Kashya admonished me. Apparently she had been listening to our conversation, staying out of view until now.  
  
"What do you want?" I rubbed my head where she had hit me.  
  
"Since you killed Blood Raven, I can spare you a Rogue to help you on your travels. You will find she will be useful in your coming quest."  
  
"Ooooh, ONE Rogue! I get ONE Rogue to help me fight against an ARMY of monsters! Oh, I am sooooo grateful! Maybe after all this, me and my ONE Rogue can go and conquer all of Westmarch, ow!"  
  
"Stop that," Kashya frowned at me after knocking my head again with her knuckles. "Although I admit the quest will still be difficult, it is better than going alone."  
  
"Tch, fine," I grimaced. "Where is she anyway?"  
  
Kashya made a motion with her hand, and shortly after a young girl came over. Yes, it was a young GIRL, not even a WOMAN yet. She looked to be about two years younger than me, but better nourished and certainly rested. Her chestnut colored hair was tied in a low ponytail, and her brown eyes fairly sparkled with enthusiasm. The Sister was dressed in the usual leather armor the others were in, and in her hands she held a simple short bow.  
  
"Greetings!" she said merrily. "My name is Debi."  
  
I gave Kashya a scathing look. She had to give me a cheery one.  
  
"I'm sure you two will get along together just fine," the leader smirked. "Good luck with your quest."  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll have lots of fun," I muttered as I finally bought scrolls of both kinds from Akara. "I think she's already enjoying herself by just breathing."  
  
The High Priestess gave me a look, and I sighed. "All right, I promise to be nice to her. But she better not insist on holding my hand while we walk!"  
  
Grunting my own 'hello' to Debi, we both made a brief stop at Charsi before making our way to the waypoint.  
  
"Hey wow! When Kashya told me it was working now, I didn't believe her! I mean, it's always just been there and …"  
  
"Hey Debi, how long have you been in battle?" I cut her in. I had a feeling she would go into her whole life story if I didn't stop her.  
  
"Oh, well I've been training as a Rogue since I was five. I'm sixteen now, going on seventeen this winter solstice-"  
  
"And of those eleven years you have been fighting in wars for?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"One."  
  
"One?" I frowned. Well it was better than nothing.  
  
"Well, actually it was more like two months as an assistant to my teacher. But she said I made the best arrows she's ever seen, and would do very well in any mission Kashya might give me –"  
  
"By the gods," I rubbed my eyes as she droned on. "Kashya is going to pay for this!"  
  
Resisting the urge to confront the Rogue Leader now, I grabbed (the still talking) Debi's hand and pulled her onto the waypoint.  
  
"We actually get to use this? This is so exciting! All my friends will be so –"  
  
I gritted my teeth as I concentrated on the Fallen camp I had seen in the Cold Plains. With a gentle swoosh the blue flames of the waypoint flared briefly. The sound of Debi's voice thankfully stopped as we were taken to our 'destiny'. 


	8. Over Hill, Under Stone

Sorry for the wait folks, but it's exam time for me. I still have one to do, but I think I can afford to slip this one fic in. ;) As for the questions about the other character classes . . . wait and see. =) Keep those reviews coming, if you please. They really do make me want to write more.  
  
 Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
 ----------------------------------------  
  
 For Money or Honor  
  
 Chapter Eight: Over Hill, Under Stone  
  
  "There it is," I pointed forward. Ahead of us was a circle of monolithic sized stones. Five great pillars rose into the sky, their dark gray forms inspiring awe and respect. Each one had its own distinct symbol on it, but all of them gave off an aura of power, even though they were far away and dormant.  
  
"The Cairn Stones are being guarded," Debi pointed out a large group of little men. Instead of being red though, they were blue. One was a darker color than the rest, and by the way the others treated him, he was definitely the leader.  
  
"Well then, looks like we have to kill them," I said casually, rubbing my katar with a thumb. We had spent the entire day looking for the Cairn Stones and Underground Passage, but all we had found was the Waypoint. Although it was good and all, I wanted to get this over with and get some dinner.  
  
"How should we do it?"  
  
"Simple. I run in and kill their leader while you get any one of those demons who tries to stop me," I replied.  
  
"All right," she frowned slightly. "Are you sure you don't want to lead them away from the Cairn Stones instead so I can pick each one off?"  
  
"No way, my feet are killing me," I grimaced. "Okay, I'm going at the count of three. I just hope you can hit them at all with your arrows."  
  
"I'm not that bad with the b-!" she replied indignantly.  
  
"Three!" I interrupted her and jumped over the remnants of a brick wall we had been using as cover. Keeping my small shield in a ready position, I started my charge at the group of demons. They saw me instantly and started their own counterattack. All of them started coming towards me, their swords drawn and seeking blood.  
  
*Fwoop*  
  
One of Debi's arrows shot past me and instantly killed one. The rest were undeterred though as I ran sideways to try and get around them. My mercenary kept shooting as I made my way past the group towards the leader.  
  
"Rakanishu!" one of them yelled, and the dark blue one started to come forward as well.  
  
"Your name is Rakanishu, eh?" I snarled as I bore towards him. "Well then, now I know what to carve on your grave marker!"  
  
I aimed my katar for his neck to try for an instant kill, but as soon as I made a cut on him, multiple bolts of small lightning charges erupted from his hands. They jumped to the ground where they flitted in random directions, but two or three of them made contact with me.  
  
"Agh!" I shouted in pain and surprise, the energy running through my body. Agony soon followed as I almost sagged to the ground.  
  
"Traveler, get up!" Debi yelled, still shooting arrows at the approaching minions. The group had now split up, some heading for the Rogue, the other intent on finishing me off.  
  
"Rakanishu!" the leader waved his scimitar in the air before dropping his gaze to me. Smiling wickedly, he raised the sword to chop my head off.  
  
*Fwoop*  
  
From the corner of my eye I saw an arrow strike Rakanishu in the shoulder, but the arrow was different. It gave off a blue glow that quickly emanated a fierce cold upon impact. Instantly the demon's movements slowed down; I could see the slow arc the blade was making towards my head.  
  
"Ugh!" I lunged forward with my arm, the sharp point slicing through his torso. More electricity shot forth, but I was ready for it this time and managed to deal with it better. One more final hit from my katar, and his body burst into a myriad of ice shards. There wasn't even blood or viscera; all of his body had been frozen.  
  
After looking at his melting pieces, I quickly turned around to dispatch the rest of the demonic creatures. In a few minutes, the Cairn Stones were ours.  
  
"Phew," I sat down beside Debi on the green grass. Closing my eyes, I let the last of the dying sunlight fall on my face. Leaning against me, the Rogue let her arms and bow rest.  
  
"Umm, thanks for saving me back there. I thought he was going to hit me," I began awkwardly.  
  
"No problem," she said cheerfully, not a note of smugness in her tones.  
  
"So what do you want? Gold pieces, a jewel …" I felt Debi turn around and look at me. "What?"  
  
"Traveler, I am your mercenary! I don't do things for gold!"  
  
I started to laugh at her. "You're my mercenary but you DON'T do things for money? Hoo, that's funny! That's all that mercenaries do! They hire themselves out to get paid. And even if they didn't, who would want to work for free?"  
  
She suddenly shot up then which caused me to fall on my back.  
  
"I didn't volunteer for this mission to get paid!" Debi said crossly as I looked up at her. "There are more important things than gold in this world."  
  
"Name one," I said from the ground.  
  
"Family."  
  
"Heh, family can leave you; they can die or they can just one day kick you out of your home. Then where are you? You're left in the cold, that's what. But with gold, well, gold can never leave you by itself. It can buy you friends, food, a home of your own, and anything your heart desires."  
  
"That's not true," she frowned as she sat back down beside me.  
  
"Then, my dear, you have either never been out to the real world, or someone has lied to you," I sat back up and leaned against her. "It's not a pretty picture, I know, but that's reality."  
  
Debi was silent.  
  
"Never mind," I got up now, and stretched. "Come on, let's check out the Stones." Without waiting for her, I started walking towards the structure. I was feeling a little guilty at my tactless speech, but it was true. Better that she hear it from me and prepare herself for the inevitable rather than experience it firsthand while not ready. I knew how hard that was on a person.  
  
Crouching down at the puddle that was formerly Rakanishu, I started collecting the gold, potions, and equipment he dropped. One was a rather strange helm. It had been manipulated to make it look like a wolf's head. The mouth bared sharp metal teeth, and its empty eyes stared back at me.  
  
"I wonder how much you're worth," I gave the nose a little kiss before stuffing it into my sack. Also on the ground was hard leather armor. Running my hands over it, I could tell that it was still in good condition. I myself now wore studded leather armor, but Debi could probably do with some better protection. Adding that to my sack, I got up and approached one of the Cairn Stones.  
  
It was amazing, standing before such an awesome magical structure such as this. The hairs on my arms were standing up just at the feel of it. Tentatively I touched the surface, but no shock came. More boldly I rubbed the cool stone. It felt good somehow, and I watched my fingers run over the multi-hued surface. The material's color was actually composed of many shades of gray, and some flecks of white as well. Tiny bits of obsidian, I think, were also embedded into the stone, making it sparkle. There was no mistaking that there was something mystical about this place.  
  
"Traveler, I have an idea on where the Underground Passage is," Debi said from behind. I hadn't even heard her walk up towards me.  
  
"Oh?" I glided my fingertips over the stone. "What is it?"  
  
"We've checked the entire Stony Field for it, but to no avail. However we haven't really looked at the rock face bordering the fields. The opening to the passageway must be there."  
  
"If you say so," I nodded, breaking contact with the stone. A part of me felt sad at the loss of touch. "Let's get to it then."  
  
Leaving the Cairn Stones (but committing to memory its location), we headed north towards the rock face Debi spoke about. Looking back at the cairn, I saw that the long shadows made by the stones pointed in the direction we were going. Was this an omen that the passageway was there? We would soon see.  
  
Debi was uncharacteristically quiet, but I didn't mind her. The sun was almost set now, and I could hear thunder in the distance. I was unwilling to continue the search in the darkness, so if we didn't find it soon, we would use a portal to spend the night in the camp. It turned out though that the rock face was close by to the Cairn Stones. Pressing my hand against the rough rock, I started following it.  
  
The sun set and dipped the world into night. The sky was starless; instead it contained roiling black clouds that promised rain. Once in a while it lit up and rumbled, shaking the ground before becoming silent again.  
  
'I have Seen it; his evil is like a great storm in the horizon. I am afraid that if that storm bursts, then all of Sanctuary will be drowned in fire,' I heard Akara's words again. I looked up at the heavens. It spat right in my face.  
  
"Okay, I think we should call it a night," I said loudly as a torrential rain started. "We'll continue the search tomorrow- ah!"  
  
The wall had suddenly given way from my fingers, and I stumbled. I had not noticed in the darkness, but now we stood in front of a large cave. Purplish rock lined the entranceway, and a stale smell wafted to out noses.  
  
"Think this is it?" I asked Debi.  
  
"Yes," the Sister nodded at once. "This must be the Underground Passage."  
  
"Are you tired yet?" I asked. "If you are, we can quit now. I don't want you shooting me in the back by accident since your eyes are sleepy."  
  
"I wouldn't do that, even by accident!" she snapped. "But you are sorely tempting me to shoot you right now!"  
  
"Fine, fine, then I take it you want to go on," I grinned. So she was tough underneath. Good, that made me feel better somehow.  
  
"Yes, we'll explore the passageway until we both want some rest," Debi nodded. "Come on." Brushing past me, she entered into the gloom.  
  
"Sure thing," I smiled.  
  
The Underground Passage looked a lot like the Den of Evil. It was dark, it was home to bats and mice, and it was full of monsters. After going into the passageway a little bit, we came face to face to a troop of re-animated skeletons. Debi had wordlessly started shooting, and to my mild surprise, I only had to deal with one of them. The items they dropped should have gone to the Rogue, but she insisted that I keep them instead. I didn't put up a fight about that.  
  
I didn't know how long we spent in the passage, but eventually we came upon a natural well. It was a shallow hole in the ground where water that dripped down from hanging stalagmites collected. Peering into its crystal clear depths, I could see that the monsters hadn't bothered to pollute it.  
  
"Ah, water," I sighed. "You want some?"  
  
"No thank you," Debi shook her head. "I'll stand watch."  
  
"Suit yourself," I shrugged, bending over and scooping water into my mouth with a hand. I heard her walk off a little before scanning the area.  
  
*Fwoop*  
  
At the familiar sound I let the water fall back into the well. "Debi, is there an enemy close by?"  
  
I took a better look. She wasn't shooting at anyone – someone was shooting at her. Standing a few feet away from the Rogue was one of her Sisters, but this one was bald and had horns growing from her head. In the limited light, I could see large red veins covering most of her limbs. With a seemingly permanent maniacal smile on her face, the corrupted Rogue quickly notched another arrow and let it fly.  
  
"Damn it!" I shouted, jumping towards my mercenary. We collided with a great thud, and fell to the ground. Fumbling around a little, I managed to extract a throwing knife from my belt and hurled it at the enemy. It had been a haphazard toss, which resulted in the knife harmlessly hitting the stone floor. But it was enough to spook the demon away. With a mocking laugh she left us, but I didn't want to press our luck. For all I knew, she had gone off to gather more monsters to attack.  
  
"Come on, get up," I grabbed Debi underneath her arm and hauled her up. Without wasting any time, I dragged her a fair distance away from the well. I only stopped when we were hidden behind a large slab of stone in the middle of the passage. Opening a town portal, I pushed her inside.  
  
Instantly we found ourselves back at the Rogue camp. It had been Debi's first portal ride, so she ended up eating dirt like I had. Almost tripping on her again, I helped her up and once more proceeded to drag her to the storage tent I still used to sleep in. No one was in sight, but then again, I didn't think anyone wanted to be caught in this downpour.  
  
"We're safe," I sighed in relief, closing the tent flaps behind us. Letting her go, I went over to the crate and lit the lamp. Soon the room was filled with a cheery orange light.  
  
"Disgusting," I made a face as I peeled off my wet studded leather armor. It was starting to smell bad, and I didn't want to think about what made it do that. Drying myself off as best I could, I hung my wet garments on the crates. I was pleased to see that someone had left us some wine and hard bread on one of the boxes. Breaking off a huge chunk, I started to eat with gusto.  
  
"Here," I offered Debi some. To my joy, two cots had also been moved into the tent. She didn't seem to notice the food in front of her though; the Rogue just sat on a cot motionless.  
  
"Hello," I waved the bread under her nose. "I know it doesn't taste the best, but you should still eat something."  
  
That seemed to break her out of her spell. Blinking once, she turned to look at me.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Yeah, then here," I pressed the bread into her hand.  
  
"No, not about that," she said, setting it down on a crate. "What you said in the Stony Field … you're right."  
  
"Huh?" I asked, swallowing my bread while yanking my boots off my feet.  
  
"You said that family could die, and you'd be left out in the cold. I thought you were being mean, but I see now that you're correct. All this time I've … I've just been a fool!"  
  
Her face crumpled up in sorrow, and she began to cry. Now it wasn't one of those juvenile wailing type cries. It was the more mature silent ones punctuated here and there with a grief filled sob. Rubbing my temples, I closed my eyes as I heard her weep. Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut and leave my thoughts to myself.  
  
Sighing deeply and hoping I wouldn't regret it, I sat myself down beside Debi. The cot creaked noisily at the added weight, and I wondered if we would end up on the ground again.  
  
"Look Debi … what I said … well," I started off unsurely. "I didn't really mean it. I was being stupid, and cranky. So don't take it too seriously, hmm?"  
  
Her crying lessened somewhat, but it didn't stop.  
  
"Debi, Debi," I repeated her name while grabbing her shoulders. "Stop crying and tell me what this is all about." It took me a few more tries before she did, but even then she was still sniffling.  
  
"I … I was an orphan," she started, her eyes red and puffy, "and Akara took me in. The Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye has taken care of me for as long as I can remember! To me … they are my real sisters. But now, to see them like that … thing in the passageway. I knew … I knew it was a demon, but I couldn't kill it. That monster was still my sister …" With that, Debi's crying began anew.  
  
'Ah, so that's the problem,' I thought to myself. Breaking through her sobs, I made her look me in the eyes once more.  
  
"Debi, I want you to listen to me carefully. You are not murdering your Sisters. Andariel did that a long time ago. You are their savior, their only hope of freedom from their Hell born servitude. If you can't go through with this – they will be doomed to serve the Lady of Anguish forever."  
  
My mercenary hugged herself as she thought about it. Outside the storm was raging, but thankfully no wind managed to get into the tent. Lightning flashed, and I saw the outlines of the wooden blockade.  
  
"Is that all I can do?" she whispered. I leaned in closer, almost missing the words she spoke. "Is killing all the Rogues the only way to save the Sisterhood?"  
  
"Only the corrupted ones," I corrected her. "You've still got untainted Sisters. They're the ones you're fighting for."  
  
"But they can die too," she seemed to shrink into herself. "And I'll be left in the cold, alone."  
  
"If you let them die," I frowned. "Self-pity and fear won't help them."  
  
"I know," she sighed, letting herself fall over so she could stretch out on the cot. "But the enemy seems so numerous, and the road we must travel is so long … what if all we do is in vain? We don't even know if this Cain person is alive."  
  
"He is," I said briskly. "Akara said so."  
  
"What if she's wrong?"  
  
"What if? We'll have to find out for ourselves, won't we?" I got up and lay down on my own cot. "Don't worry, we'll get through this. If we encounter any more undead Rogues, leave them to me."  
  
"Maybe you should ask Kashya for another Rogue," Debi suggested hesitantly, "one that won't freeze up on you in battle."  
  
"I said not to worry, didn't I?" I snapped. "Just go to sleep; we have to find the exit of that tunnel tomorrow."  
  
Shuffling noises could be heard as Debi got up and started taking off her own wet clothes. I turned myself around and watched the dancing flames in the oil lamp.  
  
"Besides," I added, "if any of the other Rogues are like Kashya, they would have shot me in the back a long time ago."  
  
I was strangely satisfied when I heard Debi giggle. She padded over to the lamp and lowered the light enough for us to fall asleep.  
  
"I have one more request," she turned to gaze at me. "What is your name?"  
  
Burying my head underneath the thin blanket, I asked, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Well I can't keep calling you Traveler, can I?" she put her hands on her hips. "Please tell me? Pretty please?"  
  
I was about to tell her a fake name, but then stopped. The soft light from the lamp had cast Debi's face with a pale glow. I had seen the fresh tear tracks on her cheeks, like a silver stream running through a meadow. Grimacing at the internal debate raging within me, I finally managed to mumble out, "Meznari. But just call me Mez."  
  
"Mez," she tried out my name. "Thank you, Mez, for talking to me. You know, deep down inside you really are a nice person."  
  
"Go to sleep, Debi," I said flatly and didn't move until she had lain down on her cot again. When I heard light snoring coming from her, I pulled the blanket down from off my head and rested it on a folded up cloak that acted as my pillow. I had never said my real name aloud for almost six years. I had promised myself never to say it again after I had been banished from my clan, and I had used several aliases when dealing with others before. So why did I change my ways now? Then it hit me.  
  
"Oh by the Light," I groaned. "I'm getting soft." 


	9. A Trial of Spirit

Heehaw baby! Exams are over, and I get a few days off before summer school starts! Wow, the limited freedom! =P Ah well, as long as I keep writing I suppose. Oh and for anyone interested, I highly recommend Blizzard's new Diablo novel: THE BLACK ROAD. It is very well written, and highly enjoyable. I finished it in two days; I just couldn't put it down! So go to your local bookstore and buy it. You won't regret reading it (but don't sue me if you do regret it). ;)  
  
 Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
 ----------------------------------------  
  
 For Money or Honor  
  
 Chapter Nine: A Trial of Spirit  
  
I stood near Charsi's kiln as she worked to fix my equipment. The heat from the forge warmed me as I juggled my throwing knives. They made soft humming noises as they sliced through the air, their rhythmic motion putting me in a meditative state of mind. I still hadn't made peace with what I had told Debi last night. I was still bothered by the fact that I had revealed my true name. But for some reason I couldn't disappoint her again …  
  
"Forget it," I muttered, catching the five knives one at a time before returning them to the stack on my belt. I turned around when I heard clapping.  
  
"That was great!" Debi commented, a smile on her young face.  
  
"Sure," I shrugged. Anyone over six years old could do it in my old clan. "Did you have breakfast yet?"  
  
She nodded before walking up beside me. "You know, Mez, I did a lot of thinking this morning. Being afraid won't do my Sisters any good. I will be fearless when we go back into the Underground Passage; you wait and see. I'll defeat Andariel for the Sisterhood … and for you."  
  
"Me?" I smiled wanly. "Better to just do it for yourself."  
  
"Your katar is ready," Charsi interrupted us before Debi could reply. Quickly I took the offered weapon and wrapped my fingers around the grip.  
  
"Fine workmanship as always," I nodded to her, seeing the sunlight glint off the metal.  
  
"Your new armor is also finished," she pointed to her workshop. On a wooden stand hung the hard leather armor Rakanishu dropped. It was repaired and oiled for its next owner.  
  
"Go get your armor, Debi," I said, looking across the surface of my blade. It was tinged green from the poison magic it held.  
  
"For me?" her face broke into a massive grin.  
  
"It's all yours," I nodded, swinging the katar around and re-adjusting my small shield – just anything to keep from looking at her grateful face.  
  
"Thank you!" she squealed in happiness, giving me a quick hug before trotting over to the armor stand. I watched as she started rubbing the leather, commenting on how smooth and supple it felt. Quickly she took off her much thinner leathers and slipped into the new ones. After Charsi tightened a few straps here and there, the armor was a perfect fit. Like a child playing with a new toy, Debi started flexing her arms and twisting around to get a feel for her new protective covering.  
  
"When you're done, I'll be waiting near the portal entrance," I said to her while walking away. I heard her squeal again, this time in shock, before I listened to her hurried footsteps. Her pace slowed down a little as we got closer to the blue vortex, and I stopped right in front of it. "Remember, if you still feel that you can't kill a corrupted Rogue, I'll do it."  
  
"No, I have to do this," she said with determination. "If I can't even be a worthy warrior now, what use would I be to you later on in our quest?"  
  
"If you say so," I nodded at her. "When we see a corrupted Rogue – she's all yours to take care of."  
  
Agreeing silently, we both stepped through the magical doorway. Once more we found ourselves in the dank Underground Passage. Rolling my shoulders a little, I started forward, my eyes quickly getting used to the dim light. There was no sight or sound of monsters to be heard, and I was worried. It made no sense for the demons here to ignore our presence; they had the entire night to prepare. Then again, I didn't think the minions of Hell were known for their sanity or logic.  
  
We walked for a time, our footfalls echoing through the air as we did. As we kept going, I grew increasingly uneasy. Even though we were making good time, I felt like this was too simple …  
  
"Do you hear that?" Debi suddenly inquired, able to catch the sound since she was paying more attention to her surroundings. I didn't reply, just strained my ears harder. It was a little difficult through the Skull Cap I wore, but I thought I heard the sound of talking. Without a word, I moved forward, careful to tread lightly so as not to warn them.  
  
Rounding a corner, I peered around and was met with the sight of flames. A bonfire roared in the middle of a large niche in the passage, and around it, several Fallen, Fallen Shaman, and Corrupted Sisters spoke. They did not use any language of man, but a harsher sounding speech I was sure I would have to rip my tongue out to mimic perfectly. Several shaman and corrupted Rogues were gesturing wildly, and it was apparent that they were disputing over something.  
  
I felt Debi grip my shoulder painfully, and following her stunned gaze, I saw what had disturbed her. Tied to large stakes driven into the stone ground were two Sisters, untainted and badly beaten. It was the same as when I saw the Sisters hanging in the Cemetery tree. Rope dug painfully into their wrists and ankles, and large wounds, bruises, and welts covered their bodies. Both their heads were limp, signifying either unconsciousness or death. I was betting on the latter, but I couldn't take the chance that I was wrong.  
  
Patting her hand, I looked straight into her eyes. There were tears once more, but also a detached look. She was seeing the horror in front of her, but she was pulling herself away from it. Sometimes, that was the only way to face such ghastly situations and keep yourself together. Holding up my hand to her, I kept four fingers up. I started putting down one every few seconds, counting down to when we would make our move. None of the Fallen or demonic Rogues saw us; they were still in the heat of debating. If we were lucky, I would put in the last word in that argument.  
  
My second last finger touched my palm, and I heard Debi pull her bowstring taut. My muscles followed suit as I centered myself to the coming battle. The last finger went down, and I charged. Almost immediately one of her arrows hit a Shaman, and he burst into ice shards. My katar sliced the air, as well as demon flesh. I mostly ignored the Fallen, their dulled scimitars not really doing any damage to me. Enemy arrows flew in my direction, but they weren't well shot. Most just fell a few inches away from me, and one even imbedded itself into my small shield. But Corrupted Rogues fell at my feet, their souls released into the air, and hopefully, into the watchful care of the Great Eye.  
  
Snarling at me, a Corrupted Sister dropped her bow and unsheathed a saber. Ducking underneath a wild but powerful swing, I kneed her in the stomach and followed up with a Dragon Talon kick. It sent her flying back into the wall, and was finished off by another of Debi's freezing arrows. I turned to her then, and took one more look at her eyes. They were dry now, but filled with regret, sorrow, and a mature solemnity. Even though she (and most everyone in the world) was considered an adult at the age of 14, it wasn't until now that she had truly started her journey to adulthood.  
  
Between her and me, we made short work of the remaining creatures. Some of the Fallen ran away, but Debi's unerring aim executed their fleeing forms. As she finished picking them off, I went over to the two other Rogues, and untied them from the wooden poles. The first one fell to the floor immediately, her lifeless corpse spilling a few gold coins onto the ground. I could tell from her unusually long limbs that her shoulder and leg bones had been pulled from their sockets. The second Sister had not faired any better, and perhaps even worse than the first one; she was still breathing and suffering.  
  
"Debi, a healing potion, quickly," I said briskly as I gently laid her on the cold stone floor. My mercenary snapped to action immediately, tossing me a small vial from the sack I had carried. Unstopping the cork from the bottle, I split a small amount of red, viscous liquid into the injured Rogue's mouth. I had no idea what Akara used to make this, and from experience I knew it tasted no better than cow urine, but I also knew it worked. The largest of her cuts stopped bleeding, and soon after it slowly began to shut.  
  
"Ellen," Debi said as she kneeled beside her Sister. "Don't worry, we'll bring you back home."  
  
Croaking, her throat failing to make words form, she soon gave up and shook her head. There was a sad knowledge in her eyes, and I had seen it many times before in homeless people. The desperately sick or starving, and only when they had become truly hopeless, held the same look. It was knowing that you were about to die, and that no one in the world cared.  
  
"Ellen," I whispered to her. "I know … I know that you realize nothing can save your body now. But if you cling to your bitterness and misery, you may return to this world as a vengeful ghost. And then truly, nothing can save you for your soul will be eternally damned. Remember that your Sisters love you, and that the ones who have gone before are waiting for you with the Great Eye."  
  
Debi gave me a shocked look, probably from the fact that I wasn't even trying hard to save Ellen. She was about to protest, when a bloody hand touched her knee. Looking down at Ellen, she then knew what I said was right. Clasping her Sister's hand, Debi fought to hold back her tears.  
  
"Go," she sobbed. "Don't stay here as a wandering spirit. We'll see each other again, someday."  
  
Smiling wanly at both of us, Ellen closed her green eyes and peacefully passed away. With my Vision I saw her soul rise from her body, but unlike the times that souls had been released from the Corrupted Rogues, Ellen's soul didn't leave quickly. Instead it wavered around a little, an ethereal hand softly touching Debi's head. My mercenary didn't feel a thing; her head was cast downwards as she wept over the death of another Sister.  
  
'Go,' I mouthed to Ellen's spirit. 'I'll take care of her.'  
  
Nodding slightly at me, her soul finally drifted upwards and away.  
  
"Come on," I said a few minutes later, shaking Debi's shoulder a bit. "We have to go."  
  
She shook her head no, but she still gently placed Ellen's hand on the floor. As quickly as we could, we laid both bodies side by side together and covered them with rocks. It was the best we could do to keep the mice from eating them, and giving them a proper burial at the same time. Debi said a prayer to the Great Eye to mind their departed spirits, and we left before we had to see the gathering of hungry mice.  
  
The rest of our journey in the Underground Passage was less eventful than that. We did encounter a dead Rogue every so often, but I was sure to keep Debi away to 'scout ahead' while I plundered their bodies. The act was certainly seen as disrespectful by some, but I was still unconcerned enough to do it. I knew Debi would be upset if she saw me, but I was sure the Sisters wanted me to use their things to help in my quest to destroy Andariel. Well, that was what I kept telling myself anyway.  
  
After finding a treasure chest full of enchanted equipment, gold, and potions, and a bit more monster killing, we finally emerged into the Dark Woods. Through the trees we could see that it was around early noon, and we decided to have the apples and cheese Debi had brought along as a light lunch. I was mildly surprised that it hadn't really taken us that long to reach the end; I was sure more time had passed since we entered it. But the passageway had been hidden from the sky, and I knew that it could distort ones sense of time.  
  
Once we were done, we set again on the trying task of exploring and killing any demons we encountered. I wondered how the lands had gotten so infested and corrupted and if they would ever return to normal.  
  
"How many Fallen ARE there?" I sighed in irritation after we cleared out the umpteenth Fallen camp. "It's like all they ever do is kill and breed."  
  
"Mez, isn't that a Waypoint over there?" Debi replied, pointing to a tent. Peeking out from the flapping doorway of a shaman's tent was a large area of stone with intricate carvings.  
  
"Yes it is," I wrinkled my nose as the wind brought forth the smell of filth emanating from the tent. "Great, that means we have to clear it off before we can use it."  
  
Together we tugged the tent from its pegs, and threw it to one side. I wished we hadn't done that since the instant it was off, a blast of repugnant odors wafted up to meet us. There were half gnawed raw rabbits there, as well as various excrements, bones, and trash. Covering her mouth, Debi ran to a nearby bush and regurgitated lunch.  
  
Breathing through my mouth, I managed to fare better than she had. Hey, when you lived eight years in the poorest part of any town you were in, you got used to these things. Carefully I picked through the items located herein, and only came up with a magical charm. It was oblong in shape, about the size of my palm, and made of reddish gold. Mystic runes covered its entire surface, and I knew it would be useful to me.  
  
As Debi finished bringing back up the food we had eaten, I Identified the charm as a Small Charm of Equilibrium. Just holding it in my hands made my thinking clearer and my reactions faster. Placing it on my belt at first, I felt that clarity leave me. I knew I couldn't keep holding it, but I was pleased to discover that I could utilize its magical properties by just putting it in my sack.  
  
"You done hurling over there?" I asked as I stepped over a pile of poop. Maybe this hadn't been a shaman's tent but a trash tent instead. I didn't peek into any other tent to verify my theory.  
  
"Yeah," Debi said as she gagged one more time. "We aren't going to use that, are we?"  
  
"Not unless you want to walk all the way back to the camp," I answered. Stepping in the middle of the Waypoint, it activated in a rush of blue fire. I was glad to see that the magical flames also took away any of the nasty things on the stone. Still a pile of trash ringed the waypoint.  
  
"Come on over; it's not so smelly anymore," I called to her. "The worst of it disappeared."  
  
"Either that or it was teleported to the camp," Debi smirked. We both shared a laugh as we imagined Kashya finding shit and piss on the waypoint, or the reactions of the others as the smell pervaded the air.  
  
"We should find that Tree of Inifuss," I shook my head to keep from laughing anymore. The air wasn't that fresh still.  
  
"That's a little hard to do in a forest, eh?" Debi joked.  
  
"Well Akara claimed that we would know it when we see it," I shrugged as I moved away from the demon's camp. "I suppose we just search for an odd looking tree."  
  
Apparently we didn't have to look far. After breaking through the forest into a large clearing, we saw branches covered in a strange looking bark. As the late afternoon sun hit it, the bark seemed to shine golden.  
  
Glancing at each other, we carefully approached the area. As we crested a hill, our view of the golden tree improved. Crouching at the summit, we gazed down. Standing in the middle of a patch of bare earth was a huge tree, one even taller than the oak in the Cemetery. It was leafless, but somehow I knew it wasn't dead. Moss covered its base as well as hanging down from some of the branches.  
  
"The Tree of Inifuss," I breathed. "Huh, I suppose Akara was right."  
  
"Hey look, Yeti," Debi pointed out. Peering over I saw the group of convening creatures. Yeti were somewhat human shaped but much larger. They had very broad shoulders, but their form tapered down to small feet, sort of like they were shaped as an upside down triangle. They were covered in a thick fur coat that varied in color from brown to dark gray. I had witnessed the great strength their bulky muscles afforded them. I had avoided many swipes from enraged Yeti in the Cold Plains.  
  
"Be careful, they attack."  
  
"No way! We've traded with them before. Yeti are very peaceful and shy, especially the ones that live here in Khanduras."  
  
Before I could say anything more, Debi got up. Her motion caused the group of creatures to see us, and without provocation, began a mad dash towards our position.  
  
"I told you so!" I snapped as I grabbed her wrist and started to run. "Warriv told me the Yeti were cursed as well. They've become really aggressive."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Debi shouted as we went down the hill. The ground shuddered as the Yeti came closer to us. This group was different from any of their race I had encountered before. They were all amazingly fast, and I was willing to bet, extra strong as well.  
  
"Head for the forest!" I shouted. "The close press of trees will hinder their attacks!"  
  
We returned to the shaded coolness of the Dark Woods. Twigs and branches snapped ominously as the group of Yeti literally made their way towards us.  
  
"Mez …I'm … getting… tired," Debi gasped for air.  
  
I stopped and she ran into me.  
  
"Then we better make our stand," I rubbed my side from where her elbow had hit me. "Stay here and shoot at them. I'll come in from behind, and we'll take them out from both sides."  
  
"But that will split us-"  
  
"Not now!" I said as I ran into the woods. I could hear the racket they were making, and I didn't have much time to get into position.  
  
In actuality I only had enough time to get there. The Yeti barreled through without noticing me, and I had no other choice but to jump behind the last one or else I would have lost them. Stabbing it from behind, I had aimed at the general area I guessed where its heart lay. My assumption was right when the Yeti let out a surprised shriek before falling to the leaf covered ground, dead.  
  
The two in front of it stopped and turned back. Launching myself off the ground, I stabbed another one in the ribs. Red blood squirted out and made the weapon's grip slippery. I lost hold of the katar as the Yeti attempted to backhand me, but I flipped away from it. Taking out my throwing knives, I flung one at the wounded Yeti's eye. It hit dead on, and I could hear the eye rip apart before the animal cried out in pain. I threw more knives at its vulnerable face, and before long, one of the blades penetrated its brain.  
  
The last Yeti roared in anger as it ran straight for me. I could see several of Debi's arrows sticking out of its back, which made it look like a pincushion. A blue arrow made its way to the Yeti's head before frost enveloped it. The creature's steps became much slower, and I managed to pry my katar out of its friend before finishing him off too.  
  
"I'm sorry," Debi said to their cooling bodies. Again there was regret in her voice.  
  
"What for?" I asked as I scanned the area. I could have sworn there was one more in the bunch.  
  
"The Yeti have always been allies to the Sisterhood. They rarely fought, but they did provide news about the surrounding areas. We used the information to keep an eye on things," she responded sadly. "They were so gentle and peace-loving; it must be a truly terrible curse that twists their nature."  
  
"Sure, just like it's twisted everything around here," I muttered as I wiped the blood off my glove. I briefly considered recovering my knives, but I didn't want to try and pull them from the corpse.  
  
A sudden force hit me from behind, and I went crashing face first into a tree trunk. The rough bark scratched my face, and my nose hurt tremendously. A ringing had begun in my ears, and the world seemed to fly and dive sickeningly before me.  
  
I heard Debi's voice, but it was very distant. She must have tried warning me because I felt powerful hands peel me from the tree and lift me into the air. I was suddenly facing the endless blue sky, and I felt warm blood drip down my face and fill my mouth. Spitting it out, I could see with my peripheral vision dark gray fur tinged with green. A Yeti was undoubtedly holding me up, and his intentions were undoubtedly to throw me as hard as he could to the ground. I heard Debi's bow sing, but the arrows digging into his body didn't seem to faze him too much.  
  
Grabbing my katar so that the blade was perpendicular to my arm, I stabbed downwards as hard as I could. I felt it go through soft tissue before encountering bone, and more hot blood dribbled down my hand.  
  
The Yeti gurgled as it threw me across. Branches snapped at my flight, and my back hit a tree, the twigs digging into me. I bounced off and landed heavily on the ground, my entire body aching.  
  
'Oh yeah, those are broken ribs,' I thought to myself as I winced in pain. Of course that only aggravated my broken nose more, and the blood flowed faster from my wound.  
  
I felt someone tenderly straighten me out on the ground. Through blurry eyes I saw Debi peering down on me.  
  
"Mez, are you okay?" she asked, her face creased with worry.  
  
"Pth," I spit out some blood again. "No, of course not. Now give me a healing potion."  
  
I saw her tugging at my belt as she tried to pry out a potion. I could see fear in her face, and I knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Debi, calm down. I don't plan on dying just yet."  
  
She stopped for a brief moment to look into my brown eyes. I don't know what she saw in them, but she smiled and nodded quickly. With steadier hands she got the small bottle, uncorked it, and gave it to me.  
  
I thought the potion tasted bad before, but mixed in with the copper flavor of my own blood, I was ready to puke like Debi had. But since that would probably cause me to choke and die, I kept it all down. Well for the time being that is.  
  
Lying on the dirt, looking through the canopy of leaves, I waited for the potion to do its magic. The stinging in my face subsided, but my nose was still sore. My ribs hurt every time I breathed, but at least I could still breath.  
  
"Where do you keep your tome of town portal?" Debi inquired as she looked through my sack.  
  
"It's in there under all that stuff, but don't open one yet. Help me walk to the Tree of Inifuss and get what we came for. I don't want to come back here if we can help it."  
  
Debi gave me a look and was about to argue, but I slowly sat up. She pursed her lips and gave me the most disapproving look she could muster. But when I was struggling to my feet, she supported me under one arm and helped me stand. 


	10. Unlocking the Stones

Hey people, thanks for the reviews again. A very special THANKS YOU! =P to my cheese reviewer who keeps catching my tiny mistakes. Really, they're accidents. ;) I've corrected them so all should be well in the lands of Sanctuary. =D But I'd be mighty obliged if you would keep up your vigilance. Those damned typos do like to spring up on me. =)  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Ten: Unlocking the Stones  
  
I listened to the wind rustling through the trees, and concentrated on the light that danced on my face. The air smelled of spring, but it was tinged with the tang of blood. I inhaled even that, just anything to keep my mind away from the pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Debi asked as she shifted her grip on me.  
  
"I'm fine. Just walk slowly towards the Tree," I muttered, slowing down my breathing into measured slow breathes. It gradually attuned my mind to a semi-meditative state so I could distance myself from the hurting even more. This was an ancient technique all the students in my clan learned very fast. It had allowed us to continue the grueling training our masters had put us through.  
  
We briefly stopped at the Yeti's corpse to retrieve my katar. Debi had to let go of me to pry my weapon loose, and I barely managed to stand by myself. My surroundings kept twisting and dipping nauseatingly. But injured as I was, I saw the damage my katar had wrought. My downward blow had driven the enchanted blade into the Yeti's throat. The bone I felt was probably the collar bone or whatever equivalent their species had. It had been a fatal strike, and the poison on my katar had only hastened the inevitable.  
  
With a final jerk, Debi freed my weapon. More blood welled out of the wound, and tendons peeked out of the flesh like worms. I saw Debi's face turn paler at the sight, but she didn't look away.  
  
"Anything interesting?" I managed to croak out. All this blood running down my throat was really irritating.  
  
She didn't answer me for a few minutes. "No, it's not that. I … know this Yeti and was just saying a prayer for him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"His name was Treehead Woodfist. He was the leader of a tribe of Yeti that sometimes traded with the Sisters. He was always so kind and gentle … I hadn't recognized him at all from the beast who attacked you."  
  
"Well … there was nothing much we could do," I shrugged as best I could without falling over. "It was either kill or be killed ourselves. Anyway, I think the real Treehead Woodfist died a while ago, in mind anyway."  
  
"Yes, I guess you're right," Debi shook her head sadly. "But … I wonder how many more friends will become enemies."  
  
I shrugged again before letting her support me once more. "Let's get this over with and get that bark, hmm? There's no use speculating now."  
  
Wordlessly we started back for the Tree of Inifuss. It was a tedious journey that was full of pain for me, and perhaps even Debi as well. But while mine was felt on a physical level, hers was more likely to be emotional.  
  
The journey took us an hour to complete, but eventually we stood at the base of the Tree. Its golden bark shone in the sun, and it gave off a heady smell that cleared my mind a little and eased my aching. We just stood there in awe for a while, basking in its magical aura.  
  
"How has this tree escaped corruption?" I breathed, my eyes running over its trunk for the umpteenth time. It somehow reminded me of the Cairn Stones, even though the two were made of vastly different materials.  
  
"I don't know, but look," Debi pointed to the ground. Following her finger, I saw deep trenches near the roots of the Tree. They were obviously made by the Yeti since their footprints dotted the ground. The end of the trenches closest to the Tree also had bits of golden bark in it. Coinciding with their position were claw marks on the Tree's trunk.  
  
"Were they … trying to push the Tree down?" I frowned. It seemed like it, but I couldn't think of a reason why. "Well I'm just glad they failed. It looks like the Tree will live on for quite some time. Here, take one of my throwing knives and see if you can pry some bark off. Do it where the Yeti have scratched it already. There's no sense in destroying the Tree more."  
  
Taking the offered knife, Debi left me again and went to the Tree. As carefully as she could she began to coax a large piece of golden bark off. I looked up at the Tree and made a mental apology. I had no idea if it could hear me or not, but it felt right nonetheless.  
  
"Got it!" Debi smiled triumphantly, holding out a piece of bark about the size of a scroll. Turning it over, she raised an eyebrow. "Wow, there are runes written on it!"  
  
"Let me see," I held out my hand. Taking it from her, I scrutinized the markings on the bark. Indeed, there were strange scribbles on it that seemed to writhe and move. Or perhaps that was just my vision swimming.  
  
"I can't make this out, " I grunted as I rolled it up and tucked it in my belt. "Come on, let's go see Akara. She can probably make sense of this mess."  
  
Opening a town portal, I was glad to find myself back in the camp. Kashya gave me a questioning look when she saw us, but we passed her by and headed straight for Akara. The High Priestess took one look at me and went into her tent. She quickly came back out, and handed me a potion.  
  
"This will heal you instantly, more so than the regular potions you use."  
  
"If I wagered that this will taste worse than the regular potions also, would I win?" I smiled sardonically.  
  
"That is the balance of things. The bad taste of healing, mana, and rejuvenation potions is the price the drinker must pay for any benefits they receive in return."  
  
"Great," I looked warily at the thick, red potion. The shade of it was deeper than blood, or perhaps more accurately, it resembled clotted blood gone dry.  
  
As I worked up the courage to drink the thing, I had handed the scroll to Akara. She had set to work right away, and was now consulting some ancient texts in order to translate the runes.  
  
"Gods!" I almost spit the potion out. The thing tasted indescribable, and burned a path down my nose, throat, and belly. But that fire coursed through my limbs, and I could feel muscles knitting back together. I even watched a large bruise fade back into healthy flesh. Debi started giggling at my disgusted face, and I gave her my most scathing look. "Stop it, or I'll make YOU drink this slop."  
  
She covered her mouth, but her body kept shaking with suppressed laughter.  
  
I was about to throw the bottle at her when Akara cleared her throat behind me.  
  
"I have translated the runes written on the scroll. Touch the Cairn Stones in the order I have written, and it should activate. Step through the portal, and you shall find yourselves in Tristram. Beware the dangers that lie in wait for you there, and remember that your ultimate goal is to rescue Cain."  
  
"Got it," I nodded, taking the scroll back from her. Written in black ink were the words "Key to the Cairn Stones". Drawn over the runes was an upside down five-pointed star. Surrounding it and coinciding with the five points were circles. They represented the Cairn Stones, and in each circle was a symbol found on a Stone. On top of those, in red ink, were numbers that told me the order to touch the Stones in.  
  
Getting up, I headed to the Waypoint. Debi followed behind, and I could feel eyes watching us. Turning my head back, I saw Kashya, Warriv, and a few of the caravan men. They all nodded at me, which I returned with a lazy wave of my hand.  
  
Taking the Waypoint back to Stony Fields, I surveyed the area. Dark clouds covered the sun intermittently, and I shivered. We were going to Tristram, the town were Diablo, Lord of Terror, had been in. 'Or so they say,' I reminded myself. I still didn't fully believe in the Prime Evils but … well I hadn't believed in zombies, demons, and animated skeletons either.  
  
"Okay," I rolled my shoulders. "Let's do this and save that old guy."  
  
"Right," Debi nodded. "To the Cairn Stones!"  
  
We went in opposite directions.  
  
"It's this way," we said at the same time. We looked at each other.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure we have to go here," I pointed west.  
  
"Well I'm sure we need to head east," she frowned.  
  
"We're heading west and that is that," I said, turning around and walking away. With an annoyed sigh, Debi gave up and followed me. As we walked through the fields, we chatted a little. Well more precisely, Debi talked and I listened. She mostly spoke of her past, of the training she had, and of the mischief her Sisters and her got into. Debi seemed to relish those 'carefree' days if you could call Rogue training that, but indeed, it did sound better than the present situation. I nodded here and there and made affirming noises as I scanned the area. Where were those Stones anyway? We should have seen them by now.  
  
Making our way through a copse of (unfamiliar) trees, I thought I saw gray stone in between the branches. Hurrying my steps, we broke through to find the ruins of an old building.  
  
"What the … " I muttered in confusion. "I could have sworn the Cairn Stones were this way!"  
  
"Told you so," Debi smirked and ducked as I swung my arm at her playfully.  
  
"Quiet," I growled. "We might as well check this out while we're here anyway. It could hold something useful."  
  
"You mean gold?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"You have plenty of gold back in your chest," she argued as I made my way towards the ivy covered ruins. "You don't need anymore."  
  
"Debi, there is no such thing as too much gold, food, or jewels," I replied as I sifted through the broken stones and mortar. "Remember that." But I was sad to discover no such treasures here, just a musty old book left on a stand.  
  
"Damn, not a single useful thing," I sighed, and then sneezed as a strong gust of wind blew dust in my face. It also blew the tattered old book open onto a particular page. Scanning through the spidery writings, I wasn't expecting to find anything helpful. "Hmmm, a Countess who bathed in virgin blood … buried her alive … ruined tower all that remains of her castle … fortune split among the clergy although …"  
  
"What?" Debi nudged my elbow after a long pause.  
  
" … although some say that more remains unfound, still buried alongside the rotting skulls that bear mute witness to the inhumanity of the human creature," I finished off. "Hidden loot, eh? That sounds like my kind of quest."  
  
"That place sounds familiar. It must be talking about the Forgotten Tower in the Black Marsh," my mercenary said. "That place is evil, and no one has entered there since the Countess' death."  
  
"Debi, this entire region is evil," I shrugged. "Anyway, I won't go there … yet."  
  
"Just … let's go to the Cairn Stones, ok? We'll talk about this more later," she shook her head. "Though honestly, you DON'T need all that extra gold, so why risk yourself in that cursed place?"  
  
"Why risk myself now?" I retorted as we headed east. "And the bigger the pay-offs, the bigger the dangers. Anyway that old tower probably has nothing more dangerous than spiders. It will be easy pickings."  
  
"Why don't I believe that?" she muttered. I couldn't answer her, but I wasn't dissuaded against that treasure finding either.  
  
Eventually after more trekking, we found ourselves back to the Cairn Stones. The day was very still now; not a whisper of wind existed. The grass stood up straight as if they were straining to see what we were doing. No animals could be heard (no surprise there), and even the clouds seemed to hang motionless in the sky.  
  
"Ready?" I whispered. There was no need for me to be quiet, but it just seemed wrong to be loud. Apparently Debi felt the same way too since all she did was nod. Taking out the scroll, I unrolled it. Memorizing the order of the Stones, I held the scroll in one hand while I walked to the centre of the structure.  
  
The gathering power was tangible to me, making my skin want to fall off and crawl away. It was definitely different from the last time I was here. Perhaps the magic of the Tree's bark was the reason why.  
  
"Here goes," I said, and touched the first one.  
  
The Stone instantly started to hum with force. Its symbol, a tear shaped rune, emitted a pale blue light that seemed to intensify the feeling of power. Touching the Stone's surface, I could feel it vibrate underneath my fingertips.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, I touched the next one. The same thing happened, and I kept going. Soon there was only one left, but already the power was buzzing all around us. It was so thick in the air I thought I could grab a handful of it.  
  
Stopping my hand a few inches away from the final Stone, I looked at Debi. Her face was anxious but willing. I knew she would walk through the portal with me, and I vaguely wondered how far she would follow me.  
  
'Yup, getting soft,' I thought sourly as my hand touched the last Stone. Immediately all the gathering power exploded outwards and upward. The sky seemed to instantly change to ink, the clouds so thick and dark that it seemed like an impenetrable shroud. I backed away from the Cairn Stones as I saw lightning start to explode in the heavens. Thunder crashed in our ears, the sounds coming so often anyone would know it couldn't be natural.  
  
The magical powers had come to a fevered pitch, and I was scared. What if the Stones or the Tree HAD been corrupted? What if we would die in an explosion of sheer magic? What if our souls were enslaved to Evil?  
  
These thoughts raced around in my head, but there was no time to do anything about it. Streaks of lightning (or were they mystic forces?) lanced out from the sky. They slammed into the stone, their white brilliance blinding me. I grabbed Debi and threw us to the ground. I brought my small shield up against the onslaught, and I thought I heard her screaming, as the world seemed to fall around us in a blast of light. An end-of-the-world BOOM followed suit, and then nothing.  
  
I'll admit it; I was petrified. I lay prone on the ground, unable and unwilling to face what had happened. Not even my curiosity was enough to stir me. Finally I dared peek around my small shield when Debi had started squirming.  
  
"Stay down," I hissed as I looked. I saw the Cairn Stones again, their symbols still glowing blue. But now in the middle of them all was a portal. Unlike a town portal, this one was bright red in color.  
  
I waited a minute more, and nothing happened. The sky had reverted back to patchy clouds and the sun. Cautiously I got off of her and stood. No demons came, no enemies charged.  
  
"It worked!" Debi exclaimed as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Yeah I guess," I mumbled as I bit my lower lip. I glared at the red portal uneasily, wondering if it would bring us to Tristram or straight to Hell instead.  
  
"Then come on," Debi pushed me from behind. "Let's go rescue Cain."  
  
Numbly I approached the vortex and hoped that it wouldn't be US who would need rescuing. 


	11. The Ruins of Tristram

Wow thanks again to Cheese for reviewing and catching my mistakes! I really ought to proofread more, eh? Anyway some possible names for you are: Cheese Whiz, Macaroni and Cheese, Cheese Puffs, Cheese Balls, Cheese Pizza, ummm just cheese related food. =P Anyway I will try to make this chapter 'perfect' in the sense of no errors (heh, good luck on that!). Anyway please read and review everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Ruins of Tristram  
  
We exited into a land of chaos. Smoke hung thick in the air, burning my lungs, making it hard for me to breathe. It stung at my eyes, tears trickling down as I blinked the irritation away. There was so much smoke that it looked like a fog had fallen over everything. Large tongues of flames reached for the dark sky as the town of Tristram burned.  
  
I felt Debi touch my shoulder, and she handed me a wet cloth. She had soaked it in a nearby stream, and we tied them over our mouths so we could at least breathe in this Hell on earth.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked me, glancing back at the red portal behind us. It would be so easy just to turn around and run away from all this …  
  
"We start looking," I said with a little difficulty, hindered by our make shift masks. "Cain has to be here somewhere, and we bring him back to Akara, dead or alive."  
  
The Rogue nodded at me, and we commenced our search.  
  
Randomly following the wide dirt roads, we bore witness to the atrocities that happened here. There were many charred corpses strewn about like forgotten dolls, and all around us buildings burned and crumbled to the ground. Many times we had to change our direction when a home or business crashed down, sending sparks and searing heat to rain down on us.  
  
Guiding Debi through a back alley, we ducked into the burnt out husk of a house. Its wooden components were mostly ash now, but its stone supports still stood. Nothing inside the house survived; there was no furniture, books, or anything that indicated someone used to live here. It was as if the attacker wasn't content with just torching the place – he, she, or it seemed to want to erase any evidence of life. I had to admit that whoever did it had done a pretty good job.  
  
We sat there in the ruins of a home, silent and already tired. It was true I was fatigued from just getting here. The battle to get the Cairn Stones and the Scroll of Inifuss had not been easy. But there seemed to be a feeling of depression and hopelessness in the air. It just seemed to leaden my limbs, and crush my spirit. Nothing could have lived after the attack on Tristram. It was foolish to go on for an old man I didn't know, and was probably dead already.  
  
"Mez, we better get moving," Debi said beside me, her voice just as tired as mine was. "We have a lot of ground to cover still."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," I sighed. It had been me who said we would find this Cain person. I supposed I had to stick to my word though I hadn't done that in years.  
  
Slowly we exited the building through the front entrance. The wooden door lay several feet away as if blasted apart by some great force. It made me frown with curiosity. Why would someone do this to Tristram? The city was well off, but it wasn't extravagantly rich. It was fortified enough that the damages any raiding party took would offset any gain to be had from plundering. And from what I knew, Tristram was not known for its magical items or practitioners. What would anyone want from this place? Or more importantly, what would demons want here?  
  
My latest bout of introspection led me to stumble over something. I fell to the ground with a loud crash, sending large clouds of ash and soot to fly up.  
  
"Mez, are you all right?" Debi rushed to my side.  
  
"I'm fine," I managed to say before spitting out grit and dirt. Rubbing my dirty face, I rose from the ground annoyed. Looking down, I saw what had tripped me.  
  
Lying prone at my feet was the corpse of a young woman. Her head and shoulders were still intact, and I could tell that she was beautiful once. Soot covered her face, but her loveliness still shone through. But all her hair was gone, ripped out or simply burnt. Past her shoulders her skin ended. I could see her bare bones and they had marks on them. The lack of flesh or viscera indicated that she had probably been eaten, hopefully when she was dead. Her leg bones were missing, and I wasn't too eager to find them.  
  
"By the Light," Debi said in a tight voice. It snapped me out of my own horror, and I roughly turned her around.  
  
"Keep walking," I said adamantly. "There's nothing more we can do for that girl."  
  
She trailed behind me as I walked away, but our footsteps seemed stiff. So much wanton devastation and death surrounded us, and there was nothing I could do.  
  
'Don't be stupid,' I snapped at myself. 'I don't know these people; they mean nothing to me. Just finish the job and leave. Once this is done, I can get away from here, maybe head north to Ensteig. Nothing Akara or Kashya says can make me stay here anymore.'  
  
We walked without direction again, and eventually reached a wooded area close to town. Rocks littered the ground, and gathered around a small clear patch of land were some Fallen demons. They hadn't noticed us yet, and they danced around something while two Fallen Shamans spoke to each other. Through the darkness and the ever-present smoke, I could make out another body. It was small, probably that of a child. One of the Fallen bent over the body, grabbed a limb, and tugged sharply. I heard a loud popping sound, and the limb came off. The others clapped in glee while the one with the child's limb used it as a club. It beat some of its fellow Fallen over the head while the rest laughed.  
  
Before I knew it, I was running. A red haze seemed to have fallen over my sight, and all I could think of was killing every last one of those sadistic bastards. The first to fall was the one with the limb. My katar cleanly severed his head, and red blood spurted up into the air as he dropped to the ground. The Shamans immediately let lose a volley of fireballs, but I let my shield take the hits. Not even fazed I rushed at them next. One died as quickly as its minion, but the other one managed to stab me with its dagger. The pain didn't register on my mind, and I slashed its neck. The rest of the Fallen were either dead by Debi's arrows or running towards Tristram. I let them go, watching them as I breathed heavily. It was suddenly so hard to suck in air, to even think. The cloth I wore over my nose and mouth was restricting, and I yanked it off.  
  
"Are you okay?" Debi ran up to me. "What were you thinking? You could have warned me you were going to attack them!"  
  
I turned abruptly away from my mercenary, unease slowly replacing my initial numbness. Why had I done that? It wasn't like me to lose control, especially in such a dangerous situation.  
  
"Sorry," I rubbed my tired eyes. "I … I don't know what overcame me."  
  
"Well, just don't let it happen again," Debi said sympathetically. "I know this is hard but … we've come all this way. We should finish what we started, and not give up."  
  
"I know that," I said through gritted teeth. Anger boiled up in my chest, and for the life of me, I didn't know why I felt so mad. Chalking it up to frustration over the entire ordeal, I took deep slow breathes again and let my anger seep out in pieces. This was no time to lose my focus.  
  
Glancing down at the limb the Fallen had dropped, I saw that it was actually a wooden leg. There was a cupped section where an amputated thigh could fit into, while the rest of it was a long wooden stick. The child, a boy, had met misfortune long before his murder happened.  
  
"Come on, let's go follow those demons," she pointed to the retreating forms of the Fallen. "They might lead us to where Cain is."  
  
"All right," I nodded, my eyes staring at another corpse. I was seeing too many of these lately for my own good. One time I had been in the village of Clear Springs when a plague had struck. Even then there hadn't been this many dead. I thought the life of a transient thief was bad; clearly the life of a destined hero was worse.  
  
Resting atop a stone was a pouch. It must have come from the boy since I doubted demons would use such things. In any case it seemed full of something, and I was betting I knew what. My hand hovered over if on its own accord, but I didn't pick it up yet. My eyes shifted back to the peg legged boy.  
  
'I'll put this to good use,' I silently promised him as I hesitantly took the gold coins.  
  
"Mez, come on!" Debi urged me.  
  
"Coming," I said, stuffing the money into my sack before walking away.  
  
Forcibly clearing my mind as best I could, we stealthily tracked the demons through the dead town of Tristram. A tension was building up inside of me because I knew there were probably more demons about. It was a question of whether we could defeat them all or not.  
  
Their fleeing forms eventually led us to the town square. In the center was a large stone fountain that no longer spouted water. The water that was still in the fountain's trough was black with dirt and other disgusting things. Large buildings dominated this area, and they had probably been businesses of some sort. There was what looked to be a healing house, an inn, and a smithy. But most importantly of all, located near a row of townhouses, was a cage. It was suspended from the ground with rope attached to a pulley system. A large wooden post kept the cage aloft, and inside I could see the very still form of a man, his hands tied behind his back, and his arms secured to his torso.  
  
"Cain," I whispered to Debi, and she nodded. We had finally found the last of the Horadrim, but now there was the problem of freeing him. Several dozen Fallen and their Shaman milled around, as well as Skeleton Archers, and Goatmen. They numbered the size of a small army, and I wondered how we would tackle this problem.  
  
"How are we going to kill them all?" Debi said in a slightly whiny voice. Glancing over to her, I saw her biting her lower lip in anxiety.  
  
"We need to split them up, and take a few of them at a time," I said. How to do so was still a mystery though. Our attention was suddenly caught when the nearby inn collapsed upon itself. Sparks and flames leapt out, a wave of heat and suffocating ash briefly washing over us. It attracted the attention of some of the monsters, and a few of the Goatmen walked over to investigate.  
  
"I have an idea," I whispered to her. "Follow me."  
  
As quietly as we could, we slipped away from the central square. It took a little finding, but eventually we came across a magic shop.  
  
'I hope this place is still stocked,' I thought to myself as we entered. The interior was as foul and abandoned as the town was, but unlike the first home we had visited, the furniture and wares it held was still mostly intact. Quickly scanning the disheveled shelves, I found what I was looking for.  
  
"Hold this open," I handed Debi my sack. She obligingly did so as I stuffed bottles into it. The Rogue seemed curious to as what I was planning, but she didn't voice any questions. Finally I had cleared the shelf of all its supplies. After carefully tying the sack closed, I went to the back of the store. Finding the materials I needed, I made a small batch of something … something I hoped I remembered how to create correctly. One mistake and it would literally blow in my face.  
  
"What is that?" Debi finally blurted out, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.  
  
"It's a little something a friend taught me how to make when I was a child," I replied. "It'll help us with defeating those monsters."  
  
By the look on her face, she was dubious. The objects I held were spherical and tiny. All five fit into the palm of my hand. I admitted they weren't much in appearance, but they would fit our purposes. I hoped.  
  
"All right, here's the plan. I'll attract the attention of those demons, and lead them away from Cain. While they're chasing me, go to Cain's gibbet and free him. Open this town portal and lead him in," I finished off, handing her a scroll.  
  
"What about you? You can't defeat all those monsters!" she argued.  
  
"If my plan works, they won't stand a chance," I smiled grimly. "Anyway we're running out of time. I don't know how much longer that old man can stand this place."  
  
'And the same could be said for me,' I added to myself.  
  
"Okay … but be careful," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Honey, we're talking about me here. I'm always careful," I winked at her. "Good luck, Debi."  
  
"To you as well."  
  
We looked at each other then, unspoken thoughts and emotions going between us. I knew that if she died, I would miss her in a sense. All I could hope for was that she felt the same way as I did. I wasn't exactly the realm's most conscientious employer.  
  
'Getting soft,' I reminded myself, and I broke our eye contact. Stepping out of the magic shop, I heard her follow me out, and then go in the opposite direction.  
  
The trek to the other side of the town square was silent save for the roaring of the fires. I wondered how long these flames had been going for, and if they would ever stop. Right now they seemed eternal to me, flaming towers that would never allow life to regain its foothold here.  
  
As I approached the former inn, I scanned the area. The Goatmen were nowhere to be seen; hopefully they had returned to the square with their vile brethren. A wooden sign was near the inn's doorway. It had burn marks on it, but the yellow painted sun was still visible. 'Tavern of the Rising Sun' was written in the bottom, and I assumed it was the name of the establishment I was at.  
  
Moving the sign away in case I might trip over it during my escape (that was the last thing I needed right now), I cautiously edged towards the central square. The demons were still milling about, either grunting to each other or glancing at the old man in the cage. It was then I realized that they were bound to this place because of Cain. The power that had summoned them had instructed them to guard the old man. The reasons why was just another question for my growing list.  
  
Looking near Cain's location, I was unable to see Debi, but I knew she was there, waiting for me. I hardly wanted to admit it to myself, but I was glad that I had her as my mercenary.  
  
Calming myself as best I could, I marched straight into the square. The Goatmen saw me first, and started cantering towards me.  
  
"Hey demon scum!" I shouted as loud as I could. "What's the matter? Can't even destroy a small little town like this?"  
  
That wasn't the best taunt I could come up with, but it was all my mind could create at the moment. I didn't think they needed any more encouragement though as most of the demonic host came towards me, their weapons ready and pointed at my direction.  
  
Avoiding a few arrows the Skeleton Archers had launched, I ran back a little to get more distance between the cage and me. It wouldn't do for Cain to accidentally receive the punishment I was planning for the demons. But the bulk of the monster guards were almost upon me, and the time to attack was now.  
  
Dropping the sack to the ground, I turned on the speed and ran away. Looking back, I saw the demons passing by the sack. Stopping, I threw the 'Fire Blast' traps I had made just a few minutes ago. This ingenious assassin trap would explode on impact, and if my luck held out, would also trigger the bottles of oil potions.  
  
I kept running as I heard the 'Fire Blast' trap going off. A huge explosion that knocked me off my feet immediately followed. Rolling in the dirt, I dug my fingers into the ground to stop myself. I distantly heard a town portal being activated, and then closed a few seconds later.  
  
"I knew I could count on Debi," I said aloud, rising up wearily. We had saved Cain; our mission was complete. But to my shock, I heard several beings coming towards me. Goatmen, a few Fallen demons, and a zombie approached my position. They had survived my trap, but they weren't totally unscathed. There were scorch marks on most of them, and the fur on the Goatmen smoldered. The single zombie in the group seemed to have gotten the worst of it.  
  
'No, it isn't a normal zombie,' I realized. He was a large man with great cords of muscles in his arms and legs. He had the tattered remains of a smith's apron, one similar to what Charsi wore. His flesh was different colors: some were pale white, other parts were raw and red, while the rest was regular dirty skin. He lumbered towards me, silent and imposing, and I caught the glint of Hellfire in his dead eyes.  
  
"Dammit," I swore. I never seemed to catch a break in my life.  
  
Grabbing my remaining throwing knives, I hurled them as fast as I could. The Goatmen were able to deflect some of them with their weapons, but I had better luck with the Fallen. Two of them went down, but there were still quite a few more coming towards me.  
  
Knowing that I couldn't take them all by myself, I started running for the red portal. Maybe if I went back through to the Cairn Stones, I could shut it off somehow and leave the ruins of Tristram behind.  
  
The desperate dash to the red portal was a smoky nightmare. The smog had gotten thicker somehow and was greatly hindering my escape plan. Shadows seemed to leap up all around me, but I was acutely aware that the monsters were no longer at my heels.  
  
Stumbling over a burning corpse, I look up and saw the portal. Smiling in relief, I jogged towards it … and was sent flying through the air. The blow sent pain wracking up my stomach as I clutched it in agony. I heard wood splintering as my attacker shambled through some debris. Looking up I saw that it was the not-so-regular zombie smith. He strode towards me emotionlessly and kicked me. I rolled on the ground, stones and wood splinters scratching my armor.  
  
I came to a stop a few feet away from the portal, and I began to crawl towards it. My escape was so close … but I could hear his loud footsteps behind me.  
  
'No, I can't make it,' I cried out in my mind. 'The portal is too far.'  
  
But if I was going to die, I would do so with my blade in my enemy. Gripping my katar, I turned myself over to lie on my back. There he was, his meat colored face staring impassively at me. I caught a glimpse of madness and evil in his eyes, and I hoped that whatever power could hear me wouldn't let me suffer the same fate he had.  
  
The large arms raised themselves for an overhead smash.  
  
"Rah!" I shouted out with my own rage, my katar aiming for his torso. But my movements seemed so agonizingly slow, my spirit drained by the darkness of this place, and the hopelessness I was feeling.  
  
Something blocked my view. That fact registered in my mind in time for me to stop my arm from stabbing it in the back. Orange light danced on the metal armor, and gave it the hue of a sunrise. It … no, HE, wore a white tunic over his armor, and in his hands I could see a small shield like mine, and a mace of some sort.  
  
"Run!" I heard his voice shout. "Go through the portal."  
  
He didn't turn to me as he said it, and I saw why. The zombie smith was bearing down on us again, having recovered from my rescuer's blow.  
  
My mysterious savior charged at the monster without any hesitation. To my surprise, he used his shield to ram the demon in the midsection, causing the monster to fall back.  
  
This was my chance.  
  
Running past him, I rushed towards the smith, each blow I successfully landed charging me up for a Tiger Strike. My new companion joined me, and together we pummeled that abomination as best we could. My arms were no longer tired, and my spirit was lifted. Somehow I felt that I could do anything, even save all of Sanctuary.  
  
Finally the smith died (again?) and fell to the ground. Various weapons dropped from his corpse, and I wondered why he hadn't used it on us.  
  
"Come now, friend, we must leave this place," I felt a powerful hand clamp down on my arm. "We must get ourselves to safety."  
  
"Just a minute," I wrenched myself from his grasp and picked up the weapons. They were all enchanted; I could Feel it. Wordlessly I handed some to my savior to carry, before both of us stepped through the red portal. 


	12. Interlude (Part I) - Around the Campfire

Well to acknowledge some questions in the review section and to clear things up:  
  
- Finding items in Diablo II is one of its most exciting features, but I won't always describe how my characters find this item or that. It would become too redundant. So just take it in good faith that while they were adventuring, they found some nice things. If the item found is unique, exceptional, etc, then I will more than likely mention how it was discovered. So please, don't freak out if in one chapter so and so was carrying a short sword, and in the next chapter, they are carrying a saber. =) (And to Harvey Bautista, yes SHE will get new items soon, and eventually get stuff imbued. =D)  
  
- What happens to my characters next? I don't know! Well, ok I have a rough sketch of the entire story, but still, you'll just have to wait till later chapters to find out what. =D  
  
- I play Diablo mostly in Single Player, and when I do, 99.9% of the time I am using an Assassin character. I will admit I have no real clue on how to build the other class types. So if you disagree with me on why a certain character uses one skill and not another "better" skill, just tell me nicely, and I will see what I can do. But for now, it is just my imagination, the Diablo manuals, and the keyboard. (BTW all the names of the cities, kingdoms, etc are in said manual).  
  
Phew, ok I think that was all I wanted to say! So enjoy the fic, read and review. Or I will make Tyrael charge you for staying in the Pandemonium Fortress. =D  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Twelve: Interlude (Part I) – Around the Campfire  
  
I gazed blankly at the campfire, my body and mind gone numb. Akara had finished healing me a long time ago, and had left me sitting outside her tent. She had more important people to tend to. I could still smell the smoke stuck on my clothing, and it made me want to retch.  
  
My rescuer was there at the campfire, surrounded my Warriv and the caravan men. They talked in hushed voices, but occasionally a few of the traveling men would laugh aloud. They had never done that before; the stranger must have put them in a good mood.  
  
A soft wind blew hair in my eyes, and I blinked before pushing them back. The night seemed so surreal to me, the dark navy blue of the sky a drastic change from the red and black atmosphere of Tristram. But the campfire was there, shedding its orange glow over the camp. It made everything look like it was burning …  
  
Someone patted my shoulder, and it broke me from my trance.  
  
"Hey," Debi's timid voice said.  
  
Looking behind me, I saw my mercenary none the worse for wear. She was tired like me, but she wasn't injured at all. I wanted to say how proud I was of her for getting Cain out, but my voice seemed too thick to come out of my throat. Instead I settled for a resigned nod before looking back at the campfire.  
  
She brushed against my body as she sat on the ground beside me, and she exhaled loudly. Her presence only amplified the smell of smoke, and I turned away from her slightly.  
  
"Mez … are you all right?" she spoke quietly.  
  
" … Yeah," I finally answered. "I'm just … exhausted."  
  
"I know what you mean," she murmured as she rested her head against my shoulder. "I don't think I've ever been this worn-out, not even during training."  
  
Silence reign between us as we listened to the group of men talk.  
  
"Mez," she ventured out again, "who is that man who came with you?"  
  
I shrugged lightly so as not to knock her head away. "I don't know. I didn't talk to him at all. We just walked to the waypoint and came here. After that, we went our own way."  
  
"Oh," she breathed. "He seems nice though."  
  
"You've talked to him?" I asked.  
  
"No, I've just heard what the other Sisters were saying about him. I was in Akara's tent till now, helping her take care of Cain. He was really thirsty and hungry, but no injuries at all. It was as if the demons didn't even touch him."  
  
"Maybe it is the legacy of his heritage," I shrugged again. "They may be afraid of the last of the Horadrim, thinking he may contain great and powerful magic."  
  
"No, I don't think so," Debi replied thoughtfully. "Right now he is just a sick old man."  
  
"Well I hope to be of more use than that," a soft voice said behind us. We turned around and saw Akara and Cain standing at the tent entrance. He now wore a clean gray robe, and in his hand he had a long wooden gnarled staff. Leaning heavily on it, he approached us.  
  
"I want to thank you for all you have done," he began. We rose so that he didn't have to look down at us to speak. "Akara has told me of the things you had to go through to get to Tristram so quickly. For that I am eternally grateful, and promise to aid you with wisdom throughout your quests. I will also identify items for you for free. It is the least I can do to repay your kindness."  
  
"We were glad to do it, right Mez?" Debi gushed instantly. I just nodded mutely at the man standing before us. He was half a head shorter than me, but then again his back was hunched down as if he carried a great burden. Perhaps he did. The crown of his head was bald, but short white hair was on the sides of his head. A matching white beard also graced his face. His deep brown eyes held knowledge and insight, and right now, they were looking at me.  
  
"Tell me Deckard Cain, why is it you were the only one to survive the ravaging of Tristram?" I asked him. I felt Debi squeeze my arm, but I ignored her.  
  
"Ah, that is a sad tale I wish I could forget, but you have a right to know," he sighed heavily. "Come with me to the campfire. I understand that there is food there, and some good company. Perhaps with the strength of numbers, I can face the dark memories I hold."  
  
My face was blank as I let him pass us by. Akara followed closely behind since he was still weak, and we went after them. Debi still clung to my arm, and I let her. She seemed unsure about something, almost afraid. But I couldn't ask her about it now, so it would just have to wait.  
  
Entering the radius of the fire's light, I looked at the gathered crowd. Kashya was there with a few Rogues around her. Warriv and the caravan men were on the opposite side with the stranger in their midst. They had stopped talking (well the men did at least; I doubted the Sisters had been speaking at all) when we approached them.  
  
Cain sat himself on a crate someone had brought for him as a seat. He was promptly given some stew and bread, as well as a dish of something. Debi and I went and sat with the Sisters. We were also served the same fare. It turned out that the lumps on the plate were dried fruit. It was probably from Warriv's stocks of goods he would have used to trade.  
  
No one spoke again as we ate. The caravan men grew uncomfortable at our silence, and most of them bade us good night and left. Oddly enough the stranger hadn't moved at all, just turning his interested gaze from Cain to me and back again.  
  
Ignoring him, I drank from the wooden bowl. It was filled with stringy rabbit meat and a few chopped vegetables. The bread was much better; it was sweet bread someone had baked. The dates, apricots, and raisins were tasty, but I let Debi have most of it.  
  
With a satisfied sigh, Cain set his bowl down on the floor. He looked at me, and then the stranger, before saying, "Well now, that has made me feel much better! But though I would like to sit and chat with you all, we know that time is short for us. We shall attend to the business of demons shortly, but before that, introductions are in order. I already know of the lovely Akara, and her equally lovely commander, Kashya. I am sure you all know who I am. But I long to hear the names of my liberators."  
  
Kashya winced at being called 'lovely' but Debi seemed to beam at the compliment of her leader.  
  
"I'm Debi, a Sister of the Sightless Eye. I'm her mercenary," she pointed at me.  
  
I merely affirmed that, and she soon poked me with a finger.  
  
"Just call me Mez," I replied crisply.  
  
My eyes turned expectantly to the stranger.  
  
He was handsome with strong features. His skin was dark, and the wind played with his raven black hair. Gray eyes peered curiously at me, and I thought I saw a light in them, but I dismissed it. The fire was probably playing tricks with me. Muscles peeked out of the white tunic he wore; he seemed to have given his armor to Charsi to fix. I would guess his age to be around his mid to late twenties.  
  
"My name is Edan Galeron of Duncraig. I am a paladin of the Zakarum Church, and was sent to Tristram to see if the rumors were true. They said that a great evil resided in that place, but I am afraid I am too late."  
  
'No kidding,' I thought to myself but said aloud, "a paladin? What are you doing back here in the West? I thought that the Zakarum Church needed all the paladins they could spare for the Inquisitions."  
  
He shifted uncomfortably at that.  
  
"The Que-Hegan was not the one who sent me here," he admitted. "I was sent by more senior paladins. Our … group of paladins feel very strongly against the Inquisitions. We do not believe that people who refuse to convert to Zakarum are evil. We also do not agree with the … methods our other brothers and sisters use to convert them."  
  
I leaned against Debi as I looked at him. I had heard about the bloody Inquisitions happening in Kehjistan at the moment. I had overheard a group of sailors regaling each other with stories of horror and torture happing in the temples of Zakarum. The Que-Hegan had decreed that all non-believers were evil, and if they would not believe in the Church, they would be exterminated with extreme prejudice.  
  
"I entered Tristram, looking for this evil that plagued the town. All I found was ruin and death," he shook his head sadly. "But I was lucky enough to save Mez from that undead creature."  
  
Everyone looked at me then, as if expecting me to thank him for my life. I didn't.  
  
"How convenient," I muttered, and Debi elbowed me in the ribs. "Tell me Edan, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
He leaned back against the pile of firewood he sat in front of.  
  
"Why lady, I plan to continue the quest to vanquish the evil," he replied immediately. "It is my duty and wish for the lands of Sanctuary to be safe."  
  
"And you think you can do that?" I asked. Debi elbowed me harder this time at my caustic remark, barely missing my breast. Edan didn't seem insulted by my question though.  
  
"I shall do what I can," he nodded enthusiastically. "With the help and guidance of the Light, I am confident that peace will reign once more in these lands."  
  
I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. He was naïve AND idealistic. Where were all these people coming from?  
  
"Well," I said with a tinge of amusement in my voice, "I wish you luck on that. I would like to see that long road's end, but I am afraid you will have quite a difficult time of it."  
  
"Indeed," Cain broke in. "The evil we face is no ordinary demon or wraith. No, the foe we face is Diablo, Lord of Terror."  
  
"By the grace of Archangel Yaerius!" he exclaimed, making the sign of the Zakarum Church over himself. "Can it be?"  
  
"Yes, it was he who plague Tristram and carried out its devastation," the old man answered seriously. "Many decades ago, the catacombs of the monastery in Tristram were used to safeguard Diablo's Soulstone. Many Horadrim mages acted as guards, but over the years our numbers diminished. Even though Tristram grew, not many acolytes were taken into our Order. Eventually it dwindled down to me, the last of the Horadrim. I am still not sure how it happened, but Diablo managed to break free from his Soulstone with the help of Archbishop Lazarus. The Archbishop kidnapped Prince Albrecht, and took him into the church's catacombs. King Leoric ripped through Tristram, looking for his lost son. Sadly he went so deep into his dementia that his own knights had to kill him."  
  
We were quiet as he recounted his tail. His eyes were full of pain and suffering, and it seemed wrong to interrupt him.  
  
"Many heroes passed by our town, drawn by the rumors of riches, knowledge, and battle against a powerful menace. A few paladins came, as well as Sisters of the Sightless Eye and Vizjerei mages. But mostly it was mercenaries and ruffians, looking to make a quick gold coin. Hope seemed bleak for us, but we hoped nonetheless. What else could we do?"  
  
"What happened next?" I prodded on when he stayed silent for too long.  
  
Cain closed his eyes.  
  
"A man came to us one night. He was a native of Tristram and had been working as a mercenary for the king of Scosglen. Hearing of our troubles, he returned to save the town he loved so much. To most, he was just another warrior come to try his luck, but I knew better. There was something about him, a sense of purpose and … destiny, that made me truly believe he would succeed."  
  
I shifted uncomfortably at the 'D' word, but he kept talking.  
  
"Ah what a hero he was. He killed a powerful demon called the Butcher, cleansed our water supply from demonic taint, and did other various acts of bravery. With each victory he gleaned from the clutches of Darkness, we rejoiced. And finally, the ultimate triumph! One night the church shook as if in its death throws. Loud screaming emanated from it, and deep in my heart, I knew Diablo was defeated. The hero later emerged from the monastery, covered in blood and wide eyed. I could not describe the look in them when he came out, but it looked like he had seen the very depths of Hell itself."  
  
I took a quick glance at Edan as Cain took a drink from a water skin. The paladin seemed totally enchanted by the tale.  
  
"What was his name, Master Cain?" Edan asked. "What is the name of the hero?"  
  
"He was a quiet, brooding young man who kept to himself mostly," Cain said sadly. "We never knew his name. But when he left Tristram, a name was given to him. You know of it as well. It is based on an ancient language of the West. It is Vandalin, which means, the Wanderer."  
  
The Sisters and I took a deep breath at the mention of the title.  
  
The Wanderer.  
  
"Yes," Cain gazed sympathetically at us. "I believe that the Dark Wandered who passed by here many days ago is our nameless hero. And I also believe, that he carries the Soulstone of Diablo now." 


	13. Interlude (Part II) - The Tale of Vandal...

Thanks to all my reviewers out there (or those who are left …). I'm halfway done Act I. Yay! =P When you see this ~*~*~*~*~ in the story, I am signifying that she is having a flashback. Okay enough spoilers, on with the show!  
  
NOTE: Edited this chapter; re-posted on ff.net (which is soooo slow for some reason and won't let me log on at times, dammit!). Probably still some errors left, but I leave it for you to find and notify me (please!). =D Oh and for this chapter I think this little excerpt from a Final Fantasy 10 song called Otherworld inspired me some:  
  
"All alone, cold fields you wander  
  
Memories of it cloud your sight  
  
Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber  
  
Lost your way--a fallen knight"  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;; Also the lyrics to Otherworld from Final Fantasy 10 is property of Squaresoft.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Interlude (Part II) – The Tale of Vandalin  
  
A heavy silence pervaded the air. Each had their own thoughts, some of them I could only guess at. But for my own, I couldn't stop thinking about Cain's words.  
  
"There was something about him, a sense of purpose and … destiny, that made me truly believe he would succeed," I recalled his tired voice speaking.  
  
Destiny. Was that the destiny of all who opposed the Three? They would defeat the darkness only to be turned to monsters to serve that same evil. First Blood Raven, now the nameless hero people called Vandalin. I shuddered at that and wished I had my traveling cloak with me. Was I in too deep now? Was it my fate to win against the demon lords, only to be turned into one of their servants?  
  
"Oh how we celebrated when Vandalin emerged from the monastery," Cain continued on quietly. "We bestowed upon him all our remaining treasures and even gave him a small house near town. The people wanted all of Sanctuary to know how great our champion was."  
  
He shook his head sadly. "But as they say, demons seek to topple the ones who have reached the greatest heights, for they have the farthest to fall. If only I wasn't so blind, so sure of our victory …"  
  
"What's done is done," Akara kindly patted his stooped shoulder. "There is no time for regrets, only action."  
  
"You are quite right," he gratefully smiled up at her. "Though perhaps if I had only told others about the danger that laid right under their feet … but as you said, there is no use feeling sorry for myself."  
  
"Despair is one of evil's minions," Edan nodded in affirmation. I wasn't sure if he meant the emotion or that there was literally a demon called Despair. I didn't ask to find out.  
  
"Yes indeed," Cain agreed. "Like I have said before, Vandalin was quiet and reserved in nature. This seemed doubly so after he had defeated the Lord of Terror. As the days passed by he seemed to sink into a deeper and deeper depression. He was always polite to all who approached him, but he rarely ventured out of the home we gave him. One day, Ogden, the innkeeper, suggested we throw him a grand party to see if we could lift that dark mood from him. It was an impressive affair with plenty of good food, drink, and merriment. Even Gillian, the barmaid, got to join in despite her busy job. She managed to get a few smiles from Vandalin, but all in all, his brooding did not cease."  
  
My mind suddenly remembered the beautiful lady's corpse back in Tristram. I KNEW that this was Gillian's remains. I blinked rapidly to try to get that image out of my head. There was no benefit for me if I started knowing every dead body's identity. I didn't need to see what kind of life was lost.  
  
Turning my head away from the fire, I caught Akara looking at me knowingly. She smiled slightly at me before turning back to Cain again. Disconcerted at her smile, I faced the fire once more and saw Edan. He too was gazing at me too, but looked away when I caught him staring.  
  
"He slipped away from the celebrations during the middle of the night. Later on I visited him at his new home, but found him changed. There was a tortured look on his face, one of pain and suffering. His eyes glowed red, but I thought it was only a trick of the light. Under the hood of his dark robe he was muttering in languages long dead. Those should have tipped me off to the danger he now posed, but I didn't. I couldn't. I had faith in him and never imagined that he could be evil's next host. He suddenly awoke from his insane stupor and said 'the time has come to leave this place. My brothers await me in the east. Their chains will no longer bind.' * I did not fathom the significance of those words; I had thought he didn't have any family left in the world. Now I know what brothers he spoke of, but my clarity in hindsight does us no good, eh?"  
  
Akara comforted him again.  
  
"Early the next morning he left us. He told no one of his departure, but I guessed that he was heading east. And when the sun set that day … Evil returned to Tristram. Demonic hordes poured out of the abandoned monastery like a black tidal wave. They slaughtered townspeople and any remaining warriors. The remnants of Blood Raven's troops fought valiantly, but even they were overcome."  
  
"That does not answer why you were spared," I broke in.  
  
"Ah yes," Cain nodded at me. "I am not absolutely sure why they did so myself, but I have a theory. On the night of Vandalin's party, the local witch Adria came to me. Now she was an odd person to say the least. During our times of trouble when most people were leaving, she came to Tristram, built her shack as if by magic, and sold magical items to any warriors who needed it. The witch stopped me right outside the Tavern of the Rising Sun and only said this. 'Though there is reason to rejoice, there is even more reason to be wary. I sense that you will be in grave danger and thus I have taken steps to see to your safety. But my powers are waning in this evil place, and cannot fully complete what I had planned. Instead your fate shall be decided on the choices of others.' Then she left me. I pondered her words, but Griswold the blacksmith called me into the establishment. Not wanting to be rude, I entered and thought about her words no more. Perhaps she cast a protective spell on me so the demons could not directly murder me. Instead they put me in that damned gibbet and left me to starve to death."  
  
I nodded thoughtfully, but didn't completely believe him. The magic shop in Tristram had not looked like a shack. Cain could have fabricated that entire story. Maybe … he was an agent of evil too. In either case, my mind was made up.  
  
"Now we must not tarry in our pursuit of Vandalin," Cain spoke. "Tomorrow you must travel to the Monastery of the Sightless Eye and defeat Andariel. Only then can the way east be made clear for us to follow our adversary."  
  
"The Monastery is a long way from here," Kashya provided. "It is past the Dark Woods, through the Black Marsh, and in the Tamoe Highlands. If you leave at daybreak, you may reach it by nightfall."  
  
It was now or never. Drawing in a deep breath I said, "I will take Edan and Debi to the Dark Woods via the waypoint. That should cut down the travel time. They can continue on to the Monastery. I will go to the Forgotten Tower instead."  
  
"What?" Debi and Kashya exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Mez, we don't have time to go there!" Debi argued.  
  
"I said I was going there alone to search for treasure. Go with the paladin instead of me. Once I've taken the loot, I'm leaving Khanduras."  
  
"That's it? You're giving up? What about killing Andariel?" Debi demanded.  
  
"Not my problem," I stated simply. "As far as I'm concerned, I've done more than enough to help this ungrateful world. The Tower's treasure will be my reward for all the trouble I've gone through."  
  
"You're more concerned about gold than the fate of Sanctuary?" my mercenary asked incredulously.  
  
"I thought you'd figure it out, Debi, that I'm only doing this for money I find along the way."  
  
That got her. She sort of stared at me, her mouth open. The young girl gaped at me for a few more seconds before her jaws clenched. I could feel her anger, and I steeled myself for the onslaught I knew was coming.  
  
"The most worthy of rewards do not come in this lifetime," Edan spoke to my surprise. "They are found in the High Heavens."  
  
"The minions of Light," I stated blandly, "are nothing more than self- serving, self-righteous, hypocritical bullies. They force people to convert to their religion, and have no tolerance for other beliefs. If people refuse to think like them, to follow THEIR orders, then those people are sinners and must be killed."  
  
"That is true," Edan nodded, again surprising me. There was no hint of fury in his voice, only calmness. "Those that disagree with the Que-Hegan have momentarily broken away from the Hand of Zakarum paladins. We now seek to enlighten our brethren of the mistakes of their ways. Hopefully with patience and perseverance the true temperament of Zakarum will re-emerge."  
  
"And the angels," I went off on a different tangent since I could not argue with his words. "Where are they? They do nothing while demons roam on the mortal world. They sit all comfortable and lofty in Heaven while people suffer and die. Hells, they're lucky if they just die. Most of the time they're corrupted into infernal servitude."  
  
"It is also true that we have not seen any heavenly intervention," Cain answered me this time. "That does not mean they have abandoned us. The Light works in mysterious ways. But if it is proof you want of their goodly intentions, then may I tell you about the Archangel Tyrael? He is one of the most powerful angels in the High Heavens," he went on, not waiting for my answer. "His compassion for humanity is legendary. It was he who helped and guided the Horadrim when they traversed the world, seeking the free spirits of the Three during the Sin War. You see the Prime Evils had been ousted from Hell by the four Lesser Evils, Andariel being one of them. Their disembodied spirits roamed Sanctuary, and the Horadrim chased them to keep them from spreading evil in humanity. Tyrael finally gave us the Soulstones to trap them in."  
  
"Well that worked," I said sarcastically. "Listen, there MIGHT be angels doing things to help the situation; I haven't seen proof to say otherwise. But my opinion hasn't changed. Life is still depressing to me, there is nothing binding me anymore to help the Sisters with their quests, and I would rather be on my own instead of fighting monsters every day."  
  
"YOU'RE the monster you have to fight everyday!" Debi snapped out suddenly. "Your greed has already made you a servant to Evil."  
  
I blinked at her comment, and an even heavier silence filled the night. The young Rogue just glared at me, and she was breathing hard as if she was about to burst, probably from anger. Finally I just shrugged.  
  
"You're right, I am a slave to money," I admitted. "And if that will lead me to Hell, so be it. There is nothing more I can do to prevent it. In that case I might as well be happy while my mortal life lasts."  
  
Debi opened her mouth, shut it, and then stormed away from the campfire. Everyone watched her go, and I saw mixed emotions on their faces, mostly sympathy. I didn't wait to see what kind of faces they would make at me. Abruptly I stood up.  
  
"Edan, I'll see you at the waypoint at dawn. If Debi goes with you or not is up to her. I'll lead you through the Dark Woods to where the Black Marsh is. From there we split ways, you going to the Monastery and me going to the Tower."  
  
The paladin nodded at me, and I could not see what he was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Akara, Kashya, Warriv, I wish you well. Thank you for your kindness, and I'll never forget it. Cain, I wish you luck in defeating Diablo once more."  
  
I didn't wait for their responses. Leaving the fire as well, I headed for the storage tent Debi and I used to sleep in. I crept up to the entrance and looked inside. My mer – no, my FORMER mercenary was not there.  
  
Stepping inside, I drew down the tent flap and threw myself on the cot. Closing my eyes I heard her words again.  
  
"You're the monster!" her shrill voice screamed. It reminded me of when someone else had said almost the same words to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're a monster! A demon!"  
  
"No, I'm not a demon! Please, you have to believe me!"  
  
"The Grand Matron will hear of this, and rightfully cast your demonic hide from the clan! Guards, take her to the dungeons."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I bolted up and started pacing in the small tent. No, I would not remember that!  
  
Grabbing a nearby bottle, I opened it up and drank, not caring if it was consumable or not. The bitter taste of wine flowed past my tongue, and I almost choked at the strength it had. I finished the bottle anyway.  
  
Setting the empty container down, I let myself drop onto my bed. The effects of the wine dulled my mind, and I spent an indeterminate amount of time looking at the canvas ceiling.  
  
I felt myself float away from this place, and across Sanctuary again. Once more I found myself in a large room made of stone. On the walls were cressets, grilled holders where fuel could be set inside for light. Fires lit everything in its glow, but the place was still cold somehow. I shivered and hugged myself. I did not want to be here, and the tangy smell of blood only enforced that feeling.  
  
Craning my head around to see if there were any exits, I thought I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
  
"Meznari," the warm male voice said. "Come here, my child."  
  
"Grand Patron Tenoch?" I called out quietly. "Is that you?"  
  
"Meznari, come here. I need to see you again."  
  
Gingerly I began walking towards the voice. The sense of foreboding was getting stronger as I followed the faint tones of my former Grand Patron. There were so many twists and turns in this stone hallway (wasn't I in a room before?) that I started getting irritated.  
  
"Grand Patron, where are you?" I shouted out in frustration.  
  
"Here," his voice continued to beckon me. "Keep coming."  
  
Trepidation made my heart pound harder, and the sweat to roll off me in beads. It made me even chillier, and I started getting angry at my reaction. Why was I scared of the Grand Patron? Tenoch had always been so kind to me, the grandfather figure I never had.  
  
"You're almost there. Keep coming," he coaxed me. "Meznari, I need you."  
  
"Coming," I shouted at him. I quickened my steps. I saw a large opening coming up in front of me, and I could see more fire light emanating from within.  
  
"You're almost there …"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
An unknown male voice shouted it out loudly, making me halt in surprise. A flash of blue light crossed my vision, and I felt myself falling endlessly into gray mists. It felt like forever and a second before another flash of light pierced the darkness.  
  
"Mez."  
  
I turned my head to the voice. I saw Edan standing at the tent opening, lifting the flap with an armored hand.  
  
"Mez," he repeated. "I didn't see you at the waypoint so I looked for you here."  
  
"Sorry, overslept," I managed to croak out. The sunlight behind him was bright, making my head throb. Or was it last night's wine that was giving me this headache?  
  
"Get some breakfast, and we shall go on our way," the paladin smiled before leaving me alone again.  
  
"Coming," I whispered.  
  
*Note: the three sentences Vandalin spoke in this chapter was taken straight from the Diablo 2 manual from the short story titled 'The Awakening and the Wanderer', page 78-79. If you read it, you can see that I have based half my chapter on it since it is game cannon and I thought it should be followed. Of course some other factors come directly from moi. =) 


	14. Parting Ways ... Again

Thank you to all my reviewers, and keep those coming! It really motivates me to write more. Things are proceeding along nicely, I think. If you believe otherwise, let me know. Heh wow, an author's note in which I didn't write an essay!  
  
Rats, and ff.net had to be acting all weird too! =(  
  
Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
For Money or Honor  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Parting Ways … Again  
  
I stumbled out from the tent, disoriented and slightly dizzy. The sun shone brighter than on any other day I've ever seen it in these lands. Rays of light burst out unhindered in the cloudless blue sky. Cows mooed softly, and the caravan families called out to each other joyfully. It was as if there was no threat existing, as if everything had gone back to normal. Everyone and everything seemed to be … unburdened by the demonic goings-on. It took my addled mind a minute to figure out why.  
  
It had to be the presence of Cain and Edan. To have the last member of the renowned mage clan, the Horadrim, living here would make them feel safe. Add to that the heroic image of a holy paladin and the people were probably feeling victory was close at hand. I made a face at the sky. Even the heavens seemed happier with their arrival.  
  
Shrugging to myself I made my way to the central campfire. Hopefully there would still be some stew and bread left.  
  
"Good morning!" Warriv greeted me cheerfully. "How are we this fine morning?"  
  
"Drunk," I mumbled to him as I took some leftover stew, hard cheese, and the end of a loaf.  
  
"It is a wondrous day!" he continued on as if I didn't say anything. "I have a good feeling that the caravan should be leaving by tomorrow morning at the latest! Edan has promised to clear the Monastery as soon as he can, and knowing that paladins never break their word, I am quite sure he shall do so with utmost haste!"  
  
"Huh," I grunted, swallowing some stew-soaked bread. "We'll see."  
  
Warriv caught my drift and changed the topic of our (one-sided) conversation. I felt a little under appreciated at the moment. I had done a lot for these people, and yet no one (aside from the ones who gave me the quests) had ever thanked me. Now some stranger shows his 'blessed' face and they're clambering over each other to kneel and rain praise on him.  
  
'Heh, we'll see how he fares against those demons out there,' I thought darkly as I finished my meal.  
  
The caravan master had just finished telling me about one of his exploits in the east, when I interrupted him before he could go into another tale.  
  
"That's very interesting, Warriv," I said quickly. "But I need to get to Charsi to pick up my equipment. I can't keep Edan waiting, you know. The sooner we leave, the sooner he can clear out the Monastery and whatnot."  
  
"Ah, my dear, you shall be dearly missed!" the kindly man smiled at me. "You have done much for this encampment, and I thank you!"  
  
"Err, you're welcome," I replied, wondering if he could read minds or not.  
  
"May I suggest a small side-trip before you depart with the paladin?" he broke in before I could leave. "One of the men traveling with my caravan sells weapons and other enchanted items. His name is Gheed, and his wagon is located opposite the smithy. Perhaps you can take a look at his wares, just in case he has something you can use."  
  
"I'll take a look," I agreed. "Take care, Warriv. May money land in your palms more times than it leaves it."  
  
"Farewell," he laughed.  
  
I briefly stopped at the nearby stream to clean myself as best I could. Afterwards I arrived at Charsi's area where the large woman was working.  
  
"Hello there!" she said to me. "I've been expecting you. Your new weapon and armor is over there at the stands."  
  
"Thank you," I paid her. "Did you make anything new since I came here?"  
  
"I'm almost done with this scimitar!" she showed me the smoldering piece of metal on the anvil. The blade was curved instead of straight as was the usual style of the west. "I think Edan might be interested in it."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Well I'll just get my things and leave. Good bye Charsi."  
  
"Good bye!" she smiled widely at me before turning back to her work.  
  
Sighing to myself, I walked over to the stand. The items the cursed black smith had dropped in Tristram were all enchanted. I had Identified them all, and sold most. What I did keep was a Wrist Blade of Slaying, a weapon whose blade was magicked to be sharper than normal. There was also a well- made Hard Leather Armor whose quality was much better than the one I wore now. I switched armor, and wondered what to do with the old one I had.  
  
"Charsi," I turned to the black smith. "Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course," she said, wiping sweat from her sooty brow. "What do you need?"  
  
"Give this to Debi next time you see her," I pointed to my old set of armor. "She'll need it."  
  
"All right," she agreed. "Just leave it on the stand and I'll give it to her when I can."  
  
"Thank you," I did as I was told and left.  
  
Like I had promised Warriv, I looked for the caravan merchant named Gheed. I found him standing idly by his richly decorated wagon. There was a canopy of cream white and gold colored silk that hung at one side. He himself was dressed in the same material, a turban wrapped around his head and large robes covering his equally large body. Jewels fairly dripped from every facet of him. I mentally kicked myself as I approached. Why hadn't I found out about him sooner? 'Target' was written all over him, and I knew I could have taken a few jewels and gold from his fat hide.  
  
"Why hello there, partner!" he shouted out, his voice cheerful, but the emotion was calculated. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I replaced 'target' with the words 'swindler'.  
  
"I'm interested in looking at your stocks," I said flatly, not letting his fake amiability get to me. "I don't want to know any of your deals, specials, or sales. Just show me what you have, and then we'll talk prices."  
  
"Of course, of course," he readily assented, sweeping his arms to his wagon in a truly showman fashion. "Take your time, my friend! You'll see that not even the lovely Charsi has wares this good! Now don't be shy! All my items come with a two day warrantee!"  
  
Silently I walked over to his wagon and inspected the items for sale. I could tell that they were exactly the same kind of things I could get at the smithy (he probably bought them from her for all I know), but didn't comment. I scanned it for a bit longer just to be polite; I had no real intentions of buying anything from this charlatan. But before I could leave, I saw some items kept separate from the rest. They rested on red silk, and I could feel something emanating from them.  
  
"What are those?" I asked, pointing.  
  
"Ah, aside from selling normal items, I also have some special wares," he chuckled. The man leaned in as if he was sharing a great secret with me, but I recognized his ploy to gain my trust. "I have traveled far and wide across the lands of Sanctuary. During my travels I have found many magical items, some which are rare and quite powerful. I bring them with me, and sell them to worthy customers, such as yourself."  
  
"Then show me the most 'powerful' ones," I folded my arms.  
  
"I can't do that," he said apologetically.  
  
"Why? Do you think I don't have enough money? Or are you just saving them for Edan?" I snapped.  
  
"No, no, it's not that!" he quickly reassured me. "It's because I don't know which are the most powerful ones!"  
  
"How's that?" I cocked my head to the side.  
  
"I haven't Identified all of them yet!" he said, resuming his friendly salesman manner. "I don't have enough scrolls to spare, you see. But since I can tell that you're mighty interested in them, I'll cut you a deal. If you buy an unknown item from me, I'll toss in a Scroll of Identify, no extra cost. You get what you want, I get what I want, and we're all happy!"  
  
"How much per item," I asked. I had expected him to raise the prices since they were 'special' magical items, but when he quoted the amounts, my jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"That's … that's… robbery!" I shouted. "You can't expect people to pay those kinds of prices!"  
  
"Ah, but you forget that they're enchanted," Gheed went on smoothly. "You may end up being the owner of legendary items for all I know! Now would it be fair if I didn't get a little bit of profit for that? I'm taking a gamble every time I sell you something."  
  
"Little bit," I scoffed. "More like a king's ransom!" But I couldn't help it; I was intrigued. "How much if you didn't add in the scrolls? I have my own I could use to identify."  
  
"Sorry," he shook his bejeweled head. "They come in a package."  
  
I sighed. It was true when I said that I had some gold I could spare, but the prices he quoted … Was it worth it? I remembered the blade talon my clan owned that could freeze objects. The idea of having something like that was tempting …  
  
"Those magic items would sure come in handy against those demons out there," he cajoled me further.  
  
"There you are, lady," someone broke into our conversation. We turned around and I caught sight of Edan. "If you would so please, finish your business here so we may leave as soon as we can. The sun has risen and I am anxious to start my quest."  
  
"My business here is done," I said dryly as I started to walk away from the wagon.  
  
"Both of you come back now, all right? I'll save you my best items!" Gheed beamed at us, but I could see his face was less cheery than before.  
  
"Sure," I muttered under my breath as I led the way to the waypoint. We walked in silence, bypassing Warriv who gave us a friendly wave, and Kashya, who merely glared at me. I remembered what had happened last night, and I grew uncomfortable. It was stupid since I would never see here again but … would Debi still be mad at me?  
  
I didn't have time to contemplate that since Cain called us over to him. Sighing at another delay, we walked over to the elderly man.  
  
"Good morning, my friends!" he began happily. "Last night I was thinking of a better way to repay both of you for your kindness and valor. I was at my wits ends when my pouch fell from my cloak as if it was a sign from the Light. Inside are great treasures, and I wish to impart them to you."  
  
He dug out the ratty leather pouch he spoke of and undid the leather thongs keeping it closed. I squashed the urge to tap my foot impatiently as he struggled a little at the knot.  
  
"Deckard Cain, I do not seek any rewards for my work," Edan protested. "Keep these treasures for yourself. I am sure you can put them to better use than I."  
  
I glanced at him and saw that he was being serious, just not refusing the gift to be polite. I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly. He was just like Debi …  
  
"Nonsense!" Cain laughed as he finally pried loose the knot. "What I have here is not gold or jewels. They are something more useful in your quests. Now, to the gallant paladin, I give you this."  
  
In Edan's outstretched palm he dropped a ring. The ring itself was silver with a strange blue stone set in it.  
  
"This is the Ring Of Truth. Pepin the Healer had given it as a reward to Vandalin for cleaning the town's water supply. I found it in Vandalin's house when he left and took it, meaning to return it to Pepin. I never got the chance …" Cain trailed off. He cleared his throat. "This ring raises your resistance to elemental magic, and also reduces the damage you receive from an enemy's blow. It will protect you on your journey."  
  
"Thank you, Cain," Edan slipped it on his finger. "I will honor the memories of Pepin the Healer and the hero who saved Tristram by banishing Diablo once more into Hell."  
  
"I'm sure you will," the Horadrim mage smiled. "As for the clever Mez, I have this for you."  
  
He held out a weathered hand and I reluctantly took what was in it. I received a silver ring as well, but the stones set on it was black with diamond-like speckles.  
  
"This is the Empyrean Band," Cain explained to me. "Vandalin found the Heaven Rock in the monastery and Griswold set pieces of it into that ring. It shines quite nicely in the dark, so you may traverse shadowy areas with ease. I also heard from Vandalin that this protected him from traps he came across while in the cursed cathedral. May this serve you as well as it did him." *  
  
"Thanks," I replied but did not take my eyes off the ring. The light the black stones reflected from the sun was entrancing somehow. But the warrior Diablo now possessed had worn this very ring. It unnerved me to use the same things he had. The less we had in common, the better, I thought.  
  
'I'll sell it,' I promised myself as I cautiously slipped it on. It had to go on my thumb since it was too large for any other finger.  
  
"Now do not let me keep you from your way," Cain smiled, missing my dark mood. "I am sure both of your are anxious to go."  
  
"Sure," I nodded quickly, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "Come on, alter boy. The waypoint is this way."  
  
"Alter boy? I haven't been one in over ten years," he frowned in confusion.  
  
"I was joking," I said dryly.  
  
"Oh," he said, and then chuckled. I rolled my eyes.  
  
We stepped on the magical stone, the blue ethereal lights dancing in the morning's soft breeze. I looked around the camp.  
  
"Is there a problem?" he asked after a minute.  
  
"Isn't Debi coming with you?" I asked.  
  
"Your mercenary?" he said. "No, I had not seen her at all since last night. I had assumed she would be here if she had wanted to come along. Perhaps she has been re-assigned by Kashya to some other duty."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it," I nodded, but felt a little uneasy. She didn't seem like the type to give up so easily, despite what my first impression of her had been. But the day was getting older, and she wasn't here. Shrugging, I activated the waypoint, and instantly we stood in the abandoned Fallen camp in the Dark Wood.  
  
"By the Light's grace!" Edan exclaimed. I bet he probably had a lot of sayings to use for each time he was surprised.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" I commented offhandedly. "But we should go. Do you know how to get to the Black Marsh?"  
  
"Yes, Kashya told me this morning. It is in the south of this region," he said, scanning the area. He wore his ring mail armor again, and carried a small shield and his mace. I noticed that on the front of his white tunic was a coat of arms. It was stitched into the fabric with thread, and had rampant lions standing on either side of a blue and red shield.  
  
"This is the emblem of the 36th paladin legion I am part of, the Lion's Pride," he explained automatically.  
  
"Right," I nodded, embarrassed that he caught me staring. "We go south then."  
  
We traveled in silence. I knew he was uncomfortable with it, but I was unwilling to talk. In my opinion, the sooner we parted, the better. Anyway there was nothing I wanted to speak to him about.  
  
"If you do not mind, lady, may I ask where you hail from?" he said, trying to stir up some talk.  
  
"I do mind."  
  
"Pardon me if I offended you," he apologized quickly. "That is a common question we ask in Duncraig. Living in the capitol of Westmarch means that we see many travelers passing by, and this is an ideal way to get to know them."  
  
"Well we're going to separate in a few hours, less if I had it my way, so there is no need to 'get to know' each other," I replied coldly.  
  
He didn't speak anymore, and I let it stay that way.  
  
There was no discernable border marking us leaving the Dark Woods and entering the Black Marsh. The trees had thinned out gradually, and we found ourselves walking in boggier soil. The constantly wet earth sucked at our booted feet, and it was annoying having to literally wrench myself from the ground for each step. The stagnant water was also host to irritating mosquitoes.  
  
'As if there wasn't enough creatures after my blood,' I thought sourly as I swatted one on my arm.  
  
We followed the dirt/mud road until it came to a junction. It was a 'T' intersection with the road we were on ending, and two new roads sprouting out in opposite directions. Wordlessly we stopped.  
  
"My way lies east," he said, looking at me. "I believe Kashya mentioned the Forgotten Tower in the western direction."  
  
"Then this is where we go our own paths."  
  
"Yes, it would seem so," Edan smiled kindly at me. "I wish you safe travels, Mez, and thank you for helping me. May the Light always shine upon you."  
  
"Good bye, Edan," I nodded curtly. I turned around and headed on the western path. I could feel his eyes watching me go, and I suppressed the urge to look back at him. Finally though, I stopped and turned. He was still there at the intersection, and he raised a gloved hand at me.  
  
I raised mine in return, but not as high as his. Resuming my trek to the buried treasure, I turned my head once more to look at him, and found that he was gone.  
  
* Note: The Ring of Truth and the Empyrean Band come from Diablo (the original one) when you complete certain missions (Poisoned Water Supply and the Heaven Rock respectively). I thought it would be nice to bring them back for this story. =) Here are the stats if anyone is interested.  
  
Ring of Truth: +10 hit points (or in D2 terms, +10 to Life)  
  
-1 damage from enemies  
  
Resist All +10  
  
Empyrean Band: +2 to All Attributes  
  
+2 Light Radius  
  
Fast Hit Recovery  
  
Abosrb Half of Trap Damage  
  
And yes I know Akara is supposed to give you the (craptastic, in my opinion) ring reward for this request, but nice to have something a little different, eh? =D 


	15. Into the Tower Ruins

Yeesh, ff.net just HAD to go crazy, eh? It's put me off my writing mood. I've only recently gotten it back. Anyway thanks to all the people who've continued to read this. Hopefully I can get Act I done before I get lazy again. =P *Note* I had to upload this fic using .html instead of my usual Microsoft Word .doc file. When I previewed the .doc file, it appeared as one giant chunk of text. Here's to hoping .html doesn't screw this up. And sorry if the font is too small. There's an option here on ff.net where you can make it larger (I think). =(

Oh yes, buy the new Diablo 2 novel "The Kingdom of Shadow" (it put me back to writing mode, it did!). It's the same author (Richard A. Knaak) who wrote 'Legacy of Blood' (D2) and 'Day of the Dragon' (Warcraft). Rest assured, you won't be disappointed by any of those three novels! =D

Disclaimer: Diablo 2 and Lord of Destruction are the property of Blizzard. Please don't sue since I am not making any money from this, and I am a poor poor university student ^_^;;

----------------------------------------

For Money or Honor

Chapter Fifteen: Into The Tower Ruins 

I stood before it, my head tilted back to gaze into the sky. The Forgotten Tower of the Countess loomed overhead, its broken yet imposing body blocking out the day's sunshine. The mortar that held these giant slabs of stone together were chipped or completely gone. Black slits were what mostly remained between the tower's stones. The large pieces of rock themselves were no longer in order. The Tower's surface was bumpy, various portions having slipped apart from their brethren. I briefly wondered why the Tower hadn't toppled over yet. It barely looked strong enough to withstand a stiff gust of wind.

Apparently it was still sturdy enough to weather out the elements. A soft breeze blew by, and it made the Tower whistle a tuneless melody. Large vines of ivy caressed the structure to its topmost turrets. Perhaps that was the only thing keeping this place in one piece.

Still I waited at the edge of the doorway. Already I could smell the death and decay in there, brought up by the wind. Wrinkling my nose, I stared into the shadows. If this was what a waft of air smelt like from here, I could hardly imagine the concentrated stink I would need to put up with inside.

"Then again, I don't smell like roses either," I talked to myself. It was becoming a habit now, and I suddenly laughed. When I was with Debi, I barely talked to her. But now that I was alone, here I was, gibbering to myself.

Shaking my head slowly, I walked in.

"Ooh, who would want to remember this place?" I muttered, clamping a hand over my nose and mouth. The stench was truly horrible. I stood in the Tower's entrance, just gasping through my mouth. It left a sour taste on my tongue, and I did not relish the thought of using my nose. But I had to; if I needed to fight (Heaven forbid) I would need to regulate my breathing.

Getting used to the horrid smell, I idly watched the shafts of sunlight able to pierce through the cracks in the mortar. Dust motes hung lazily in the air. The thought that I was the first person to set foot in this place for … a long time, chilled me.

"This will just be a simple job. I go in, find treasure, and get out," I spoke to myself again. "After that, I can go to any city or town I want to, and start a new life."

Looking around the room, I saw that it was open to the sky. Rotten wooden planks precariously hung above my head. They were loosely attached to large wooden beams located against the walls.

'So that's why this part of the Tower still stands,' I mused. More green ivy grew through the holes in the mortar, and also crept down from the Tower's top rim. The Tower was hollow inside, with just this room, the sun, wind, and dust in it. The only other way to go from here was …

There.

On the left corner farthest from the door, there was a square piece of darkness. The tops of a ladder poked up from it, and I knew it was the only place the treasure could be. Cautiously, I approached the cellar opening.

The almost unbearable stench rose up to greet me as I neared it. Wrinkling my nose, I gathered my resolve and grabbed the sides of the ladder. It creaked loudly as I carefully shifted my full weight on it. Slowly descending down the ancient equipment, I eventually reached the bottom.

It was hot and dark down here, not at all like the surface. The mustiness amplified the smell, and gave the shadow substance. It seemed to press down on me, foreboding and terrible in its anger for being disturbed.

An unlooked for blessing occurred though. On my right hand, the lower region of my thumb began to buzz. Quickly taking off the heavy glove I wore, I saw that the ring Cain had given me was glowing. It shone a light radius of about eight feet all around me.

"Well then," my spirit lifted at the prospect of some light. In my haste to leave the Rogue camp I had forgotten to get some torches.

"Let's just hope you bring me better luck than your previous owner," I told it. The black stone sparkled at me.

Wearing the ring outside of my glove now, I looked at the wall the ladder was leaning against. Nearby was a giant hole that seemed darker than the surrounding gloom. It looked like something had broken through.

Inspecting the wall, I was that it was newer than the rest of the Tower. Someone had tried to block off this passageway, a long time ago. But what had broken through it? And why?

'The treasure of course,' I told myself. 'Why else would anyone go through this much trouble?'

My heart fell at the thought of someone already beating me to the loot. It was true I already had a sizeable sum … but you might as well get as much as you can before you leave this world.

Looking down, I noticed that at the bottom of the opening, there was a large section of the floor covered in mud. It was dried, but there were bits of fresh grass in it. Large crescent marks pocked the mud's surface. Something had gone down there all right, and it wasn't human.

"There goes the easy part of this job," I mumbled. Wiping fresh sweat from around my lips, I considered my options. I could always leave now, save myself the trouble, and head for the nearest town. Or I could go down there, possibly face demonic monsters, and get even richer.

"I think I know the answer to that," I smirked, and carefully went through the hole in the wall.

Mindful to always keep the ring ahead of me, I gazed at my new surroundings. I was on a narrow landing with a short flight of descending stairs.

"Well at least I won't have to be buried if I die here," I joked as I kept going deeper into the earth. There was no answering noise to my comment. The only response was the soft steps of my feet and the sighing air as I passed through.

I reached the next level of the Tower, and stopped at the foot of the stairs. The room I was in was medium in size, and made of the same stone as the Tower. The air was still as stale and stagnant as before. But what surprised me was the sight of burning torches. They hung on the walls, their light an inviting and ominous sight all at the same time. Staring around the room once more, I saw that there were even stands with several candles lit. Apparently I've come in with someone at home.

But where were they? This place was as quiet as … a grave.

Shaking such dour thoughts from my head, I walked into the musky room. I had gone through all the trouble of getting here; I had better come out with something to show for all this.

The passageways I went through contained dust, cobwebs, and little else. There was the occasional wooden chest, but they only held a handful of gold or battered weapons and armor. Any sign of the great Countess' treasure I could not see.

By the third level, I was feeling more than a bit disappointed. Perhaps someone already had come here and plundered the Tower.

Heedlessly walking through the hallways now, I spotted the entrance to the next floor. When I entered the room though, I stopped where I was. Flanking either side of the opening were several stone sarcophaguses. Painted on the heavy lids were colored images of sober wise men, now faded with dirt and time. A few of them even had images of these men carved from the stone. However what shocked me the most was the sight of a group of cloaked people. They were all huddled around one particular tomb and weeping. They cried so quietly though that I hadn't heard them; their trembling bodies indicated their sorrow instead.

I stood at the end of the room, unsure of what to do. If I wished to continue on down to the next level, I would have to pass them by. They would no doubt question my intentions and me, which wasn't exactly good …

'But what are THEY doing down here?' I thought to myself. 'This place is abandoned, or at least that's what the others in camp said. They may have no right to be here as well.'

Taking a gamble, I cleared my throat loudly, in hopes of getting their attention. The mourners just continued their silent weeping, and I bit my lip in uncertainty.

Finally I tentatively moved forward, purposefully making my steps loud to announce my presence. They still didn't acknowledge me, but I did get to see what they were surrounding.

It was another sarcophagus, but it was made of marble instead of stone. There was gold gilding around the frame, and the lid's face fairly sparkled with small precious stones. Also unlike the other tombs, this one was open. I could see pieces of tattered velvet and silk hanging over the tomb's lip. Bits of bone also protruded into the air. This sarcophagus was obviously defiled, but by who?

As usual, there were more questions than answers. But maybe these people could provide me with some information (and perhaps confirm the existence of the treasure while I was at it).

"Pardon me," I finally called out. "I hate to bother you, but could you help me?"

As if they had practiced this many times, the group looked up and faced me in perfect unison. The hairs on my neck rose as a chilled waft of air hit me. I couldn't see any of their features since they wore their hoods up, but I could see the bottom of their faces. Their skin was pale, almost obscenely white. By their few visible features I couldn't tell their individual genders, but the way their lips was set was indication enough of their collective ire.

"Sorry if I disturbed you in something important," I repeated again, wanting to make clear my friendly intent. "I … I just need to talk to one of you, if it's not any trouble."

"Do you hear that? This little girl wants some help," one of them said in a bitter voice. "What do you want, little girl? Did you get lost? Are you looking for something?"

"Treasure, perhaps?" another one asked in a whisper. I almost didn't catch the words.

"NO!" someone else laughed madly. "She comes seeking death! Why else would someone come to this place?"

"Ah, death," the first speaker grinned maliciously. "That we can help you with."

"Look, that's not why I'm here at all!" I protested, backing up a little as the group fanned out and started approaching.

"But life is such a misery, isn't it?" the second one asked as the six of them kept on coming. "Death is so much better."

"Yes! There's lots of people to talk to in Hell!" the insane voice spoke happily. "So many people shouting and screaming. It's like a party for eternity."

"By the Light!" I gasped as they came even closer. Weaving in and out among the tombs, I had seen a glimpse of their feet. More precisely, I glimpsed their LACK of feet. No part of them touched the ground; their lower section was completely missing.

Gliding through the air, the six figures changed before my awestruck eyes. Gone was the illusion of living people. Their cloaks smoked, emitting a foul smell, before bursting into blue flames. They lit the room as the spectral fire chaotically changed colors. It would have been beautiful if it were not what was within the flames.

Floating inside was the upper portion of a skeleton. Two small horns grew on either side of the crown of the skull, and pale white fire replaced where the eyes would have been. Their arm and finger bones were longer than normal, almost resembling bird wings. In fact they began to flap them as if this was what propelled them along. The vertebrae of their spines trailed down in the air, wagging to and fro uselessly.

"That dried up corpse isn't half as tasty as you will be," the first spoke, its jaw open but not moving at all. "It's been so long since we've feasted on the living."

"Yessss, the Countess hasn't had any visitors in a long time!" the third gigged crazily. "We'll save your blood for her to soak in. Oh, her ladyship does enjoy a good blood bath!"

"I think I'll pass on tea with the Countess," I snapped. "And as for you, in the name of Heaven and all the angels above, I banish you back to the depths of Hell!" With swift movements, I made the sign of the Light in the air.

The ghosts paused, and then the mad one began to laugh in its high-pitched voice.

"A paladin, are we?" it mocked. "No, more like a traveling bard! Sing us a song, bard, while we eat you for supper!"

"It was worth a try," I shot back lamely, and got my wrist blade ready. I was outnumbered six to one, and even if it were just a single ghost and I, the odds would still be against me.

'Well, I hope the same trick works twice,' I prayed silently as my shield arm lowered to my waist. Grabbing the last of the oil potions I found at Tristram, I threw it at a nearby torch stand.

The small glass bottle broke, the tinkling sound almost immediately replaced with a giant 'whoosh' as the oil inside caught fire. Thick smoke filled the room, almost robbing me of breath. But I ignored it, and putting on a burst of speed, quickly ran to the left side of the room. Criss-crossing through the many tombs, I could see the ghosts, though hopefully they couldn't see me. Their ethereal lights were like beacons in the darkness, though these lights offered no safety or comfort.

Wordlessly they began to hiss and snarl with fury. Then again, these apparitions were supposedly full of hate to begin with; that was the reason these souls stayed in the mortal world.

While stealthily weaving among the dead, I headed for the closest glow. Luckily the ghost had its back turned away from me as it tried to peer through the smoky gloom.

"Hah!" I exclaimed loudly, appearing from around a stone tomb. My wrist blade sang through the air, unerringly aimed for the chest. But it only passed through the spectral fire and in between its rib bones. Of course the ghost would have no internal organs for me to strike at …

"Stupid!" I shouted to myself as the ghost twisted to face me, tangling the blade in its bones in the process. It cried out inhumanly, its long 'wing' bones lashing back and forth in an attempt to pierce my side.

Stepping away from the sharp bones, I rotated my blade, desperately trying to pry it free. The weapon clinked against bone, and I heard the damned spirit cry out again.

"Don't like that, do you?" I asked as I pulled my wrist blade free. Before it could turn itself completely around, I made another overhead slash. The enchanted weapon cleanly sliced off its left appendage. It fell to the ground and shattered into a myriad of pieces.

Smiling grimly I started to hack away at the bones, its link to the physical world. It tried to cut me with its remaining appendage, but I dodged them while still powering up for a Tiger Strike.

With a final banished wail the last of its rib cage splintered and the rest of it followed. I felt a cold rush of air as the ghost's light suddenly disappeared, as quick as if some giant being had snuffed out a candle.

"There she is!" the insane spirit shrieked, and I could see its light rapidly approaching. "Come now, my supper! I will try to make it as painful as possible!"

"No thanks, I can't stay for dinner," I retorted, and rushed towards it.

Bursting out from the haze, I unexpectedly encountered another ghost. The smoke was a disadvantage to me now. The ghosts had re-converged into a group. Their combined luminescence, clouded by the smoke, now made it almost impossible for me to see where each individual skeleton was.

Unhesitantly I jammed my wrist blade into a ghost's rib cage area. At the same time I released the pent up energy of the Tiger Strike, and the skeleton blew apart into sharp fragments. The soul of the ghost also vanished without a trace, and I briefly wondered why I didn't See them fly up like I had with the Corrupted Sisters.

Hungrily the four remaining Ghosts descended on me at the same time. Their flailing limbs were a constant danger. One nearly raked my face before I could sweep at the offending bone with my wrist blade. The appendages scraped against the reinforced wood of my small shield, and combined with the wails of the ghosts, made a horrendous cacophony of noise.

Striking out now with the urge to survive, rather than any notion of bravery or justice, I somehow managed to kill two more ghosts. Panting heavily, I glared at the remaining two who had backed off a little.

"What say we call it a draw?" I asked, wiping sweat from my cheek. I felt something thicker smear against my hand. Looking down, I saw bloodstains on my glove.

"We can't do that, even if we wanted to," the first voice, the leader it seemed, spoke vehemently. "You see, we first came to the Tower when the Countess was alive. We were attracted by the blood, carnage, and horror this place held. But when a lynch mob killed her … her spirit also remained. Bound to the Tower already, the Countess further trapped us here by placing us in her service. So you see, it is our duty and pleasure to kill any mortal who dares come here for her treasure."

"So … in payment for killing these treasure hunters, the Countess gives you … some treasure in return?" I asked, knowing that the ghosts didn't need the gold, but I sure did.

"Don't be foolish," the second spirit admonished me, still in that whispering voice. "The dead have no need for money, though demons like it just as much as any mortal does. No, in payment for our guardianship, the Countess shares with us some of the fresh blood and meat of the trespassers."

"It isn't enough nowadays, with no one coming to the Tower any more," the leader spoke as it slowly advanced. "And with those goatmen down there vying for human flesh and blood as well, it's a wonder that us ghosts don't just fade away with hunger."

"Luckily they are also placated with some of her treasure," the second gaped its mouth at me. "And also fortunately … we get to eat first, this time."

Even though I was on guard, the two rushed at me so quickly that I was caught off balance. I barely managed to raise my small shield in time to block the deadly blow from my left, but the ghost on the right struck true.

I swore loudly as I felt the long bone fingers rake against my studded leather armor. I could feel the resistance as the ghost left a long gash mark, but I knew it did not draw any blood. However I could feel a coldness seeping through, draining me of my energy. I reversed immediately, trying to regain my equilibrium. My feet sent bone shards skittering everywhere, some even being crushed to powder as I stepped on them. But the two ghosts came forward to press their advantage.

'Great, Mez, you've gotten yourself into another fine mess,' I thought to myself. 'Like they said, the dead have no use for gold.'

I suddenly fell on my rear end, my feet tangled up in a large piece of bone. I lost my grip on my wrist blade, and it clattered to the ground.

Opening their mouths wider, the two ghosts bore down on me, eager to feed off my body. And in their excitement, the two jostled into each other.

They stopped, their blood lust curbed by the contact. The leader, the one on the right, started moving forward again. Being the superior of the two, he apparently got first bite. But not before I grabbed a sharp section of bone left by its fellows. Swinging my arm outward, I let the shard fly. It didn't have far to go since the ghost was already leaning towards me.

With an ear splitting shriek, it clawed at its left eye, the bone protruding from the socket. Though there wasn't any eye for the bone to injure, the whitish fire within was apparently substational enough for it to hurt.

Rolling away from the duo, more bone leaving bloody marks on my exposed skin, I grabbed my wrist blade once more. Using the momentum, I rolled up into a ready position, bloody, bruised, but not beaten.

Looking at the two, I saw that the leader had pried out the bone fragment. It threw the piece at me, which I neatly ducked under.

"No one strikes at Cold Touch the Pitiless," it snarled as they came against me once more. "I shall enjoy eating out your still beating heart from your chest."

"Well you could use some fattening up," I quipped as my blade hand went to my hips. From a leather holster I took out some throwing knives, and without further words, pitched them at the ghosts. The leader covered its face, and the weapons were harmlessly deflected. Its companion wasn't so lucky.

A dreadful scream rose from within it as two of the small blades pierced its eyes. A stream of white flames poured out of the sockets and it madly clawed at its own face. The sharp points of its limbs wreaked havoc on the skull, each slash removing chunks of its own bone.

"Stop that, you fool!" the leader snarled, but the other wouldn't listen. In a few short moments, all that was left of it was another pile of bones.

"Looks like it's just you and me," I smirked at the remaining spirit.

It turned around and hissed at me, its last remaining eye flaring white.

"I commend you on your resourcefulness, thief. But not even the goatmen dare challenge me. You shall join the ranks of the dead, as the entire world should be doing soon."

"What do you mean?" I asked, playing for time. We warily circled each other, neither breaking eye contact.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" it asked in mocking tones. "Diablo, Lord of Terror walks among men now. Soon the hordes of Hell shall pour forth into Sanctuary, and no one shall escape Death's embrace."

"There will be many who will stop him," I replied. "And Heaven won't sit idly by while all this happens."

"Heaven," it spit the name out like it was a foul word. "Do you see any angels here? Do you see any warriors from above? No, all there is and will be are hatred, destruction, and terror!"

Cold Touch lunged for me again like he did last time, but I was ready for him. Ducking under his sweeping blows, I dived underneath him. The rainbow colored lights, the ghost's ethereal aura, lapped at my body. It was like jumping head first into a cold river in the middle of winter, but the force of my dive got me through to the other side. Standing up in one swift motion, I whipped around and struck at him. My wrist blade whirred through the air and struck a vertebra of his spine. It snapped from the rest of the column and shattered on the stone floor.

Roaring in pain and rage the ghost turned to face me. But my blade was already up at his face. Its quick turning movement drove the point of the blade through its cheekbone. The blade angled up, and I stepped forward, driving the weapon further inside.

The spirit clawed at me, slashing the armor at my back, but I didn't let up. We stood close together now, and the only way we would separate was when one of us died. And I had promised myself already that it wouldn't be me.

With one final push, I jammed the blade in deeper. It broke through the cheekbone and emerged into Cold Touch's right eye socket. It opened its mouth, the jaws full of sharp teeth, and let out the most terrible cry I've heard yet. Bit by bit it crumbled to the floor, until its flame was blown out. The skull fell to the floor with a loud crash, and it disintegrated into a million parts.

Stepping away from the cold spot where the ghost had been, I sat down heavily on the lid of a sarcophagus. Everywhere I went there seemed to be some demon, zombie, or some kind of creature intent on eating me alive. It was not the most gratifying of experiences. In all honesty, the thought scared me to my heart.

"Okay, Mez, just calm down," I told myself. I lowered my head in between my knees and took regulated gulps of acrid air. After a few minutes of quiet breathing, I looked up to the doorway again. Downstairs there would be goatmen, and probably the damned soul of the Countess. But also there would be treasure, unimaginable wealth if the old tome I read was correct. It better be true since I've had little to show for it so far.

Gritting my teeth, I re-adjusted my armor, ignoring the many nicks and scratches in the leather. Come Heaven or Hell, nothing would stand between me and my money.


End file.
